The Realms of the Day and Night
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Benjamin is a good kid. but he has powers that only his family can really have. but after he was broken out of a facility by a few unknown people who turned out to be ponys he now lives in Dark Equestria. but not all of his life is good. because he needs to see revenge and anger around every single corner he goes around. (launguage, maybe clops in future)
1. Chapter 1

3 months… since both me and my little sister and little brother have been brought here… 3 months… we have been tested as our abilities grew… 3 months… we have been treated as outcasts… 3 months… as our heritage grew stronger and stronger… but ever since we were first found out about our abilities we have been treated good to prevent any of us from going crazy and attacking the facility… we all had our own separate rooms and we all had our own separate tests… they said they had released my little brother yesterday but they couldn't let him say goodbye… and for some reason I do not believe them… I remember when they first appeared at our house the day after our parents had died… their leaders name was Larissa solar… and she has been more intrigued by our powers then anyone… my brother can phase through walls and is psychic… my sister can talk to any living thing, plant, animal, anything and she is also psychic… me… I am a more special case… I can do all of those things… but I can do more at the same time… my emotions control my powers… that is rare in the family and also dangerous… I was able to control it most of the time… until… the day everything went wrong for my entire family… I can hack any machine with just the palm of my hand and bend it to my will and connect to it from a distance and control it… all I need is a metallic surface touching it… I can also call what I call flashing in and out of any room but only just a few feet… I am still working on it… my eyes also tell what my current emotion is like pink for in love and red for rage… every single emotion is shown in my eyes… I'm supposed to be given my finale test today as well and my sister is already going… if she passes she gets to leave even if she fails she gets to leave… but why do I have a feeling this is all just a set up… I mean that because my little brother had his test yesterday and he had passed they said… but I feel like they were just lying to me… "Benjamin please report to testing hall."… That's my queue… as I stood up and walked out of the door in my room I passed by my little sisters and brothers room to find them both still full of their stuff… I need to find out why when I pass my test but for now I had my pocket knives, mp3 player, phone with dead charge, and a small book on how to keep calm… and I think I might now be ready for the test either if I complete it or not.

As I entered the testing room I then looked up at the black glass to see Mrs. Solar plus a few guards with guns inside. "You will need to eliminate all of your targets to win." She said and I nodded as I got into a stance as targets all around the room appeared and I started to thrust my hands in the direction of every target along with my feet as well and when I was done I snapped my fingers and halves from every target fell onto the ground as the targets all withdrew. "Now try and avoid getting injured." She said as a bunch of turrets popped up and they all fired nails at me so I just started to spin around using my hands fueled with my powers to magnetically catch the nails and when they stopped firing I had a total of 213 nails attached to my hands and I stopped my powers from my hands as the turrets all then disappeared and then a piece of the wall opened up and within it was a bunch of traps leading to a door called exit. "Now try and make it to the exit in front of you and then you will be allowed to leave and never return." She said and I only smiled but before I could start walking towards the exit a wall exploded to my left and a bunch of humans in red armor ran in and started to shoot at the windows all around the room only making it through some of them as a human in black and blue armor ran over and grabbed me and ran through the light at the door as all of the humans slowly started to back up into the light killing humans as they backed up. "You are safe now." She said and I struggled against her grasp.

"I was already safe you bitch! Put me down!" I yelled as I felt my eyes change to red.

"You were never safe there… you will know in the future soon enough." She then said as I noticed her form starting to change as well as the other humans and they all turned into fucking horses.

"What do you mean?" I then asked as my eyes changed to yellow.

"I mean that those sun lovers all wanted your powers… didn't anything seem off to you?" she asked me.

"Yes… yes it did…"

"Well for now you will be coming to our realm… where our ruler has taken a great liking to you as she watched the sun lovers do to your family…"

"What do you fucking mean?!" I then snapped at her as she looked at me while galloping with me clamped onto her back.

"As I said you will find out in the future. For now you will spend all of your time in my realm… the realm of the moon." And with that I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have arrived back in the realm of the moon your majesty."

"Then bring him to the castle immediately so I can tell him what is going on."

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to tell him right now?"

"Not the part about his family… not yet…"

"Then we shall bring him to you right now." And with that I opened my eyes and I then fell off of the mares back and then onto the ground.

"how the buck is he already awake?! We gave him a strong sleeping spell?!" one of them yelled as I got up and gripped my head and looked around and found myself surrounded by those pony's… in a forest… under an eclipse… shit.

"Where the fucking hell am I?!" I yelled.

"You are in the realm of the moon and-"

"Take me the fuck back!" they looked at me like I was crazy. "I want to be there for my little brother and sister! Take me the fucking hell back!"

"Only her highness can take you back."

"Then answer my questions at least."

"we won't tell you buck!" one of them yelled jumping at me so I just used my powers to create a shield around me as I sat down crossed legged and stared at them as they stared at me with shock.

"Answer my questions or else your queen, king, or whatever will have to wait until I'm dead to meet me." The mare sighed.

"Then ask your questions." She said and I only smiled a little.

"First of all where the fuck am I?"

"You are in the realm of the eternal moon… the counterpart to the realm of the sun and moon."

"That answers the eclipse but now why am I here?"

"Because her majesty has seen it fit to save you from your impending doom from those sun lovers." The mare answered as she laid down.

"Next question. You said counterpart to the other realm… does this mean all of the horses or whatever are counterparts of their other selves are here?" she nodded.

"Then you are being very nice so I suspect that your counterpart is very mean?" she nodded. "Well then I am glad for this now here is my second to last question… why does your ruler want to see me?"

"she will not say now are you bucking done?!" one of the pony's in red armor yelled and he tried to attack my shield only to be electrified and then fall onto the ground spasming.

"And I am not done since I have one last fucking question. Why?"

"explain." She said and I sighed.

"Why is it that you chose to help me now then back when me and my brother and sister were first captured? Why now when you could of saved us all!" I yelled as she sighed.

"Because her majesty never knew the true intention of what the sun lover ruler was going to do with you three. All she told us was that we needed to go through a portal and return with the special human on the other side and bring him back but the spell misfired mid trip and we ended up here instead of in the throne room where we originally came from. Is that all?" she asked and I nodded as I stood up and then got rid of my shield and I started to follow the mare. So basically I am in the land of fucking ponies… which some of them have wings and some of them have a horn… yep… I'm going crazy. I remember when I was kept sane back in the facility whenever Mrs. Solar brought her sister and her daughter to work to meet us and I became friends with her sister and her daughter. But she only acted nice when her sister and daughter had come. Their names were Lia lunar, and I don't know why they have two different last names when they were sisters, wait a minute, that's right one of them may of married, and her daughter's name a Maria sparkle. She was beautiful I should say. Well they all were beautiful. as we continued to walk eventually we made it out of the forest and we walked straight into a town with a lot of ponies walking around and I must say a lot of them looked like they wanted to hurt me and they were rather curious about me. "Not everypony here is exactly like their counterparts." The mare told me.

"What do you mean?" I then asked her.

"well everypony doesn't exactly act like they are supposed to but they will act like that against new ponies in town until they earned their trust, respect, ordered to, or if they are nice to anypony that they meet. I don't know which will happen to you though." She said and I frowned at that but then shrugged. I lost all my friends on the day that changed my life forever so who fucking cares. As we reached what looked like a train station we immediately got onto the train and it started up immediately. "But can I at least know all of your names if we are going to be together for a while?" I asked.

"They won't give their names but I will give mine. I am black flower." She said. Actually kind of fitting.

"Well I am Benjamin Goyle." I said putting out my hand and she put out her hoof and shook it and then I noticed it. "What's that on your flank? Like a tattoo or something?"

"It's called a cutie mark… all ponies get them." She said with a smile and I could see some fangs in her smile and it made me shiver.

"Well humans don't get cutie marks so that's why I asked." She only nodded as I looked at the eclipse. I must say it was beautiful at the most. I wonder if now it most likely won't since this place is called the realm of the night. I was actually never a sun morning person but actually a night morning person. I mean that I always woke up at around 3 or four in the morning to watch the night sky until the sun came up then I would just go back inside and get ready for another boring day. I had actually found out I had powers on the day everything had changed… and it was also the day that… my parents had died… they never actually knew we had powers and neither did we. But that was the past… but I cannot get the memory of what I have done out of my mind. And I wish I could but I would have to live with my guilt. "Do you guys mind if I get some sleep before we arrive wherever we are going?" I asked as they all looked at each other and then they all nodded as I put my head back and I fell asleep.

_Screaming…_

_Yelling…_

_Running…_

_What the hell is happening to me mom?_

_Get calm son!_

_I can't!_

_Explosion…_

_Mom! Dad!_

"Wake up!" and with that I snapped awake to find us still on the train but the train had stopped moving.

"Time to meet the princesses." One of the stallions said as I nodded and I followed them all off of the train. The city was beautiful I must say. Like the walls were made of obsidian or painted to look like that and there was gold for decorations and silver it was all just too beautiful as they all led me through the town and towards a giant fucking castle and I must say it was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Too terrifying to look at, too beautiful to describe it. As we reached some gates the giant doors immediately opened and we were let through only to be encountered by more fucking ponies in red armor all in two lines. One on the left and one on the right. As I continued to walk I was starting to get afraid of what was going to happen to me but it was too late to turn back as they shut the gates and we entered the castle and we walked through hall after hall until we reached a pair of giant fucking doors and the left side slowly opened to reveal it was a throne room on the other side as I just followed the pony's into the room and we eventually reached a throne that actually looked like it was made of obsidian, silver, and gold. "Hello Benjamin." The black pony on the throne said. She had a black coat and her mane and tail looked like they were on fire but they were only orange in the middle and red along the edges and her cutie mark looked like an eclipse.

"How do you know me?" I then asked not bowing when I was hit in my back forcing me onto the ground as I then got up and turned around and picked the stallion that had hit me up with my physic powers and I then launched all the way down towards the other end of the room as he made a splat as he hit the wall and then another splat as he hit the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as I turned back to look at the mare.

"I apologize for my guards acting this way… they can be quite… defensive on how I am treated. And the reason how I know you is because I watched over your life with my sister due to you being born with something special. Every few hours we watched you for an hour until one day we couldn't see you and then the next you were taken away by my counterpart to her world in a special place." She said.

"Well then can I know why I am here, then why you took me away from my brother and sister, and then finally send me home?" I asked.

"You are here because I had sent some of my guard to go save you from my counterpart. The second question is because… it can be answered later… and the third thing you request would be almost impossible."

"WHY THE HELL THEN?!" I then yelled and I could feel the metal swords come swinging at me from all sides but not my front so I then started to spin around and I magnetized my hands causing the swords to become attached to my hands as I then spun around once more releasing them and also causing them all to go flying back to their users as they all ducked and the swords all implanted themselves into the walls on both sides and I then looked at all the ponies that had swung their swords at me as I then cracked my knuckles and neck. "You all thought you could kill me just for one sentence? Then how about we turn this around except none of you say anything!" I yelled as I charged the one to my left and I then picked him up and twirled around causing him to slam into two of his buddies as they went flying into the wall and as the other three jumped be I then kicked them all into the air and as they came falling back down I kicked the one on the left towards the right as he slammed into the second and then third pony as they all went barreling down the hall and I then turned around and started to walk towards the three unconscious guards when suddenly there was a flash and when I turned around all I saw was a burst of something hit my face as I then was thrown into the wall and I blacked out once more.

"What is the meaning of bringing him here early sister?!"

"She had moved up their tests…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do. But until he is ready he will not find out what had happened."

"Yes sister. But why was he attacking our guard?"

"They tried to kill him after he yelled at me for saying it was almost impossible to go back."

"We have seen his abilities sister… attacking him would mean death."

"But you showed up just in time to save some of the guards from him."

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked as I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes to see the black mare talking to another black mare but that wasn't what shocked me... It was that they were arguing and I couldn't hear them. Well... Fuck. "Okay first of all are you whispering cause I can't hear shit?" I asked as I stood up and they looked at me amazed. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear them. "This better not fucking be a prank." And I then touched my fingers to my ears to clean them out only to pull them away with blood on my fingers... And I don't like the sight of my own blood... so I then fell onto the ground on my back passing out.

Nightmare moons POV

"Well I think I used a stronger spell then I should have." I then said as I walked over to him.

"Yes you did little sister." Eclipse told me.

"You know I don't like it when you call me little sister." I then told her as I then healed Benjamin.

"I do it just to annoy you. How are things going in the sun realm?" She asked me.

"To be honest I came back to find out the reason why you did all of this early. While I was watching from the shadows... I watched Celestia like she was planning on doing something but I couldn't figure out what. At least we saved him before anything bad had happened to him... I wish I could say the same for..." She put her hoof in my mouth.

"He should be waking up soon so don't say anything. I rather that not be the first thing that he asks again. And hard to believe him and his siblings can use magic... He is like the embodiment of his kind of magic. We just need to hope that never changes." She said as I nodded as I looked at him starting to stir. Benjamin Goyle... A human that can use magic... And bend it to his every whim... If only he knew about all the power inside of him but then he would be taken over by all of the power inside of him and he would change... He would never harm anypony intentionally... But that's what made him special. His power that are combined with his emotions. We have been watching him ever since he was born when we felt a new magic being made in the human world. But when his parents suddenly died not even we could see what had happened to them. We watched him as he and his siblings were put through various tests and I knew that Celestia was planning on letting them go but the question in my mind still haunts me. What made her change her mind? I mean she is now back in the sun realm and is trying to find him using as many resources as possible without alarming her subjects. But for now I need to find out what had actually happened to his siblings because I was tasked to watch them and they disappeared while I was watching them. I mean like just as of a few days ago I could no longer see them anywhere. Which means the fact of what had happened to them.

Bens POV

As I slowly opened my eyes I could see the new mare in deep thought as the other made paced around. "Okay this time what the fuck happened to me?" I asked them as the black mare looked at me.

"You touched your hands to your ears and when you pulled them away you saw the blood on them and then you fell over blacking out." The blue wavy haired one said.

"Well I can hear again so that's good. What you use magic on me?" I asked with a laugh as they looked at me with surprise.

"Actually yes she did." The fire like maned mare said and I froze and looked at them.

"Seriously? Holy fuck!" I then said standing up. "Well then while my brain sorts that out may I know both of your names?"

"I am known as eclipse." The fire maned one said.

"And I am known as nightmare moon." The blue maned one said.

"To be honest those sound like good names for you both. But is there really almost no chance that I will ever go home?" I asked as they put their heads down.

"Well this just means that I have a lot of work to do here if I'm going to be here forever. First I am going to need to get a job so I can buy a house..."

"No need Benjamin. We shall supply you with a house in dark Ponyville and you shall meet my student." Moon said as I looked at her.

"Who is your student?" I then asked.

"She goes by the name of midnight sparkle. She and her friends are the elements of disharmony. They can be quite nice when you get to know them." She answered and I only raised my finger and opened my mouth in a 'now I understand' pose.

"While I should thank you for this offer I would feel a lot better if I could get my own house earned with my own money."

"The term is called bits in this world. But unlike the sun lovers our bits are silver instead of gold since gold is rather rare here." Eclipse said brining out a small cylinder shaped coin as I looked at it. On one side was a crescent moon and on the other was an eclipsed sun.

"Thank you for showing me what it looks like miss eclipse." I then said with a bow as they only laughed a little at my gesture. "What's so funny?"

"You are now our friend Benjamin. You don't need to be formal with us." I only smiled at what moon just said.

"Then would you mind just calling me Ben? It sits better in my stomach if a friend calls me that." They nodded as they then smiled.

"For now I shall accompany you to dark Ponyville. I believe you may of passed it on your way here." Eclipse said.

"If it was just a normal looking town then yes I did." I said as she smiled.

"Sister may I be the one to take him there?" Moon asked her.

"You may if you could keep him out of trouble." She then answered as moon smiled with glee. Well that's going to be a fucking problem because trouble finds me. Not the other way around.

"Then shall we be off to the train station?" I asked when suddenly we were somewhere else and I fell onto my knees before I spotted a trashcan and I quickly ran over and vomited into it. That felt just like what I did except a longer distance. "What the fuck was that? It was like what I can do but on such a larger scale." I said as she only laughed a little.

"It's called teleportation. Another use of magic we have." I only nodded in agreement as I got at up walked over to her from the trashcan and I started to follow her throughout the town. "Midnight sparkle is how you say very protective of anypony who she thinks as friends and family. So be ready to be hurt once we get there." I only nodded my head as we reached a large dead tree near the middle of town I think and as she then knocked a pony with a very dark purple coat and very dark purple and a very dark pink mane and tail answered and I was soon blasted off of my feet as I then lifted my head from where I had landed. "Ow." I then said as I stood up as she then ran or should I say trotted over and then started to apologize. "It's alright. I would of done the same just a little more differently if something like this happened except quite a bit different." I said as I wiped myself of the dirt.

"I am midnight sparkle. Princess nightmare moons student." She then said sticking out a hoof as I then shook it with her. Why is it that I feel that she doesn't always act this way? Guess it's just a gut feeling. But when I looked into her eyes I could see her soul somewhat. Like she was suppressing it the best she could but she was soon going to lose the battle and maybe lose the war.

"Benjamin Goyle." I then said as I let go of her hoof. "I heard about you and some of your friends about something called being the elements of disharmony?" She smiled.

"Me and my 5 other friends each have something about us that pertains to each element greatly. My counterpart is the element of magic while I am the element of illusions." I nodded at that.

"Well doesn't that sound nifty for parties?" She only laughed at what I said.

"Shall we all go in?" She asked as she walked into the dead tree and I then noticed her cutie mark. It was of three circles all connected to each other but I then noticed that they were made from something spiraling from the middle causing the circles to be made.

( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ7Y3sT_LGkiYPCFqzohkDLli1gJxq6wE6ZEz2wWYBe8jjbyXFbEw)

As I entered the dead tree with nightmare moon I looked around to find it was almost like a library. "Welcome to dark Ponyville library." Well that explains that. As I looked at all the books I was amazed at what I saw. Beginner magic, intermediate magic, advanced magic, master magic, realm of night history, realm of night monsters, dangerous places; I will need to look into that one, Alicorn magic, what the hell were Alicorns. "Quick question. What are Alicorns?" I asked and they laughed and I looked at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"You are in the presence of two Alicorns. A rare breed of pony's." Midnight said as I looked at them closely. All I saw was that they had a horn and... Wings... Ah now I understand.

"I should of noticed this." I then said face palming as they both started to laugh. "I am seriously about to go ape shit from being laughed at a lot." They started to slowly calm down.

"So this is the human you have been studying princess?" Midnight said as she walked around me looking at me.

"Yes he is midnight sparkle. But for now he shall need a place to stay until he gets a job to earn enough bits for his own home." Moon told her as midnight walked back over and sat back down.

"He is more than welcome to stay here as long as he promises to be good." She said giving me an evil glare. What is up with this fucking place?

"I wouldn't want to be a bother miss sparkle." I then said as she then laughed.

"I like him." She then said with a flirt like grin on her face. Well I am in deep shit at the moment. She is currently looking at me like a mare does in heat and... Oh.

"Let me guess... You are in heat?" They looked at me surprised.

"Not even I can tell when she is in heat Ben explain." Moon said.

"She is currently acting like mare horses in our world when they go into heat. I used to work on a horse farm for money and after about a month I learned every single sign of a made in heat. Like for instance her eyes are dilated explaining she is trying her best not to show that she is in heat. Secondly her legs are quivering like they need something. And thirdly just you saying that sentence caused me to figure it out." Midnight looked at me quite impressed.

"You are a smart one. My heat cycle should end by midnight tonight so no harm is done." She then said.

"As long as no one gets into my personal space without my permission I'm okay with staying here." She only nodded as moon grinned.

"Then it is agreed that he shall stay here for the time being." She said as we all smiled. "I believe it is almost the time for midnight to show you around town." I nodded before a question came to mind.

"Okay then before we head out is there anything I should expect?"

"Well you should expect vamponys." Vamponys? Ooooh like vampires most likely. "But they try to only drain the blood of their enemies and animals they come across." That is understandable. "Also be careful around the ever free forest as there is a dangerous town in it."

"How do you know about that midnight?" Moon then asked her surprised.

"It's in the book about dangerous places." Of course it would.

"So I definitely stay clear of the forest if possible. Anything else?"

"Nope that's really all there is mostly." She then said as I sighed with relief.

"Then let's go." I said as we all walked out of the dead tree and I followed moon and midnight. "So where to first?" I then asked.

"Should most likely meet blood pie first." That does not sound like a friendly name for a friendly person or pony in this case. As we walked and walked I could tell that we were almost there cause we were walking straight towards a restaurant I think? As we reached it midnight held the door open as me and moon walked into the room. "Who's there?" A voice yelled from the back when a blood stained dark pink pony, and I guess she was a normal earth pony, and her cutie mark appeared to be a bloody cupcake as well, popped her head out. "Ooooh a new customer!" She then yelled as suddenly she popped up in front of me holding a plate with a cupcake on it.

"What dafuck?" I then said.

"New customers always get to try one of our best sellers." She then said as I picked up the cupcake and looked at it before taking a bite and then spitting it out. It had fucking blood inside of it!

"What dafuck is this?" I asked trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"You don't like it?" She then asked cocking her head.

"Of course I don't like it!" I then yelled.

"He's in trouble." I heard midnight say as I looked at her.

"YOU WILL LIKE IT OR DIE!"

Ah shit...

*gong*crash*thump*

Nightmare moons POV

"Well he was asking for it!" Blood pie said in her defense as I face hooved.

"Well he is a human and they have different taste then any of us." Midnight then said poking him as he only moved when he was poked but I could see his chest rising and falling so that was good.

"At least he didn't die from that hit like most of the others did." I then said as blood pie looked at him with one big eye before she raised the pan in her mouth but before she could swing downwards I grabbed it with my magic. "Do not harm him anymore. He had a very rough life before he was brought here."

"Oh yeah? How rough?" She then asked me.

"He had lost both of his parents and me and my sister do not know what had happened to his siblings." They both looked at him with pity and worry. They only just let him and they already consider him as a friend. Or at most an aquatint. As he started to stir he then opened his eyes.

Bens POV

"Let me guess... Aluminum pan?" I asked as blood pie then nodded. "I knew it. I cannot detect aluminum."

"Explain." Midnight asked me.

"One of my powers includes detecting steel, iron, gold, silver, anything except for aluminum as long as it's a metal." I answered as moon looked at me.

"Then maybe you could find a job with some miners." Moon suggested. That sounds like a good idea. I mean I could use my powers to help at least.

"That actually sounds like a very good job. I will have to look into it. But for now I am quite hungry." I then said.

"What do you eat first of all?" Blood pie asked me.

"We eat meat and vegetables. But since you are all pony's I suspect you do not have any-" *slam "-meat." As I looked at the big steak she had slammed down in front of me smell alone made it delicious.

"Consider it on the house for me almost killing you. 'Even though I wanted to'."

"What was that?" I asked since she muttered the last part.

"Nothing!" She then said as I was then given a knife and a ford immediately I started to dig in.

"I haven't had meat for three months in that fucking place." I then said savoring the juiciness and the flavor.

"Well then let's get introductions over with. Ben this is blood pie, the element of insanity." Gee you don't think?

"Well nice to meet you blood pie."

"Nice to meet you two, now eat up weak sauce." Blood pie said to me.

"Hey you surprised me with that pan. I couldn't sense it!"

"Blah blah blah." I just ignored that as I started to eat once more and after about 30 or so minutes I had finished eating and I thanked blood pie for the food as she then walked back into the kitchen and I soon left with midnight and moon.

"So where to next?" I then asked midnight.

"Maybe black rage next." Now she sounds even scarier than blood pie. I better not get fucking knocked out this time at least. As we walked we soon got near the forest and we soon found a path and we walked on it until a dead tree home had been spotted and as soon as midnight knocked three times on the door the door opened to reveal a yellow Pegasus with a black mane and tail show herself. "What do you want midnight?" She then asked and I then saw her cutie mark and it was of a frowny angry face and I then noticed midnight trying to signal her with little head jerks towards us and when she saw us she was amazed. "Princess nightmare and a strange creature! Come on in." She said as we all walked in and I found it was like a sanctuary except the animals in here almost all quivered in fear when she got very close to them.

"Ben this is black rage, the element of rage." Yeah like the name wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Nice to meet you." I said putting out my hand as she left looked skeptical at first but then she shook my hand with her front left hoof before I let go and she walked towards what looked like a kitchen area and she started to prepare some drinks as I looked around the house some more. All the furniture in the house looked like they were made from the same tree as they were all actually in the real tree and just were made to look like real furniture. After a few minutes she walked over and placed a tray of drinks on the table and I found it was of tea and as I lifted my drink but before I could take a sip I stopped. "You won't be killing me today black." I said and she looked at me amazed.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked me.

"She had put some small metal materials in my. Meaning instant death for me. I almost didn't notice them until it was close to my lips."

"Nopony could ever figure that out." Black rage said as I only smiled.

"Well I can sense any kind of metal as long as it's not aluminum." I said as I put the drink back down onto the tray.

"So black how have you been the past week. I haven't seen you for a while." Midnight asked her as I watched then both take a sip and for some reason I could only watch as moon looked around the house but I then turned my attention back to black rage. "It has actually been good midnight. I wish this new creature could of died so I could of studied it." She said as she looked at me and I froze. Her soul is showing that she is always angry for some reason and she isn't angry at the moment. Or at least I think so. "But where do you come from?" She then asked me.

"Well I first came from my own world where the day and night revolves around the planet and then apparently I was in what you all call the sun realm and now I am here." She gave me a big frown.

"Are you sure we can trust this creature princess?" She then asked as she squinted her eyes at me.

"He was being tested on by my sister's counterpart." She then got word eyed before looking at me.

"Then you are alright in my book!" She then said with a smile.

"Well then that's good. I was already knocked out for a few minutes by blood pie by a fucking aluminum pan so at least I didn't get hurt this time." She then smiled an evil grin.

"Then just you wait." She said and I gulped. I. Am. So. Dead. Right. Now. As I just sat there worried soon moon and midnight finished their tea and they stood up.

"Thank you black rage for accepting us into your humble home." I said as I stood up and she smiled as we left her home. "So where to next?" I then asked midnight.

"How about scarity next." Now that name is fucking creepier then hell. I mean really scarity? That's a name you give to a baby that looks kind of like a demon. As we walked through town I could still notice a lot of the ponies watching me as I quivered in fear a little at what they were thinking of doing to me as we reached a small clothing store or so it appears and midnight knocked three times before the door opened to reveal a gray coated and very dark purple curly mane and tail and she was a unicorn. "Yes midnight?" She said and I then noticed her cutie mark was three blood diamonds. Now those fucking things are rare in my world.

"Ben meet scarity, the element of greed." Okay got to be careful around d this bitch. If its greed she will do anything to get what she wants.

"Come in come in." She said as she pulled us all in and closed the door behind us as she pulled me onto a little circular podium.

"What the fuck is happening right now?" I asked.

"I need your measurements so I can make you clothes in the future." She said. Should I even trust her? Well its fucking too late now. As I just stood there raising my arms and legs whenever she told me to soon wrote down all the measurements onto a scroll with a quill before she placed it onto a desk. "So what can I do for you princess nightmare?" She asked moon.

"We are only showing him around d town and having him meet midnight's friends." She nodded.

"But I still don't think it was necessary for blood pie to pond my face in with an aluminum pan" scarity laughed at that.

"So you survived her. Now that is a rare feat." She then said.

"Well still." I then said as she walked all around me eyeing me.

"So this is the creature that you have spoken of midnight?" She then asked.

"I am a human thank you." I then said.

"Yes this is the creature." She only eyed me a bit more.

"Who has he already seen?" She then asked.

"Blood pie and black rage and you." Moon answered.

"And black rage accepted him?" She then asked as they both nodded and she only smiled. "Then pleasure to meet you Ben." She said sticking out her hoof and I shook it. Well that equals about what 7 new friends today. "Well then is shouldn't keep you all night here so you can all go." She said as I followed midnight out as moon followed me.

"So who's next?" I then asked.

"How about rottenjack?" She then said and it made me shiver. Now that's a name that I would not let any of my family near no matter what. As we walked through the town I began to notice a streak of black, purple, dark indigo, red, and orange in the sky but it all soon disappeared so I just shrugged it off as we entered under a sign that read sour apple acres. Well it's a good thing I like anything sour. As we continued to walk eventually we reached a farmhouse that reminded me of the farmhouse that I had worked on. As we stopped in the middle of the clearing I heard grunting as I spotted several pony's all walking with a cart of apples. One was large and a dark red with a regular orange mane and tail, another had a dirty blond mane and tail along with a dark orange coat and then there was a smaller pony that was a dark yellow and had a red mane and tail. "Get these apples into the barn pronto." The dark orange mare said as the little pony and larger pony started to walk straight there as she trotted over and as she trotted over I saw her cutie mark and it was of three apples all with a few worms popping out of them. "Well howdy there princess, midnight, and strange creature." She said with a tilt of her hat.

"Ben meet rottenjack, the element of deceit." I now have to make sure that whatever she tells me isn't a lie... Of course.

"Names Benjamin Goyle. Pleasure to meet you." I said sticking out my hand as she then instantly took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya Ben." She said before she turned to look at midnight and moon. "So what brings yaw here?"

"Just showing Ben around the town and meeting out friends." Midnight answered.

"Has he met?"

"Blood pie, black rage, and scarity." Moon answered.

"And he passed blood pie and black rage? And he survived? Now that makes him okay in ma book." She then said hitting my back causing to get knocked onto the ground as my face took in a face full of dirt as I spit it out and stood back up cracking my back in the process. "Now that hurt and felt good at the same time." I then muttered.

"Now ya got a pretty strong back. We could use your help around the farm." She said.

"Well let's see if I can get a job as a miner first." She just started to laugh as well as the other two as I just looked at them. "Now what's so funny?" I asked them.

"Anypony can become a miner it's just that mining is a lot of hard work trying to find actual materials." She then said.

"Well I'll prove you all wrong." I then said and shit then got serious.

"Oh yeah?" Rottenjack said getting all up in my face.

"Yes!" I then yelled at her as we all stood there in silence and I swear tumbleweed blew past us as we stood there.

"Then I will hold ya to that." She said with a smile.

"Good." I then said.

"Yeah got guts pardner. I like that " she said with a smile.

"Well we best get going so we can try and find shadow dash." Midnight said as we said goodbye and we started to walk throughout the town.

"So what can you tell me about shadow dash?" I asked midnight as the three of us walked throughout the town.

"She is very gutsy and is only loyal to her friends and nopony else. She is very eager to become a shadow bolt as it is her longtime dream to become one."

"What's a shadowbolt?" I then asked to hear a gasp an over me and as soon as I looked up I was knocked onto the ground with two things on my chest keeping me down.

"What are shadowbolts?! What the buck is wrong with you?! They are the greatest performers in history!" A Pegasus then yelled and when I looked it was a dark cyan coated and her mane was black, purple, dark indigo, red, and orange and her cutie mark was of a black cloud with a thunderbolt coming from it. "Shadow dash!" Midnight snapped as she got off of me and I stood back up and then cleaned myself off of the dirt. "Ben this is shadow dash, the element of disloyalty." Okay expect a back stab in the future from her. Just great.

"Who the buck is this midnight?" She asked eyeing my face really close.

"This is Ben. The princesses had him saved from the sun lovers as they were all testing him." She didn't seem to believe that as she continued to fly around me like there was something wrong with him.

"Are you sure this is true midnight?" Shadow then asked.

"I am here to make sure that it is true." Moon then said as shadow got wide eyed.

"All right then!" She said holding out a hoof as I shook it.

"Well I got to go. Today was one of those rare clear days we have and for the next week its rain." She said before flying off.

"Well she seems nice." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well for now it is getting kind of late so I suggest we all go to bed. You need to do anything tomorrow Ben?" Midnight asked me.

"If you could show me where the mines are that would be great after the rain is gone." I then said as she and moon laughed.

"Nonsense you will go out tomorrow. You must grow an immunity to the rain here if you want to survive." Moon said and I sighed.

"Fine. Well are you off to the castle?" I asked moon who frowned and nodded as we reached the library. "Well then I shall see you later." I said as midnight walked into the library. "Can I tell you a few things?" I then asked moon as I saw that nobody else was around.

"What is it Ben?" She asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for becoming my friend and for brining me here even though there might never be a way for me to get home." She got a little teary eyed. "And also permission for a good bye hug?" I asked and instantly she hugged me.

"No need for permission." She said as I hugged her back and we were like that for what about maybe 30 seconds before we let go of each other and she nodded with a smile before she teleported away and I then walked into the library to find midnight brining down a pillow and a blanket and as I thanked her as she walked back up the stairs I picked a spot and I laid down the blanket and then laid the pillow at the end and I laid myself down and as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awakened the next morning by midnight as I then opened my eyes to find her head above me. "Time to wake up and have breakfast." She said as I only smiled and I then got up and I started to pick up the blanket and then the pillow and put them in a corner and I followed midnight into a kitchen. As we both made breakfast and finished eating we all walked out the door to a downpour. As I started to follow her am trying to stay as warm as I could I noticed pony's moving throughout the town as if it was a normal day as I soon followed her outside of the town and we reached what looked like a mines entrance. "Here is the mine. Hardly anypony uses it anymore so you shouldn't be bothered." She said as I nodded and I walked down the entrance as midnight walked away and as I reached the bottom I found a helmet light and several iron pickaxes and it made me think of a certain song as I then used my powers to search for a good spot to start mining. As I walked down the tunnel eventually I found a spot that would give me maximum output as I started to mine and sing a certain song as I turned on my mp3 player and then went straight to the song I was about to sing and then I got mining.

"It's about time that I find a diamond

It's about time that I mine the diamond

It's about time that I find a diamond

Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond (When I find the)

Diamond, diamond if I can find one (When I find the)

Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond

Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

What would you do with the diamonds?

Put 'em on a stick.

Why would you do that to diamonds?

To make a diamond pick.

How will you fuse all the diamonds?

Put 'em on table in a certain pattern depending on the item that I want to make! (A table!)

With a click diamond items get made. (With a table!)

A diamond pickaxe in this case!

What kind of table is that?

It's a table of crafting.

It's how we all craft things. (But how's it bend diamonds?)

'Cause that's what it has to do

So I can forge the most ultimate tool!

It's about time that I find a diamond

It's about time that I mine the diamond

It's about time that I find a diamond

Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

It's about time that I find a diamond

It's about time that I mine the diamond

It's about time that I find a diamond

Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

So I break through the rock

Cut through block after block

And I finally find what I'm destined to mine

I raise up my pick-axing arm one more time

As soon as I make sure it's cool with the diamond

Diamond, would you mind if I mine you?

Diamond, answer me or I'll think you

Don't mind my pickaxe running through you!

I hear no objections, time to get to

Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!

Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!

Mining, Mining I... My pickaxe broke!

No matter.

I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand! [x3]

I'll mine the diamond with my hand!

Dude, you can't mine diamond with your hands!

Yeah, we'll see about that.

Where'd it go?

You have to use a pickaxe or it disappears.

OH NO! Now I have to find another one!"

As I smiled at the end of the song I wiped off my forehead. I had cleared out about maybe 10 feet of rock in that first song and this rock wasn't hard to break and move at all which made it a little easier on me. Well at least so far I'm doing good at mining at least so far and I have been here for what about an hour and I have listened to that song like who knows how many times. As I prepared my pickaxe for another swing the rock wall in front of me crumbled as I then stepped through the hole and then turned up the brightness on my helmet and stood shocked. Well this place I will be mining out for a while. Inside all along the walls was a lot of metal, gems, silver, and surprisingly gold even though they said it was quite rare. Well I will have to find a way to keep anyone else from coming in here and I could place a spell later but for now let's get mining. I guess I should mine the gold first to make sure it stays pure and I will need to find a blacksmith to melt it all down for me... That's right I know my medieval age. As I swung the pickaxe a large chunk of rock fell away revealing more gold then I thought there was. Well I'm going to need something to carry all of this out of here. So I then exited the cave and I started to search for something and I found a lot of large bags so I grabbed like three of them before I went back into the little cavern and then started to mine once more. With every fist size chunk I put it into a bag along with anything else worth scavenging to keep. But what am I going to do with gold that I find? I don't know what they are all going to think but what if they all come into the mine and steal everything that I had mined? Well then I guess I will have to show midnight all that I had found. Soon I had one large back full of gold and I started on the second bag but as soon as it got about over half full of gold I had mined the last if it and I decided to see what else I could fit inside of the bag so I decided to do some iron you know for tools and stuff and I could only laugh. Makes me think I'm playing Minecraft and trying to create the tower of pimps. As I mined enough iron to finish filling the bag I then grabbed both bags and walked out of the cavern and I used one of my powers to hide it from everyone except me and I then took my tools all the way back to the entrance and as I also turned off my helmet and left it there as well I could see it was still pouring down rain as I just sighed. Well shadow dash did say it was supposed to rain for what a week maybe? Who fucking cares at the moment. As I just picked up the bags over my shoulder I then burst out into the rain as I ran all the way back towards dark Ponyville. Wow this stuff was heavy as hell but I was so close to dark Ponyville that I just ran off the pain in my shoulder as I finally reached my destination and I then remembered there being what looked like a blacksmith building near... The other side of town... Just fucking great. As I started to run once more through all of the rain eventually I reached my destination once more as I got into cover of the rock and wood canopy and I then knocked on the door as soon as I caught my breath and instantly a unicorn answered. "What are you?" He asked me.

"I am a human in need of a blacksmith." I said lifting up both bags and he moved to the side and let me inside.

"A lot of ponies used to cone to this place when mining was in. But soon it all died down when the princesses took the throne but my dad had always taught me all about being a blacksmith in case it ever started up again. So dump the first bags contents onto the table." He said as he sat down and I then pulled a random bag and as I dumped it as the iron came out he looked unimpressed until the gold came out and he got wide eyed as I finished emptying the bag and he picked up a piece of gold and started to look at it real closely and he licked it, banged it into the table, and then finally tried to create a line with it. "You found some real gold! This is worth a fortune!" He then said. "How much more you got?" As I pulled up the second bag and dumped it he got even more wide mouthed as I finished dumping it all. "Then I guess I shall get to work on smelting it all." He said as he walked over to a furnace and he turned it on as he then put a bucket into the middle of it and then used his magic to levitate all the gold into the bucket and I watched his horn light up once more and instantly the forest flames turned white as I watched the gold inside of the bucket melt as he then magiced more and more gold into the bucket until there was no more left and the bucket was about a few centimeters from overflowing as he then used his magic to lift the bucket and then he started pouring the liquid substance into a bar container and as he used up the last of the gold liquid he then did the same thing with the iron and I watched as the gold liquid cooled down before hardening and as he was melting the iron he used his magic to float a total of 16 bars of gold onto the table and he started to create bars of iron as well as he sat down. "16 bars of gold! Am I amazed that you would of normally found 1 bar but 16?! That is outrageous." He said still amazed as he then took the iron bars and sat them all next to the gold bars stacked as well. "And also 5 iron bars!"

"Actually there was more but I thought I should only use two bags since more than that would be enough." He almost fainted it I hadn't caught him. "But I am also here to make a deal. I mine what I can and bring it here and when you turn them into bars you store them here. So you can use them whenever you actually need to and I got a place to store them. I am going to keep the iron and 8 of the gold bars where I am currently staying. But how much gold would it be to buy a house anyway?" I asked him as he pondered and I could tell he was doing the math as he then tested the weight of one of the gold bars with his hoof before putting a smile on his face.

"5 gold bars should do it." He then said as I smiled.

"Well I shall for now see how things work out where I am currently staying. Maybe I could give midnight a bar of gold so then she knew I had a great mining time. But is it a deal?" I asked and he out his hoof and I put out my own hand and I shook it and the deal was sealed. "Well I guess I might as well go back and try to find some more metal for you. I'm going to keep everything here until I decide I have done enough okay?" He nodded. "Then I shall see you later." And with that I walked out the door and ran straight to the library where I first looked for a book since midnight was out on rarity of minerals. It turns out gold is actually at the top with blood diamonds in a close second and then steel in third. Well at least I now know the top three minerals to keep an eye out for. As I out the book back and ran through the rain one more time and when I fi ally reached the mine I grabbed a lot of bags, put back on my helmet and turned on the light, and grabbed three pickaxes as I ran back into the cavern I had found and I started to mine closest to where the entrance was. There were rubies, diamonds, emeralds, onyx, steel, iron, about 6 or 7 good blood diamonds, and sometimes some more large patches of gold. I must of hit the jackpot today as well or should I say tonight as well. I had filled a total of 16 bags full of minerals and they were separated from gems and metals. As I finished for the day I decided to try my first long distance teleportation with my powers so I grabbed all the metals together and I then felt myself somewhere else as I then threw up in the nearest trash can and as I looked up I saw that all 7 of the bags had made it and I then spotted the blacksmith across the street and I then walked into the building taking one bag at a time until they were all inside and he got started on the gold first and then the steel and then finally the iron. "Think you could make me some steal armor with all I found?" I asked him as he only smiled and nodded as he finished with the iron and he got straight to work on armor. "So I can give you gold for your troubles if you want." I asked him but he shook his head.

"You are going to bring me great business in the future my new friend. So I will not need anything." I only smiled as he pounded the hammer again and again as I started to load gold bars and iron bars into the basement and as I finished I found he had finished the chest piece and was working on the legs at the moment as I tried on the chest piece and it fit beautifully as I just sat in the building and watched him work as he finished the last of the armor within a few hours. "Do you want a sword as well?" He asked me and I only nodded. "Gold, iron, or steel?" He asked me.

"Which ones better?" I asked him.

"Gold is the best as it is very reliable, almost never dulls, and never breaks. But it will take 5 gold to make one." He said.

"Then make one. And maybe a sheath as well." He smiled as he went into the basement and he grabbed 5 gold bars plus some steel and iron and I watched him get straight to work on the sword. I must say it was fascinating watching him work and as soon as he finished he handed me the sword and I lifted it up and gave it a few practice swings and it felt good. The hilt I could tell was made of iron and leather of some sort wrapped around it as the thing in between the blade and hilt was made of steel. As I handed it back to him he then got to work making a sheath for the sword. I would only need to use this in dire battles or in extreme emergencies. I would also need to find out if what is inside of me, as in my power, is either psychic or magic. As he finished the sheath and handed it to me I got an idea. "What if you also made an iron sword so the gold sword I won't have to use to tip any of them off about the mines?" I said as he looked at me.

"Sure you want iron when steel is better?" He asked.

"Then make it steel." He only smiled as he started once more and I fit the sheath with the gold sword to my left side and after about an hour he finished the sword and the sheath and I attached them to my right side as I then file done bag with 8 gold bars and I then covered them with many iron bars as I then put a gold bar on top to give to midnight. "Have a great night." I told him as he nodded and then I ran towards the library and as soon as I knocked when midnight opens the door I was blasted by magic sending me tumbling into a mud puddle a few feet back as I stood up and took off my helmet. "It's me." I then said as she got an apologetic look as I then picked up the back and walked inside.

"Looks like you had a fun day mining and ARE YOU WEARING STEEL ARMOR?!" she then yelled as I laughed a little bit before calming down and I noticed she was a little bit afraid about something. Most likely me.

"Yes I am midnight. But I have something for you." I said rummaging through the sack fakingly.

"What?" She asked me and she almost fainted when I pulled the out a gold bar and she took it in her magic as she tested it like the blacksmith did. "It's real!" She then yelled.

"And it's all yours." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But this brings you a lot closer to buying yourself a house?!" She then yelled.

"And I will most likely find more. Midnight I can do what I want with what I mine and I want you to have this gold bar." She looked at it and then back at me before she then nodded and I smiled. "Then I need to fall asleep for the night. Got a long day tomorrow with some more mining. Maybe I'll find some more iron." I said as I took off my armor and then pulled out the blanket and pillow and I then laid down and closed my eyes.

"Um Ben?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Maybe you could spend the night with me and my friends tomorrow. If you want to." She said rather kindly.

"I would love to." She smiled as she walked away with the gold bar so I then closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

The next morning midnight woke me up once again and we had breakfast before I put on my armor and I followed her to where she was meeting her friends in a park under a tree. "I'll be over there in a few minutes." I told her as she only smiled and walked to the tree as I sat cross legged near the ponds edge and I decided to meditate to calm myself down a little because I felt the need to calm myself down. I must say a rainy day, cross legged next to a pond, hearing the splash of the raindrops, was actually very calming. "Are you sure we can trust him midnight?"

"Shadow I know what I saw."

"But he found gold on his first day mining and looked at what he is now wearing!"

"She has a point mid. Do you think that he could be dangerous and kill us the first chance he gets."

"For now we just keep on doing what we are doing. We don't want to make princess nightmare mad."

"And soon you are going to actually become it."

"Hush!"

As I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath I decided that maybe I should practice with a sword a little. As I pulled out a steel sword I then started to do some maneuvers with it as I swished and I slashed all around me like I was in an actual fight. "Now look at what he is doing!"

"Maybe he is just getting ready to kill something."

"Yeah! Us blood pie!"

"If you don't stop yelling he is going to hear us."

"Fine..."

"I am the element of rage and I can tell that he means us no harm. I can tell Anypony rage and he currently has none."

"Then why is he training with a sword?!"

As I finished training with a sword I decided to sit back down and meditate once more as I then decided to meditate once more. As I sat down with my sword in my lap I then started to focus on my surroundings. There were currently 7 minds in the park. Me, the girls, and wait... I feel something approaching the girls from behind and it was just about to jump them! Not on my fucking watch! As I snapped my eyes opened I then twirled around and threw my sword towards the girls. "I knew it!" And with that I was tackled to the ground by shadow who attempted to start to harm me. "You thought you could kill us!"

"Uh shadow..."

"Well you are not going to bucking kill us without a fight!"

"Shadow..."

"So I will fight you till the-"

"SHADOW!"

"WHAT?!" She then yelled as she looked behind her as she then froze as she then got off of me as I sat up to see what it was I had killed and as I walked over I found my sword... Sticking out of the head of a mythical creature called a manticore. As I pulled my sword out I then walked back over to the ponds edge as I then sat back down with my sword in my lap I then started to meditate once more. "He just bucking saved us..."

"Yes he did shadow. Does this make you think differently than him?"

"Nope."

"Well I thought as much."

As I continued to meditate I could feel something leaving my body as I searched my soul and I could see nothing was missing as I just continued to meditate once more as I then opened my eyes and watched as a few ducks swim in the pond and I just smiled. Well at least there are some creatures from my world in this world. I watched as they quacked and fetched for food as their little rumps went into the air but I then felt arrows flying towards them as I quickly stood up and twirled around the sword cutting the arrows in half as several pony's in cloaks all popped up. "you will not take any innocents!" I said planting my sword into the ground.

"you cannot just stop the hunt!" one of them yelled.

"and I say that you do not harm the innocent!" I yelled as they pounced. Good thing I read a lot about swordplay back when I was in the facility cause that is literately all they had in their library. As I blocked a sword strike from one of them I could feel one of their iron swords bounce off of my armor and I could tell they also had on steel armor as well.

"good luck trying to beat us without gold!" one of them yelled. Well fuck me. Either I use my gold sword and reveal that I had found more gold then that one bar or I don't do it and I most likely fucking die. Which to choose which to choose? Fuck it. As I grabbed the hilt of my second sword and I sheathed the steel sword I then pulled it out if its sheath and pointed it at the cloaked ponies that all looked at me with fear. "how the buck did he get a gold sword?!" I heard shadow yell.

"remember he was mining all day yesterday." I heard shadow say.

"and he hid it from us!"

"I could see why. He must have something with him that helps him in the mine." Rottenjack said as I just continued to stare down the group of cloaked pony's and I noticed all of them had fucking fangs. Well I am fighting a vampire… well cross that off of the bucket list.

"well when all of bucking this is over I will find out what…" shadow said as they all jumped me at once and I just stood there as they were now only a foot away from me I then flipped the sword in my hand and then spun around slashing all of their armor as they were all sent flying backwards as I stopped spinning in a stance. "we will come back for you…" one of them said as they all suddenly disappeared as I sheathed my gold sword and sat back down cross legged next to the pond.

"what the buck is he?"

"he's a human shadow!"

"I know black! I'm talking about how did he know what to do? And he also has a bucking gold sword!"

"he could of just bought it with his iron at the blacksmith."

"that does sound more believable."

Well that's good. At least they think I bought it at the blacksmith. If only they knew the actual truth about it. As I started to watch the ducks once more I could see that one of them was watching me and I only smiled underneath my helmet. I only harm the ones that intend to harm others. That was actually the code of myself in my family… but it was all broken on that day. A day I still do not want to talk about no matter what. "do you all think we should stop doing what we are doing early?"

"we can't black rage… we will have to do it when the time is right… otherwise we anger princess nightmare."

"are ya sure midnight? What if when we do it we become too attached to him? Plus what if he becomes too attached to us!"

"shadow you need to quiet down before he hears you!"

"I don't bucking care anymore."

Even though I may not know what they are talking about it makes me very worried for my future… but I can't let that bother me anymore. Maybe I should just head back to the mine for the rest of the day. "if you girls don't mind I think I might head to the mine and be there for the rest of the night." They only nodded as I stood up and sheathed my steel sword and I then started to run towards the mine. I need something to do to take my mind off about my future. And mining should do it. I was really hoping that maybe someday I could actually have them all trust me for once. As I finally reached the mine I put the helmet light on top of my own helmet and I grabbed some more bags and some pickaxes and I walked to my mining area. Let's just say that I must figure out why they say gold is so rare when in the area I found there is a ton of it yesterday. Maybe at some point I could have him make me gold armor. But there would need to be an enchantment on it to hide it unless I want it all shown. For now steel armor would have to do. As I raised a pickaxe and swung it getting a good chunk of iron I wiped my brow as I have been mining for maybe about an hour and I have filled up like four bags with iron and steel but I haven't found any more gold yet today. Well that was expected since I had gotten a lot of gold, iron, and steel yesterday so I doubt there is much more steel and iron. As I carried the bags over near the entrance I decided that today I would take a bag full of gems with me along with the iron. Maybe I could give them to someone. Well I guess I will find out later. as I then walked about 20 feet into the mine cause all that was left in the area I was working were gems I had like 9 or ten bags full of gems. As I walked further into the cave looking around eventually I found something interesting. What the fuck was this? With my powers it said it was a metal but it was all colorful and the colors kept on changing. But if this was a metal I would have to mine it and bring it to the blacksmith to see what he says. As I raised my pickaxe and swung as soon as it hit the metal it shattered. "what dafuck?" I then muttered as I found that it had no chipping or scratch on it. "okay I definitely want my armor made out of this. But first lets mine around it like in Minecraft." I smiled at that as I grabbed a new pickaxe and I started to mine all around it.

I must say that I was mining for a good three hours at the most when I finally found how much there was. There was certainly enough here to make me a suit of armor, sword, axe, spear, lance, anything I would want I could make. But seriously how was I going to fucking mine all of this? This thing is fucking huge! I wonder if physics in this world are like in Minecraft. As I picked up the only steel pickaxe as soon as I swung it I heard a chipping noise and instantly I saw a good chunk fall off and I checked the pickaxe to find that it wasn't damaged at all. "definitely like Minecraft." I then said with a smile as I got to work on mining it. I know for certain until I knew what it was I would not bring it to the blacksmith if only steel could mine it. I will have to do a lot of studying later when I get back to the library. As I mined for two hours collecting it all eventually and putting it all into 5 bags I decided to hide it away here for now as I walked back to the entrance and I grabbed bags of iron and steel and was on my way back to the blacksmith cause I know for certain I was not going to be teleporting again as I finally reached the blacksmith.

As soon as he finished making all the iron and steel into bars I hid all but one bag of iron with very few bars of steel and I then made my way back to the library and when I got back I found that midnight must of still been out with her friends as I put the bag into the closet she had given me to store what I had mined and I pulled out all the books about mining and I created my own little place surrounded by books and as I was reading I felt myself fall asleep.

"so what about- he's here…"

"of course he's here shadow he stays here for now."

"no I mean that he is right there."

"oh… now I see."

"what the buck was he doing?"

"looks like he was reading all the books about mining."

"that just makes me more suspicious of what he has been doing."

"then let's see what he got today."

*creak*crash*

"look and all that iron and steel!"

"calm down blood pie. He is asleep."

"why do you care if he's asleep mid?"

"because this just means we can study him a little bit."

"why would we do that?"

"because rottenjack. What if more of his kind came to the world with intent of taking over."

"then what are we waiting for?"

"nothing black…"


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I found that I was still in the library and my head was in one of the mining books. So as I sat up and stretched I started to think about what I had found. The strange metal was a meteorite from way back that could never be found except by those with hearts of pure. But once mined it will become visible to all who see it. It is one of two deposits that have ever been found. But the first deposit… had become the elements of harmony and the elements of disharmony. When given a certain attribute it becomes that and it gains magic inside of it by its maker. But it cannot be manipulated by normal means. It can be only be manipulated with a powerful magic object that was created when the first objects were made… but was lost after the elements of disharmony were created. So I will need to go on a fucking treasure hunt for it. Just fucking great. Well at least I have the second deposit hidden somewhere where no one would find it. As I started to put away the books I was thinking. If what I found is very rare anyone would do whatever they could and even more to get it so I will have to be very careful. As I put away the last of my books there was a knock at the door and I walked over and opened it to find moon and eclipse there. "Good night to you all. Come on in." I said as they smiled and they all walked in.

"We wished to see how you have been progressing here." Eclipse said as I made up some tea and brought it in for them.

"Well I have been doing well. I have been doing good in the mines as well." I said as I brought out the two bags and opened them. The bag with all the iron was hiding all the gold at the bottom really well.

"You certainly have been doing well. Including you finding this steel." She said.

"Well I already got armor so I'm good." I said and they looked at me rather curious.

"What kind of armor?" moon asked me.

"Steel armor." They looked at me like I was crazy so I then took out my armor and they looked amazed.

"You have certainly done well!" eclipse said as she looked at all the bars.

"Why thank you eclipse. But why are you really here?" I then asked when they looked at each other. "Please… I know you both wouldn't just come here just because of me. So why else are you here?"

"Well we needed to ask you something about your powers…" oh fucking shit…

"Like what?" I then asked.

"We need to see if your powers have to do with magic." Okay so that explains that. "And also some of our hunters stationed in dark Ponyville have exclaimed two legged creature had stopped one of their hunts for meat." Well… shit.

"No hunting will be done in my vicinity and that's that. I do not like seeing death to anything that hasn't done anything wrong." I then said in my defense and they looked at each other worried.

"Well stopping a hunt… means you have issued a challenge to all the hunters in that town." Son of a fucking bitch!

"Well then what?" I asked them trying to keep calm.

"They will challenge you at any time during the next year. If you survive for the next year then the challenge will be revoked." Okay so I just have to survive for a year… just great.

"Well I shall try my best."

"If you want we could disband the challenge?" moon asked and I only frowned.

"If you did that it would show weakness in me. I will take it like a man or stallion in this case. I got to get used to pony language." They only smiled.

"Then you are very brave ben." Eclipse said.

"Thank you. But do you know anything about my brother and sister?" I asked with worry.

"We do not know anything yet. Moon went to the day realm yesterday and searched around for answers but has come up with nothing so far." I was really hoping they would say they at least found something.

"Well thank you for at least trying." They only nodded. "Well what else?"

"Well we still need to cast a spell on you to see about your powers." I only nodded as they both lowered their horns at me and I felt a small tickle as a thin beam hit me and when they got back up they gasped.

"So that's what his attribute is…" eclipse said.

"Okay first question is how bad and second question is what do you mean?" I asked them as they looked at each other.

"The first one is actually you have a lot of magic inside of you… but it is a forbidden magic that nopony in the realm of light should have… light magic."

"So I guess this means I must die now…" I said sitting down with my head down.

"We shall make sure that you are not going to die… but you will need to try and keep the magic a secret until we know a way to get rid of it." I nodded at that. Anything not to be treated as an outcast.

"Well sister little sister I believe we shall need to leave. We have duties to attend to." Eclipse said as I only nodded as I walked over to the door and opened it for them as they all walked out and I then reclosed the door and watched them take flight into the rain with their wings. As soon as they both left I started to think. What if the others found out about the type of magic inside of me? They would treat me as an outcast when I don't ever want to be one again. I would actually rather die than let that happen again. As I just sat there I also thought about the treasure I needed to find. What would the treasure even be? This was going to be a hard hunt. Maybe I could use my magic to help me locate where it is? No that would most likely tip them off about what I am... Well shit there's nothing I can do except I just hope to find it during my stay here. As I got up and put away the bags and armor as soon as I sat back down taking a sip of tea midnight walked through the door. "Why is there tea made?" She asked me.

"The princesses had visited while you were out to check on me. We had tea and talked and then it turns out I have magic inside of me so it isn't actual powers." She only got wide eyed.

"Well then that's good! Well I was hoping that maybe you could come with us somewhere tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Depends on where it is we are going." She got a little sketchy.

"Well we were all hoping to go into the forest to look around for an important treasure..." I perked up at that. Could it actually be the treasure that I am looking for? Naw it couldn't be that much of a convenience. "Said treasure is what had created the elements of disharmony as well as elements of harmony..."

Son...

Of...

A...

Bitch...

Whelp... That's convenient for me.

"I would be happy to help. You need me to help you all through the forest?" She nodded.

"Then I will help you if I can study said treasure." She only smiled.

"You may study it even though there is nothing that can be done with it anymore." She said as she walked up the stairs. That's what you think. Well I guess I might as well get ready to go to the mine when midnight walked down. "Do you mind if I come with you to see how you work?" Shit.

"Sure you can come. But be careful and I do have a lot of bags full of gems I still haven't taken anywhere yet so don't take any." She only smirked.

"Gems are as valuable as dirt." Well and I was hoping to be rich. Well shit.

"Then you ready to go?" I asked taking back out my armor and putting it on.

"Why are you putting on your armor?" She asked me giving me a confused look.

"In case there are any cave ins I wouldn't get hurt that much." I said as she nodded and we started to run through the open rain towards the mines. I would have to make sure we don't find much steel and gold so then she wouldn't try to find out more about my magic. As we exited town another thought came to mind. What if she found the metal...? I would be in deep shit then. I am also starting to wonder why my mind wants me to keep all the gold I had found a secret. Maybe it's because once I leave midnights house I would no longer have friends and I would be treated as an outcast once more. As we finally reached the mines we walked in and I handed midnight a helmet lamp and then I grabbed one as well as several pickaxes and I lead her towards the cavern I had found to find that a lot of the entrance to be covered in crystal. "The entrance wasn't crystal last time." I said as I then pulled out my steel sword and we cautiously entered the cavern as I was then jumped by something with 8 legs and a body of a spider. "SHIT!" I yelled as I kicked it off of me and as I got back up I then watched it did as well and as it scurried back towards me I then planted my sword into its head. "Thought you could get the jump on me you little piece of shit!" I yelled as I then pulled out my sword and I then out it into its sheath and I grabbed the stuff I had brought and we both walked farther into the cavern and I could see some spots where gold was as we walked really deep until we found a good deposit if iron and I started to mine. "Found this cavern on my first day here." I told her as I swung the pickaxe with every word.

"Really?" She asked soon joining me as she started to swing the pickaxe as well.

"Yep. I must say that I had randomly chosen the soot where the rock wall was and I can't believe I found this loot cavern."

"Well you could sell all the iron you have to get enough bits to buy a house if you do this for about a month." She said as I started to out the chipped iron into a bag filling it and then moving it off to the side as I got working once more swinging the pickaxe.

"That might be the plan if I don't find anymore gold." I lied as she seemed to buy it.

"That would be wise since there is a lot of it." She said as she wiped her forehead of the sweat.

"So where were you when I woke up today?" I asked her.

"I was with my friends talking about a certain something." She said.

"Well it's none of my business to know what you have been talking about so I won't press questions. Maybe one of these nights you could bring the girls down here as well." She smiled at that.

"Maybe then everypony could start bonding with you then." She said with a smile as I loaded in the last of the iron and I left the bags as I picked up a few more empty bags and we walked further into the cavern when I decided maybe I should make it look like I am actually looking. "I can see some gold over here." I told her as I ran over to a chip in the wall and sure enough what I saw was correct as she ran over and used a spell on it and gasped.

"There would be enough gold here for about 5 bars... Enough for you to have a home." She then said. Well I guess the blacksmith was right.

"Well I got something else planned with these." I said with a smile as I started to chip away the rock surrounding it and she started to as well and soon we had uncovered a nice big load of it as I started to chip it away and then put it all into a bag.

After about an hour I had one full back of the gold and me and midnight both started to walk back towards the entrance as we also grabbed the bags of iron and as we reached the mines entrance we both dropped off our picks and helmets and we this time walked through the rain. "The armor really helps keeping me from getting cold and getting wet." I said as I watched the town come into sight.

"Well that's good. Just hope it doesn't get to much wear in it." She said with a smile.

"But how was your night last night?" I then asked her.

"Well when we all came home we all found you sleeping with your face in a mining book. What was up with that?" she then asked me.

"Well I wanted to learn more about mining here in the realm of night." She only smiled as we entered town.

"Well what now?" she then asked me.

"Now we take this to get smelted by the blacksmith." I said as she nodded and we made our way past the library and as soon as the blacksmith came into sight so I ran on ahead with the bags over my shoulders and in my hands and as I entered I found him rubbing his head. "Good night to you. I need to tell you something." I said as he smiled and took the bags and started to melt down the iron and gold. "You must not tell midnight of all the stuff I have stashed here." I said as he looked at me confused.

"Why?" he then asked me.

"Because I fear for something in my life that I never want to go through again." he only nodded as he started to melt the iron and poured the melted gold into bar slots just as midnight walked through the door.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Midnight." He said as he bowed to her before getting back to work.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." She said as she walked over and sat down next to me. "So what did you mean when you had something else planned for the gold?"

"Just going to turn them into some things since I know I will find more gold after a while." She only looked at me rather curious before we looked back at the blacksmith to watch him take out the gold bars and then start to fill in the slots with melted iron and he then sat down near his forge.

"So how have you been miss midnight?" he then asked her.

"The nights have been very good but not the night with any rain." She then said with a smile. What the fuck is wrong with these ponies?

"That is good. And ben the bars are now all finished." He said as he walked over and then pulled out the iron bars and then loaded the iron and the gold into a single bag and we thanked him for what he did and as soon as midnight walked out of the room I looked at him.

"Be ready for me to return with several things for you to make." He nodded with a smile as I then ran out the door after midnight through the rain. As soon as we made it back to the library I pulled out a total of 6 stones all in an oval shape and they were all a dark pink. It took me a while searching through the gems I had to find these stones. These were actually quite rare. They were called mood stones like in my world except actual chemicals were used to create them. These were actually natural. And if they were dark pink it means that I was currently passive and I then put them back into the bag and I dropped it all off in the closet and I then looked at the clock to find it was near time for bed. Man we must have worked a lot today in the mines. Well for now I think it's time for me to hit the sack for tomorrow since I got to help the girls go through the forest. As I took out the pillow and the blanket I did the same thing I did the other nights and as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find myself in my dream world which I actually rarely went to when I fell asleep. "That's because I brought you here." A voice said as I jumped and turned around to find moon walking towards me from behind me.

"You can control dreams?" I asked as she snickered a little.

"Yes I can. I have the same powers as my counterpart." She said.

"Well then why am I here?" I asked.

"I am here because I know something is troubling you." She said as I sighed.

"I rather not talk about it." I then said.

"It will not get easier until you talk about it." She said walking over as a couch and single seater appeared. That's what I called half couches. As she then laid down on the couch I then sighed before gripping my head and sighed once again.

"Only if I talk about before the day happened and I then talk about what actually happened tomorrow night." She nodded as I then sat down and began to remember my life before that day.

"_Before that day… my family and I all had a normal life. While I was just starting high school I was starting to be treated as an outcast because of my weirdness and my color changing eyes whenever I was devoted in a single emotion. All my friends saw me as a freak when they found out what my little brother and sister could do. They thought I would eventually become one of them so they all started to avoid me. I worked hard to show them that I meant no one any harm but they all still considered me a freak. Also when I first entered high school my girlfriend had dumped me for another guy. I got good grades, was a good athlete, and I helped whoever I could. But she considered me a freak like the others when she heard about my brother and sister. But one day I had gained the trust of my friends once more and they all brought me to a party. During the party everyone avoided me because they all knew about me and my family. I had a few drinks but never got drunk as they all just stared at me amazed with every drink I consumed and I felt fine the entire time. Nothing bad had happened to me at that party and I was glad I had earned the trust of all of my friends once more. But then the next day when I went to school as I was coming out of the bathroom I could hear my friends talking so I hid myself so I could hear what they were saying. "He downed 5 doses!"_

"_He should have died!"_

"_Then next time we try harder. Liam anything stronger you could wip up?"_

"_I could but I would need one of his hairs to test its ability before we give it to him again."_

_I couldn't believe my ears with what I had been hearing. They had brought me to the party to kill me and I couldn't even notice it. I was heartbroken with what they had done so as I pretended I was walking out the bathroom normally as soon as they saw me they smiled but as soon as I reached them I put on a face of rage as my eyes turned red and I kicked away Liam and pushed away Sally as I then had Adam and John in a headlock. I was yelling at them for trying to kill me and it took about 6 teachers to get me to let go of them. And they had to use a sedative to do so. When I went through court I had pleaded my case and I for some reason was found not guilty… but my so called friends didn't have to face the charges of what they had done. So one morning I had woken up on the grass and when I looked around I found the house that owned the lawn… was burnt to the ground. And I then recognized the mailbox and I started to run. The house that had burned all the way to the ground and the worst part was… it was Liam's house…and as I got back to my house I pretended to still be asleep as my mom walked in and woke me up and I was a good pretender. The day was also a Saturday as well so I had no school as I got up and started to help my parents with their chores all around the house Luke I always did every Saturday since I was 8. But during the time I had lunch there was a knock at the door and when I answered it standing there were two police officers. As I welcomed them into our home and I made us all some tea they had started to discuss with me about a recent house burning. I claimed I knew nothing of the sort as they took me and my entire family to see the burned down house and as I ran over to it I started to rummage around the debris… and that was when I found the burnt skeletons of all of my used to be friends and I started to cry for their deaths as my family all ran over to see what had happened and they had all gasped at what they saw and even the officers were shocked at what I had found. Later I was taken to a hospital because I wouldn't communicate with anyone anymore due to what had happened as thoughts went through my mind. Was I the one that did it? Was I the one that took innocent lives? Did I break the family oath? These and many more questions were asked through my mind as they tried to get me to communicate once more. I ate in silence and not with anybody else. I just stayed in my room the entire day and night. And when I finally became a little bit social again. I was treated in school like I was a murderer. I had most likely killed the smartest person, the athletic person, the hottest person, and the most awesome person… and removed them from life."_

"That's sounds horrible." She then said with some tears in her eyes.

"And the worst part is I don't even know if I did it." I then said as she hugged me as tears formed in my eyes.

"When you get back from your little treasure hunt tomorrow come to the castle." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I then asked her.

"Because all will then be revealed about that day… we had missed that day and all we got to do is ask the mirror…" she then said.

"What do you mean by the mirror?" I then asked.

"The mirror of destiny… it tells anypony's past, present, but ironically not future." He said and I perked up.

"Then expect me to be there after I get a few certain things made." She only smiled.

"Then I will await for thee. And you should also know we have been forced to stop the search for answers about your little brother and sister." I got a grim look on my face.

"I will still be there by the tomorrow." She only smiled.

"Your body should be waking up soon. Have a wonderful night." She said as I smiled and I then opened my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready to go on the quest?" midnight asked me as I only nodded as I then sat up and I then nodded. "The others should be here soon." As I sat up and put away the blanket and the pillow and I then put on my armor and then the sheaths for the swords and as soon as I placed my helmet onto my head there was a knock at the door as I opened it and I let them all in as I then closed the door as soon as I walked outside and I waited outside for them. "Well I need to fucking figure out how to make them their gifts for being my friends." I muttered as I watched the rain continue to come down when the door opened and they all walked out. "So where is this supposed treasure?" I then asked them.

"Somewhere near the old castle in the Everfree forest." midnight answered me as we all started to walk.

"Why do we bucking need him anyway?" shadow then asked midnight.

"because." Black rage then said.

"Because what?" she then asked.

"JUST BECAUSE!" she snapped as we all just continued walking until we eventually reached the entrance to the Everfree forest and we soon entered it. As we walked I always kept one hand on the steel sword as I looked around the forest. There were so many minds in here and some of them were all veering away from where we were. "So what can you all tell me about the forest?" I asked as they looked at me and then looked back ahead of the path.

"The forest is very dangerous no matter what time of the night it is." Rottenjack then answered me.

"Anything else?" I then asked.

"Why don't you just read it in a book?" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow!" midnight then yelled as I then felt a mind approaching us from farther down the path so I then pulled out the sword and threw it farther down the path and as we kept on walking I pulled my sword out of a Manticores head and we continued to walk and walk. We had passed through a stream, I had to kill a bunch of deadly vines, until we reached a chasm and we walked over a rickety bridge and I could see the ruins of an old castle as we then entered the ruins. "Now this place looks fucking wrecked… I would have loved to see this place when it was in its golden ages." I muttered as I turned around while walking with the girls until I saw we eventually reached a throne room.

"Okay so we all split up. Shadow you come with me because I don't trust you anywhere else, rottenjack and scarity you will check out the east wing, black rage and blood pie you check the west wing. I and shadow will check the north wing. And ben… you check everywhere else." I nodded at that as I slammed my sword into the ground and then closed my eyes. Everything emits a power. And if this thing was made of metal it's going to be a lot easier looking for power signatures. As I ghost around the entire castle ruins with my power vision I could tell that it was going to be a while before we found anything. And I would really like to find that artifact. If it was lost around here I know I will find it. As I continued to ghost around I eventually passed by midnights group and then soon black's and scarity's group and just before I returned to my standing body I could see something behind the throne. As soon as I entered my body I opened my eyes as I then walked over to the thrones. Behind one of these thrones was a secret tunnel. And behind another one was a deadly trap. Good thing I knew which one to look behind. As I walked over to the throne with a moon on it I then went onto its left side and I started to push it to my left. As it slowly moved inch by inch until eventually there was an entrance that goes downwards so I then climbed the ladder downwards and as soon as I reached a bottom I looked around. "It's so fucking dark…" I muttered when suddenly fires started all around. "Now that's not fucking scary…" I said as I started to walk around the room. There were a lot of pedestals in this giant room. Hard to believe this wasn't touched in so many years I mean look at all the dust! There's literately about inch deep dust down here. _"Who has come into the room of the pure?"_ a voice ranged out as I put my hands onto the hilts of my steel and gold swords ready to pull them out if I am attacked. _"So a human is still alive! How intriguing…"_

"Who the fuck is there?" I asked.

"_I am the guardian of the room of the pure… I have guarded many treasures that can only be wielded by ones with hearts of pure light… but due to this realm being made in darkness as well as there being darkness in all of their hearts… this room has had nothing taken…"_

"I'm just searching for something that has created the elements. Do you have it?" I asked as I stood straight up.

"_It is here… but what do you plan on doing with it?"_

"I was hoping to maybe study it a little before using it to help me make some armor with some meteorite metal that I had found."

"_So you have also found that as well… very well."_ And with that a fire appeared around a pedestal and I walked over to it and it looked like a crown. It was black and white and in the middle was half a black and the other half was white like they were alternate. _"Make sure this does not fall in the wrong hands… I hope to see you again soon… now this place shall be moved…"_ and with that there was a flash and I appeared on my back back in the throne room as I then sat up and the crown fell to the ground and then I saw all the girls run into the room. "Is that it?" blood pie asked.

"It is… my powers said it is." They all nodded as midnight helped me up and then I grabbed the crown and we all started to walk out of the castle and back towards the town.

"So where did you bucking find it?" shadow then asked me.

"Well when I searched the castle in my ghost form I found nothing until I spotted something and it was inside of the moon throne. So I then walked over and lifted the cushion and there it was."

"I don't believe you." She then said.

"Ya don't have ta believe him shadow. All that matters is that it has been found." Rottenjack said and that shut her up. We walked in silence the rest of the way and when we finally reached the town and everyone left to do their own things leaving only me and midnight.

"You can do what you want with the crown until later tonight when you need to return it to the princess in dark Canterlot." She said as I nodded and she walked back towards the library. Why is it I feel more for her then I do anyone else? Well I guess I should look into that later. As I walked towards the mine with the crown I decided to just build myself everything I could with the metal. As I exited town I started to think. What would happen when I go to the castle? Well I guess I'll find out later. As I reached the mine and I walked inside and grabbed a helmet I then walked towards where I hid the metal and I took it out and immediately it turned into a liquid. What dafuck? As I just watched it I scratched my head. "How the fuck am I going to make armor?" I muttered and then a large amount of the liquid rose up and then smothered my entire body and then it disappeared inside of me. "What dafuck just happened?" I asked as I felt my body and found nothing wrong. "Well at least it wasn't fucking weapons that did that." And instantly I regretted it as in everywhere the metal rose up and started to form weapons and then they all turned to me. "Shit I should learn to keep my mouth shut at times." I then said as a sword slammed into me and as soon as I hit the wall it went straight into me and disappeared leaving no trace of a wound but it still hurt like hell and I then noticed the other weapons flying towards me. "shit." I said as they all hit me and disappeared inside of my body and I must say I almost passed out from all the pain my body was in as I slowly got onto one knee and then stood up and looked around to no longer see any of the liquefied metal on the ground. "Just fucking great. I go through all that fucking work and what do I get in the end? Nothing." I then said as I then decided to mine some gold for a while and when I decided to be finished I had 5 bags worth of gold so I then picked them all up and I made my way to the blacksmith but I first made a quick stop at the library and I fetched the mood stones and I then made my way towards the blacksmith. As soon as I got there when I walked in, he immediately took the bags and started to melt down the gold. "Ready for a little project?" I asked him and he only smiled as I then saw he had small fangs. "Then let's get to work."

Multiple hours later we had finished the little gifts and we both wiped our brows as I put them into a box and then closed it up. "Thanks for the help." I told him as he only smiled before walking out of the forge and towards the library where I would first drop off the box and hide it up near the balcony area in a good spot but before I could do anything else I was on my knees throwing up.

"He was not ready for the teleportation sister." I heard eclipse say as I looked up breathing hard as I saw I was now in the castle throne room.

"I believe… you wanted this…" I said as I pulled out the crown and then dropped it as I fell onto my stomach breathing hard.

"So you and your new friends have found it?" I heard moon say amazed.

"Yes… now can I see the mirror of destiny?" I asked as eclipse gasped.

"How do you know about it?!" she yelled.

"I know about it because your sister told me about it in my dream last night when I was telling her my story." I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we hear the last of it?" moon asked.

"Only you two… no guards." All the guards lowered their weapons at me but before they could do anything eclipse spoke.

"Leave us." she said as they all walked towards the door and as soon as I saw the last one exit and then close I sighed before sitting down cross-legged.

"_Moon can tell you the first part of my story because I rather not repeat what I say… it was a normal day in the house. About a year since the burning and deaths of my so called friends. We were all having a normal day when there was a knock at the door. As I went and opened it like a good son for my parents standing there were men in suits… a lot of them in suits… as I let them all in I made up a bunch of tea and brought it in for them all and I then saw a badge come out to show my parents. They were FBI… and they were most likely here for me, my little brother, and little sister. As they talked to our parents eventually my dad nodded and some of the men grabbed my little brother and sister. As I yelled for them to let them go my dad stopped me before I could attack them. He said that they had to go under the order of the head. And I still didn't understand when it clicked in my head. They were going to study my little brother and sister. When I found that out I felt my eyes change to red as I started to breath heavily and I could feel a heat coming from my nose. "GRAB HIM HE'S ONE OF THEM!" one of the men yelled but as soon as one of them tried to grab me from behind I grabbed his arm and broke it over my shoulder as I then flipped him over me and I then kicked him into a bunch of his buddies and as they all charged me I saw them all start to raise into the air from a unknown force as suddenly I appeared all around the room giving blows to every one of them and in the end they all fell onto the ground as I then grabbed a gun and aimed it at the men holding my parents and before he could even say anything I fired multiple shots… also hitting my parents in the process. As the man fell to the ground I felt myself calm down as me and my siblings ran over to them. They told us that we had a heritage inside of us. And that heritage gave us our powers that made us freaks to other humans. I was a special one my dad called me. My powers were controlled by my emotions. He also told me to try and stay calm for as long as I could to prevent any of what had just happened from ever happening again. And I cried… as they died in my arms… and it had all been my fault…"_

As I finished talking I opened my eyes to see moon and eclipse both crying a little. "Now that you know I need to find out if what I had first done was actually my fault." Moon only nodded as she got off of the throne and I followed her to a door behind the thrones and as soon as she opened it there was a small room and there was a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Think of the day you want to remember and it will show it to you." She said as I instantly thought of it and I watched in horror at what happened… it was of me storming into the house… finding all of them asleep… strangling Sally… Liam trying to get me off of Sally as Adam and John did the same… as I killed Sally… then as I pulled out a knife and slit johns throat… as Adam jumped me but took a knife to the throat… and finally of me beating Liam to death before I walked out of the house… turned to it… and breathed fire causing it to catch… and then of me passing out onto the grass. As I continued to stare in horror soon moon came over to me and started to hug me as I fell onto my knees… I had killed them… it was me all along… as I started to cry moon just continued to hug me when I calmed down enough to move I then stood up and was ushered out of the room by moon as I then saw a chair and I walked over and sat down in it and I gripped my head as I thought about what I had done. "I can't believe it was me all along…" I muttered as moon took the throne once more.

"What did he see?" I heard eclipse ask moon.

"it was a long time question that he needed to be answered… and the answer was the one he wasn't hoping for… he was the one that had killed his so called friends…" eclipse gasped and I could feel a set of eyes start gazing at me.

"Well…" I then said standing up. "The past is the past… I at least have some new friends now… I just hope that they never treat me like they did." they smiled.

"I will try and make sure they don't." moon said as I then quickly hugged her.

"Do you mind teleporting me back to where I was before you teleported me?" I asked as she nodded and I was back on the balcony and I for once didn't throw up.

"So ya sure he's not here?" I heard rottenjack say from inside. Well this would be a good time to give them their gifts. As I grabbed the box from its hiding place before I could come into sight of them I heard midnight talk. "He's not here so now we can talk about him." I heard midnight say and I froze in my spot.

"So you finally think that he isn't worth it?" I heard shadow say.

"He didn't even like the blood cupcake!" I then heard blood pie yell.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are all right." I froze as midnight said that. No…

"So you finally see what he's like?" I then heard black say.

"Yes I do… and I think it would be of the best interest if… I ask the princess that he dies…" and with that I walked into view and I threw the box at them surprising them as the contents were spilled all over the floor.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL FUCKING THINK ABOUT ME?!" I yelled with tears starting to come to my eyes. "YOU ALL SEE ME AS A THREAT AND AREN'T EVEN GIVING ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN?! AND AFTER I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TO MAKE THOSE FOR YOU ALL!" I pointed at the golden headbands. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU ALL! IF YOU WANT ME ILL BE WHERE THE BLACKSMITH IS!" I yelled as I then ran and jumped off of the balcony and landed on the ground and I started to run through the rain towards my destination.

**Midnight's POV**

"Good riddance." Shadow said as I walked over and picked up one of the things he had pointed at and gasped.

"What is it mid?" I heard rottenjack ask me as I then showed them the object and they gasped as well.

"Is that stone what I think it is?" Blood pie asked and I nodded. What was inside of the object was a mood stone... rarer then gold...

"He made these for us..." I then said as I looked around at the other ones and they were all the same and they all were made with gold. So that's what he had a use of the gold for.

"I think we may of bucked up." Shadow then said.

"We got to find him!" Black then said as we all nodded and we ran out into the beautiful rain towards the blacksmith. As we ran I started to think. Did he really care for us? Or was he using us? Those questions haunted my mind as we reached the blacksmith and when we walked in the blacksmith was walking out of his basement. "Where's Ben?" I asked.

"Follow me first before I tell you." He said and we all followed him into the basement and we got an amazing sight. In his basement were loads of steel, iron, gold, gems, and even a few blood diamonds. "This is all his." He said and we all gasped. "He told me when he got here earlier before he let that all of this would of made him an outcast once more and he didn't want to be an outcast. So he left almost all of it here with me to watch over." So that answers the question... He did care for us... Enough to do anything to stay our friend... And we just threw it all away... "He wanted me to show you this in case you all stopped by before I told you where he went. He went into the ever free forest." We all looked at each other worried.

"He doesn't have his armor or weapons! He would die out there!" Scarity yelled and we all nodded as we ran out of the basement and then into the rain and then towards the forest where we immediately started to yell out bens name trying to find him "BEN! BEN!" we kept on yelled as I then found some tracks... That leads straight to... "He... Went there..." I then said afraid as I pointed towards two trees grown into each other above the ground.

"What are ya so afraid of mid?" Rottenjack asked me.

"That way is the town of the blanks..." I then said. "We need to hurry up before they claim another victim. Do not get seen." As they nodded we ran straight into blank territory. As we were running through twists and turns eventually I could see the town and it was also day time here. This town is the only place in dark Equestria that needs both the day and night... Cause if it always stayed night then the blanks would of always traveled all over Equestria taking victims left and right. "Did we pass into the day realm?" Blood pie asked.

"No we didn't. We are still in the night realm. Princess nightmare had placed a spell on this place long ago because of a decision they had made... The town in the day realm was always nicer until night... But this town... Is dangerous no matter what." I said as we snuck our way into the town and we could hear cheering the further we got in.

"It might already be too late for him." Shadow said as she flew into of a roof and I teleported the rest of us onto there as well and what we saw amazed us. In the middle of a giant crowd sitting at a table drinking strong cider was Ben and he was drinking against three blanks until I watched as one after another the blanks all fell onto the ground as the blank leader trotted over and lifted up bens arm. "Why is this happening?" Black rage asked and instantly it came to my mind.

"This... Would only happen if he... Decided to stay with them forever... And share their curse." They gasped.

"Why would he do that?" Scarity asked.

"Because of what we have done to him. He will outlive us all most likely and he would forget about our one mistake that he came here because... Us hurting him on the inside." We all continued to watch as the table was cleared and Ben and another blank stood in the circle and they both got into fighting stances and as the blank then charged Ben he remained unmoving until he sidestepped the blanks attack and then swept out his legs and then kicked him into the crowd as they all cheered and Ben had a big smile on his face. "He's so happy here..." Black rage said with a frown and a tear in her eye. This was the first time I had ever seen her cry.

"We should just go..." Shadow said but as he turned to get off the roof we were encountered by several ponies and then the dreaded sun took that moment to set and the moon to rise.

"Why aren't you 6 at the..." His eyes then turned to rage. "... The mark..." He then said as they all grabbed us and then threw us over the rooftop and causing us to land in the circle.

"The maaaark." They all said as we watched them all start to turn and Ben did as well. As they all turned into undead so did Ben... But his was the scariest.

"They are going to ruin the party." Said a grey coated and blacked maned and tail pony as it walked towards us with glowing red eyes.

"I know these ponies' Greg hoof..." Ben then muttered and the supposed Greg hoof stopped moving.

"How so Ben?" He then asked.

"They are the reason why I am here..." Ben then said with sour in his voice.

"Then allow me to let you have the honors." He said backing off as Ben started to trudge his way towards us.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" A mare then asked.

"I have made my mind three leaves." Grey hoof then said smiling as Ben got closer and closer to us.

"Ben..." I then said as tears came my eyes as our impending doom came closer and closer.

"You all brought this on yourselves..." He then said as he was now 10 feet away.

"Ben we know what we did to you was wrong..." Rottenjack said.

"Then why did you do it?! You treated me like I was shit in the end when all I did was try and become friends with you all!" He snapped as he was now 9 feet away.

"Only because we were scared! Because you were-" blood pie yelled but was cut off by Ben.

"Because I was a freak in your world! That's why you did it!" He then yelled as he was now 8 feet away.

"I like his methods..." Greg hoof hissed.

"What do you mean?" Three leaves asked.

"Giving the ponies who have wronged him the last thoughts they would need... Guilt and fear..." Greg hoof said as Ben was now 7 feet away.

"Ben... We had come to-" scarity said but was cut off once more.

"To do what?! Tell me I am to be executed!" He then yelled as he was now 6 feet away.

"No we-" shadow was cut off.

"You came to rub in my face how much of a freak I was!" He was now 5 feet away.

"We came to apologize..." Black rage said and he froze where he was.

"... What..." He then said.

"We had come to ask for your forgiveness because of what we have done... We have come to try and make amends." And with that three leaves walked forward.

"I'm finishing this." She then said as she then bucked him to the side causing his back to slam into a wall and he crumpled onto the ground.

"BEN!" we all yelled as the mare got closer and closer.

Bens POV

They... Came to apologize... As I opened my eyes I could see that three leaves was now getting closer and closer to them all as I then struggled to get off of the ground as I felt the curse on me reverse. "Guilt... The best last thought to have before death..." I heard three leaves say as I got onto my right knee as I still looked down and as I kept myself up with my left fist.

"No..." I then said.

"What do you mean n- so you have renowned our ways...?" Three leaves said. "But why?"

"Because they did what my old friends didn't..." I said as I looked up at them. "They apologized for just the thought of killing me." I said as I stood up. "And that means they have earned my forgiveness..." I pointed my left arm at her. "AND THAT MEANS I WILL PROTECT THEM WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND LIFE!" And with that I felt an explosion happen around me as it sent them flying as I then charged three leaves and gave her a mean right hook to the face sending her flying away as I then roared out causing me to get surrounded by a bright white light.

Midnights POV

"What's happening to him?" I asked as we all watched him start to rip apart the blanks as a scroll appeared from princess nightmare so I then opened it up and read it.

Dear midnight sparkle

Please tell me that the beam in the sky wasn't Ben...

As I wrote down yes and as I sat not it away soon there was a flash and princess nightmare and princess eclipse were with us and she gasped when she looked around and then spotted Ben ripping apart all of the blanks attacking him. "Report." She then said. As I started to tell her everything from when Ben had ran out of the library or I should say jumped out as soon as I finished I saw a few tears in her eyes. "And I had told him I would make sure it didn't happen again..." She then said.

"What do ya mean princess?" Rottenjack asked her.

"Ben had told me last night during a dream a story... A story about how he was betrayed by his old friends... And it ended up with him killing them in the end." We all gasped at that fact as we watched him get hit away by another flank. "We need to get you all out of here so you aren't tainted by his magic."

"What do you mean princess?" Shadow asked.

"The magic that is currently in use is the forbidden magic..." We all gasped. This means that he will have to be killed... All because his magic was light magic...

"We will stay here with him to help him fight!" Shadow said as she flew straight into the crowd sending a bunch of them flying as black rage walked over to the forest and then turned around.

"ATTACK!" she then yelled as animals of all shapes and sizes burst from the tree line and started to attack the blanks as the last of us all charged into the fight trying to help Ben.

Bens POV

Man these fucking undead didn't know when to quit. I swear I mist of killed three leaves about 20 times and every single time differently. And I had just fucking killed him again my ripping off his head! I am going to seriously need a couple headache vitamins after this. As I continued to punch and kick I could see that the girls were now all fighting along with moon and eclipse... But they were about to get overwhelmed. "Girls!" I yelled and that was the distraction they needed to pin my arms against my back on the ground as I continued to struggle as 5 of them held me down and grey hoof just stood in front of me and I watched as they knocked out eclipse and moon and then they had all subdued the others and I watched as they were all dragged into my view as my face was held down so I would only look to the right. "Kill them all..." Grey hoof hissed as several of them all, including motherfucking three leaves, all moved their way towards them all. "Do it slowly..." Grey hoof then hissed and I struggled even more as I watched them all bite down on one of their back forelegs causing them all to scream out in pain as I struggled more and more... As my rage soon started to take over... I than watched them all then bite the other legs causing another scream to ring out from them... And I watched them all prepare to bite their stomachs as I watched out of the corner of my eye my hand was covered with a white aura... And it was darkening quite fast as it soon turned a dark grey. "Do it..." Grey hoof hissed and that was when I suddenly gained the strength to send all of them flying off of me as I then grabbed him by his throat as all the others stopped what they were doing and watched with surprise. "Let him go!" Three leaves yelled as I then lifted her up with my now grey magic and then grabbed her in the throat with my other hand as they struggled against my grasp. "Ben..." I could hear midnight say as she looked very weak so I then turned my attention back to the pony's in my grasp. My fingers were literately dug into their skin making escape I possible as black ooze covered my hands. "So now what's going to happen?" I asked with a smile.

"You turn into one of us..." Grey hoof hissed as I watched the black ooze on both of my hands start to crawl all over my arms as they reached my elbow and I was forced to drop them both as it started to envelope my entire body and it was starting to creep over my head as I then fell onto the ground not being able to see as I struggled against what it was doing against me.

Midnights POV

So much pain... Ben... That was all I thought of as I watched Ben get enveloped in the black ooze. "Ben..." I said barely able to even hear myself as his struggling soon came to a halt.

"So he died instead of becoming? How unfortunate... Now kill the ones with the marks so we can begin the party once more." Grey hoof hissed as the blanks from before started to approach us once more as we all braced for the worst of it... The blanks were the most powerful beings in existence... And they just captured three Alicorns... I'm sorry Ben... And with that there was a powerful screech. "Looks like he actually chose to change." Grey hoof hissed as the body started to spasm until it got up and walked over and kneeled in front of grey hooved. "Let us welcome Benjamin Goyle to the pa-" he didn't finish his sentence as the body stood up and spun around and kicked him in the face sending him flying as I watched as the black ooze all over Ben start to go away... As if it melted into his skin... And as soon as it all was gone he raised his left arm forwards and pointed at try grey hoof as he got back up. "SWORD OF FORGIVNESS!" Ben yelled... And we all stood shocked... As a sword suddenly appeared in his hand pointed at grey hoof... And then they both charged each other.


	6. Chapter 6

What did he mean by sword of forgiveness? For now I just watched as he and grey hoof clashed metal hoof to sword and with every clang I winced because the sound caused my wounds to hurt more. "How..." I heard princess eclipse say as she woke up.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"He is holding a newly forged element..." I gasped as I looked back at him. "What did he say the name was?"

"Forgiveness." I answered as they clashed once more causing me to wince.

"He could have just created that from his own power and... What has happened to him?!" She then said worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His magic... Has changed severely..."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"He now only has dark magic instead of light magic." My eyes got wide at what she just said. That should be impossible! Changing ones magic drastically would most likely kill the user. But how did he do it? He was tiring with every strike except also getting stronger at the same time. But why were his eyes black and red? "Princess... What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked.

"His eyes tells his current strongest emotion. He is currently blinded by untapped rage that he has been holding back." She said as I tried to make my way over to her as she then lifted me with her magic and brought me over.

"Thank you princess..." I said as we continued to watch the fight off grey hoof while the other blanks watched as well from the other side. "You do know that he is rich right?"

"Explain." She said.

"When we first went to find him inside of the blacksmith basement were jewels, steel, iron, gold, even a few blood diamonds." She looked at me rather amazed.

"Why does the blacksmith have all of that?" She then asked.

"It's not his... Its bens." She gasped.

"Then why hasn't he used it?" She asked me as she put her attention back onto the fight.

"Because I already told the story... And princess nightmare told me he no longer wanted to be an outcast so he cast aside the idea for wealth." She only nodded as we watched grey hoof get slammed through a house only to come back for more as grey hoof soon sent Ben flying over a house and I heard a crash and a crumble. Must have crashed into another building... That means... "Ben!" I then yelled as I watched the blanks start to get closer and closer to us with their glowing red eyes and red fanged coated with old blood. But just before they could reach us a beam of black and white shot up from behind the house that Ben was sent flying over and everypony stopped what they were doing and looked towards the beam and suddenly they were all sent flying backwards as my friends and princess nightmare all were suddenly all around us as we saw Ben... Standing in front of us... With pieces of wood and stone... Protruding all over his body causing him to bleed profusely all over his clothes. "Ben..." I then said this time in a whisper as he raised the sword once more against the blanks and as they all jumped at him he made one slash sending them all flying as he planted the sword into the ground and they all started to dissolve into it. "At least... I won... And they lived..." With that last word he then collapsed onto the ground still bleeding and just in time for the others to snap awake as we all couldn't move due to our hind legs.

"Princess... What are we going to do?" I asked.

"He's bleeding a lot so we must start healing him." Princess nightmare said as she levitated him over to us and laid him down on his back as we started to carefully take out the stone and wood in his skin and when that was done we started to heal him. He had taken so many injuries in the battle. I'm surprised he hasn't died yet. As we continued to heal his wounds I soon noticed the sun was coming up once more. "Princess we need to leave if I know the curse." I said and they nodded as we all suddenly ended up in the throne room where multiple guards ran over and helped us all up as we all looked at Ben as he was still unconscious. "Can't believe he created an element..." Princess eclipse said.

"What do you mean sister?" Princess nightmare asked.

"While he was fighting for us he had said sword of forgiveness... It was made of the exact same material used to create the elements... But this kept on changing color." She looked at Ben.

"Then that means even more if a reason not to get on his bedside." She then said as we all nodded and I started to heal my friend's hind legs and as soon as that was done I noticed Ben was starting to stir.

"He's waking up..." I then said as he slowly opened his eyes and they were now a dark pink and I sighed with relief when I saw this. Dark pink means he is currently passive and it means he no longer has rage inside of him at the time.

"What the fuck happened to me?" He asked as he sat up. "All I remember is fighting the entire population of sunny town..."

"That's because you were helping us." Blood pie said as he looked around.

"I know I was close to death... How the fuck am I still alive then?" He asked.

"Magic played a part in saving you... Even if three Alicorns were all healing you we almost lost you..." I said and he only rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then sorry for the scare and... Wait a minute... Did I go all blinded by rage during the fight?" He then asked worried and when we nodded he put his hands in his head. "Wells he's going to be back..." He then muttered.

"Who's going to be back?" I then asked.

"No one!" He then said sitting up.

"Well then I believe we have all had a long night and I also believe you would all need some sleep." And with that some of the guard walked over and Ben seemed to recognize one of them.

"Flower?" He then asked with a smile.

"How you doing so far in dark Ponyville?" A made guard asked who I assumed was flower.

"Good, went mining a lot, found a lot of gold, and beat the shit out of the undead earlier." He then said.

"You found gold!" She then said amazed as we turned down another hallway.

"Yep. It like calls out to me. I even found some blood diamonds as well if you want one. I got like 7 of them."

"Depends if you really want to give me one." She said as we stopped at the hallway to the rooms.

"I'll bring one the next time I come back. Nice to see you again." He said as we walked down the hall as we each chose a room once more as soon as I saw Ben go into his room I knocked on the door after a few minutes and he then opened up. "Yeeesss?" He asked in a cheesy tone and with a smile.

"We need to talk."

Bens POV

As I let midnight into the room as soon as I closed the door I then sat down on the bed and she sat down to my left. "We need to talk about what you said earlier." She said and I paled. "I won't tell anypony." I then sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you... I was referring to him..." I then said and she looked confused as she caught me looking at the mirror.

"What do you mean by him?" She asked looking at the mirror and then back at me. "All I see in the mirror is you."

"That's because it technically is me... But isn't at the same time..." She put on another confused look. "I have an alternate personality... That is quite evil..."

"How?" She then asked.

"Well it all happened while I was in elementary school. I was walking home when I was suddenly attacked by multiple dogs and they all chased me down into a dead end alley... And as I was backed against a wooden wall... When I next opened my eyes... I found all 5 of them dead on the ground in front of me... And that was when I found out about him... When he spoke to me in my mind... He was no longer with me when I entered high school... But I hardly liked to talk about him... I named him Krodh... After the name of a story I had read... Its nickname is rage... I was glad when he left but he wasn't the only one that had come to life... Others did as well and I named them all the same names from the story... I named the negatives... Because that's what they all were... They all left at the same time as Krodh... But if Krodh is coming back then they most likely will as well... He was also the one that had killed my friends... And I recognized it was him when he burnt down the house... With a jet of fire coming from his mouth. He could always do that... Ever since he came alive I was never left alone again and he was there for me whenever I was alone. I actually missed him a little when he left... He was the only one that had ever talked to me unlike the others. They would just use me and then go away. Krodh I must say was my best friend during my days in elementary school but he became more distant in middle school until one day I was being bullied in the bathroom and he used my body to severely punish the ones bullying me... I came back to my body in the class room as my teacher was starting class... Only later did I find out what he had done to them... He had broken their arms and their legs, gave one two black eyes, and gave the other a broken jawbone and broken nose. When he eventually stopped talking to me it was when I realized that I hadn't been through a lot of trouble that I needed him for. And that's about it." As she stared at me with shock I sighed.

"Did your old friends know?" She then asked me.

"No they didn't. But they did find out on the day they were all killed. He looks different from me as he causes my body to change... My hair turns black and red... My eyes become full on black and green... Never knew why green with black... And my body color darkens a little bit." I said.

"Should I tell the others?" She asked me.

"Well no... To be honest I quite need him with me a lot... Whenever I was in trouble that would have gotten me hurt badly he always helped and it was better when I didn't remember what he did." She only nodded. "Anything else?" I then asked her.

"Why?" She then asked.

"Why what?" I then asked.

"Why did you forgive us so easily when we all thought it would have been best if you died?" She asked and I sighed once more.

"Because you apologized... Everyone I met... Treated me like an outcast... You all at least gave me a chance and even though you wanted to kill me and I ran off... You came after me and it showed me one thing that didn't break through at first when you were talking to me in sunny town... It showed me that you all actually cared for me... And that actually made me a very happy boy right there..." She only smiled.

"Then another question... Can I get to know you better?" She asked and I only smiled.

"Sure you can! I am 17 and I was born on March 5 1997. I like turtles, ducks, and any animal that wouldn't try to kill me. My favorite colors or I should say my only favorite colors would be black, red, and green. I like to play the guitar and the drums and-"

"You play music?" She asked looking at me with amazement.

"Yep. I used to play songs for my family all the time... But now all I have left are my brother and sister and I don't know what happened to them." She put her hoof onto my shoulder.

"I'm sure the princesses will find something soon about them... For now just worry about actually getting to know the place." She said and I then smiled.

"Did I already say that your my favorite?" I asked and she only giggled as we hugged before she let go. "Now as I was saying I also like to draw even though I think I don't so good but my family says I do great and that's about it."

"You are very interesting you know that?" I only smiled as she said that.

"Well I was also considered a freak in my world. I'm only glad that you are all now my friends." I said as she smiled.

"Then that's good. Your think that when we get back to dark Ponyville we could go mining again?" She asked and I only smiled.

"I would like that. Maybe you can convince the others to come as well. I'm already rich so I don't need much more stuff but it's entertaining." She only smiled.

"Well then its agreed. I should also say that we all love the gifts you got us." She said with a smile.

"You do?" I asked hoping it wasn't a joke.

"We all loved it." That made me smile.

"Well it took a lot of thought, time, and determination." She smiled once more.

"Well then you made a good use of wasting your time. So are you going to build a house?" She asked me.

"If it's alright with you would you mind if I stayed with you?" I asked hoping for a yes but I doubt it.

"Sure."

Hook...

Line...

Sinker...

What happened to my brain...

"Really?" I asked and she smiled once more.

"Yes. I must say it gets quite boring when my friends are all busy doing something else. So having you around would do greatly!" I smiled as I hugged her and she hugged me.

"Thanks midnight. Do you promise not to tell anyone? I know you said you wouldn't but I need assurance." She nodded as I smiled. "Thanks you. I should also let you know that I don't know a way to stop him and you cannot hint that you know him when I'm around after this day. He will take over me and kill you if he knew." She nodded with a worried look on her face. "Good. Now for now I think it's time for bed."

"Good night Ben."

"Goodnight midnight." I said as I closed my eyes and I got into the bed.

"Ben?" I heard midnight ask as I then opened my eyes and then flipped myself. "Do you mind if I sleep in here for the night?" She asked me.

"Sure you can. But I have boundary's remember." She smiled at that as I rolled myself over twice giving her enough room to get in and fall asleep and when I heard her fall asleep I quickly kissed her forehead after a few minutes and I saw her face blush and I could only smile at that as I flipped myself over and j then fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

"So how you been while I was asleep?" I heard Krodh ask as I entered my dream world and I started to walk around.

"It's been good..." I then said.

"Well you woke me up in that fight you were in as well. I watched it and dude you got some wicked swordplay." He said with a smile as he jumped down from a nearby roof and I smiled.

"Well it helps if I was trapped in a building for about 3 months and the only books they had that were interesting were swordplay." I then said with a laugh as we shook hands.

"Well I must say that I now need the exercise." He then said as he poked his stomach.

"Yes you do." I then said.

"Well anything that I should prepare for sooner or later?" He then asked me.

"Well maybe when the hunters of dark Ponyville challenge me. I don't know if it's a duel to the death though... And also if we find the one responsible for me killing my parents... I hope you have fun with them..." His eyes flashed black and green and he put a big smile on his face.

"Deal. So how you been since I fell asleep? And I mean this time emotion wise." He then asked.

"Well I think Kaam must be waking up because I have been having feelings." I then said as he laughed a single yell.

"Well to bad I locked her up before I fell asleep. She was getting to annoying trying to mate with me in your mind so I locked her up. She shouldn't be affecting you until I decide to finally let her out." I got worried. Does this mean... I am actually falling in love? "It appears that way do sent it." He then said. I fucking forgot he could read my mind since we share the same mind. "Yes you did..." Asshole. "That's cause I was born near one and in one." As we both laughed at that joke suddenly I realized what he meant.

"Hey!" I then yelled as he fell to the ground laughing his ass off and I then kicked him and he stopped as he then got back up.

"Well sorrrrrrry for talking the truth." He then said.

"I really didn't miss you..."

"Yes you did..."

"And I was glad you were asleep..."

"No you weren't..."

"And I actually did miss you though..."

"Wow there! We are not in a relationship!" He yelled as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him with a smile.

"I thought... You were... Awe shut the fucking hell up..." He said causing me this time to fall onto the ground laughing as he looked at me annoyed. He really despised it when I laughed at him as he glared at me with murderous intent. "Well you should be waking up soon dickhead." He then said as I then opened my eyes and sat up to still find midnight asleep but I still felt really sleepy. Maybe I just slept another fucking four hours once again like my body does rarely. Well I guess I will go on a walk then. As I got out of bed midnight chose that time to roll over and make grabbing motions for me. Well shit what would she be dreaming about. And then her body started to cry. Oh for fucks sake and my kind heart. As I got back onto the bed and put her front legs around me her crying soon stopped. Okay!.. How am I going to explain this to her later?.. Well I am... Wait. Maybe if I substitute myself with a pillow! Let's try a little me teleportation. As I popped up next to the bed out of her grasp I then quickly grabbed a pillow and I then replaced it where I used to be and I then stretched before I put back on my black and green shoes and I walked out of the room. And went for the walk around the castle with my hands in my jeans. I will need to ask scarity to make me some new clothes soon cause I might need some smaller ones with all the work I have been doing in the mine. As I continued to walk around eventually I located a balcony as I then walked over to the right and I sat down on the edge with my back against the wall and my right foot hanging off the ledge as I looked up at the permanent night sky. I was surprised that the eclipse didn't make the realm freeze yet. Well it kind of did if you count the rain making it cold. I was glad I was at least in the rain to help me calm down. I don't know why but whenever I felt water hitting my face from natural causes always calmed me down a lot. As I was looking at the eclipsed sun I started to think. What's going to happen to me now? I mean I could buy a house but where would that leave midnight... She's closer to me then Krodh right now... Maybe I'm just getting to attached at the moment. I mean I think I might of had feelings for her when I first saw her... But would that be called bestiality? I don't really know anymore. "What are you doing up so early?" I heard a voice say and when I turned to look it was moon.

"Well this actually rarely happens to me. But when it does I go somewhere to think k and this spot was just perfect." I said as she just smiled and walked over.

"Then how has your stay in dark Equestria been?" She asked me.

"Well its... Been good..."

"Something is bothering you. And I wish to know what." She said and when I looked at her she had the look on her face that she wasn't going to back down from what she just said. Well fuck me with her being so determined.

"Well I have fallen for someone here." She only smiled as she laid down and I could tell she was waiting for details. "Well you know her... She's like you... She's beautiful..."

"It's midnight sparkle isn't it?" She asked and I froze as I then turned my head to look at her and she had a very big grin on her face. "I knew you had feelings for her when I saw the way you looked at her."

"Well I'm in some deep shit right now." I then said as she laughed.

"I wouldn't say so... But I would say keeping this a secret from my little sister though." I got confused at what she just said and she froze... Like she didn't mean to say it.

"Let me guess this time... Moon has feelings for me?" She sighed before she nodded.

"Ever since we first started to watch you. She had taken a liking to you. But ever since you became more mature and stronger... I could tell she was beginning to fall in love with you... And when you were brought to our realm the same night she confessed to me her feelings for you." She said.

"Well once again I am in some deep shit right now." She tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't.

"Haven't you ever heard of herding?" She then asked me and I looked at her confused until I remembered. Horses sometimes herd to sire offspring to continue their legacies.

"I have but humans are more like one mate." She put her head down and sighed before looking at me. "But I think I might need to give this a try." She smiled.

"That is good. I hope you have a fun night in dark Ponyville tomorrow."

"Who are you talking to?" A new voice asked as we looked and I saw a bug like pony with a menacing looking pony in armor.

"Queen Chrysalis and king Sombra." Eclipse said and they got wide eyed when they saw me.

"Am I going to die now or?" I asked doing a sliding hand motion with both my hands.

"Who is this?" The scary armored pony asked.

"This Sombra is Benjamin Goyle. The one human in his world that could use magic." He walked over and started to look at me closely.

"Why isn't he dead?" He then asked looking at her.

"Why do you ask that honey?" The bug pony asked. Well shit.

"He has light magic." She got a little bit angry as they both looked towards eclipse.

"Because he can change what kind of magic he has in battle..." She then said as they got wide eyed.

"I swear if either of you want to fucking cut me open I will not hesitate to protect myself." I told them.

"How does it happen?" Sombra asked her.

"When he gets really mad... Like earlier this night in sunny town..."

"What were you doing there?!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Reason being is of none of your business at the moment. But it happened when we were all getting hurt... And his magic changed to dark magic as he struggled to try and save us. And in the end he did just that." She said. I hope to god they don't find out about Krodh.

"So it all happens through rage..." Sombra said looking at me curiously.

"Don't even fucking think about it." I said giving him a glare as he still stood still as nobody breathed. "So who are these people eclipse?" I then asked her.

"This is king Sombra and his wife queen chrysalis. They full over the changelings and the crystal empire. They have no counterpart in the day realm due to them coming from there and they were cleansed by the elements of harmony and were sent here except for chrysalis... She was banished from Equestria by shining armor and princess cadence." She answered.

"Well that must suck..." I then said as they reminded motion less. "Wow tough crowd..." I then muttered.

"Sombra will be one of the ones to help you with your magic." Eclipse said and I put on a look of horror. Well I'm am so fucking going to die soon...


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you all ready to go?" I asked as they all nodded. Over the last few hours I was talking to my new teacher about dark magic. What intrigued him them most about me was that my magic changed when I was mad enough. But I also learned why he was here. He used to be very evil in the day realm until he was defeated by something called the crystal heart by the mane six of that realm. And I was friends with their counterparts. It would be very awkward if I met them somehow. But I also learned more about them both. Turns out that chrysalis is also one of my teachers. Light magic can be used to shape shift and its one of the secret reasons that changelings can change their form. But they only had enough to let them shape shift and not do much of anything else. They were the only beings allowed in dark Equestria that could only have light magic and it turns out I became an exception so I was very happy for that. Sombra and chrysalis would be visiting dark Ponyville like three times a week until I mastered the magic inside of me. And they said that it would take a while so I am basically stuck with them for almost my entire life. Also I found out that I could basically own the mines with how much gold I had so as soon as I got back all I had to do was ask midnight to send back 10 gold and the mines would become mine for good and only those that I hire can go into it. I was still going to go mining every day to find any new secrets the mines had but otherwise I was going to have a normal life. But way better. We were all currently walking out of the castle and towards the train station and as soon as we got on the train started to move. We wouldn't be back in dark Ponyville for a couple of hours and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep so I just sat awake and looked outside while I thought. I was thinking about my brother and sister. I really hoped that they would both be okay. Moon and eclipse said that they were able to search once more for answers just before I left and I hugged them and they hugged me back surprising everyone as we had left. If I found out that they were hurt I would hunt down those responsible and sick Krodh on them. Well I would like that.

Well of course you would. My rage would give you enough strength to do whatever you want to them.

Yeah yeah... But seriously dude...

Hey I am still mad at you for using me to do a dirty deed and I never knew I had done it until yesterday. I realized it was you cause you did your trademark breath of fire on their asses.

Well you did want then dead.

No I fucking didn't... All I wanted from them was for them to apologize for what they did and then my rage blinded me and you took over... Causing me to break one of my vows.

Well your fucking vow was fucking stupid.

Hey it helped me a lot in the past to help me gain respect. And then you come along and get rid of it all and replace it will fear.

Well to bad. Fear is what kept you alive for the most part.

And fear is what also made me become an outcast.

Well that's the price to pay if you want to stay alive.

Well anyway I hope you are going to be strong enough for when the hunters of dark Ponyville challenge us...

I haven't forgotten about them don't worry. Don't forget about another one of my powers.

Yeah you can hop around from person to person and take information that you need from them while making it unnoticeable and then hop to the next person to get more information.

Don't forget that the power has become very useful in the past like when you were getting bullied I found out their worst fears and made it happen to them.

You fucking broke both of their arms and legs! Gave one two black eyes! And gave the other a broken jaw bone and broken nose! I was surprised they didn't find out it was me that did it!

Well it technically wasn't you. It was me.

And you don't think I don't fucking know that? So how many of them we looking at?

Well I suspect that about 50 of them? But my information was limited in that town so when we get back I can get more exact information.

Well let's just hope nobody sees you in the act... I don't want to take innocents lives...

Well then make sure that they don't and they will be just fine. As long as they don't make fun of those you love then they are dead even if they are innocents.

Well then don't use my body and make me actually watch what you do to them then. I will have to see if there is a spell that could give you your own body so then I don't ever have to watch what you do.

Well to bad. Also I doubt there is one. Plus we need each other to survive. I need your rage to survive and you need me to actually live. Win win situation.

Yeah I know that. But maybe you could get information from the princesses about my brother and sister... I think they might be hiding something.

Can't... Tried that as soon as I woke up and saw you memories. Their minds are locked. I am going to need to save up a lot of power to be able to get into their minds unnoticed.

Well then get saving...

I also remember one of the thoughts in your memories saying that I was like a best friend to you? Is that actually fucking true?

Well... Yes...

Now that's just fucking awesome. Does this mean I can help you pick up girls or what?

Shut the fuck up...

Well to bad cause I can't at the moment. Currently extracting information from your new friends about these hunters and talking is actually helping me stay focused on my task.

Never knew you can fucking do it from my own mind?

I'm a very special personality thanks to your fucking magic source.

Well fuck me...

I rather not thank you...

I fucking hate you...

I know you do...

Asshole...

"So what were you talking about to the princesses?" Black rage asked me as I snapped out of my thinking zone.

"Well I asked them if there was a way I could own the mine near dark Ponyville so they said I could buy the territory with only sending then 10 gold for the fee and that any silver found immediately goes to them to create new bits."

"Isn't 10 gold a little much?" Rottenjack asked me.

"Well I am going to make it all up sooner or later. Plus you all saw how much gold I have in the blacksmiths basement." I then said and they all nodded.

"Yes we did…" black rage said sighing.

"But this does not mean I want to be treated differently!" I then yelled and they all smiled.

"We don't want it any other way!" midnight then yelled and I only smiled.

"We like you for who you are!" blood pie then yelled.

"Thank you all for that then… I still need to figure out what to do about the hunters of dark Ponyville though…" I then said.

"Well ya just had ta anger them then…" rottenjack then said.

"Hey! I am the defender of the innocent!" I then yelled.

"Yeah yeah." Shadow dash said.

"Well would you all like to come with me and midnight tomorrow to the mine?" I asked and they all looked at each other.

"sure." Black rage said.

"But there is also something you should know about us." blood pie said.

"Yeeesss?" I then asked.

"Sometimes… our personality's break out…" midnight then said.

"Meaning?" I then asked.

"every once in a while we might snap and show what we truly are… except if something happens between us and you our rage will mostly be about you." Rottenjack said.

"Well then… then I guess I might as well be prepared." I then said with a smile and they all looked at each other and smiled as well.

"Should I come clean about something about myself as well?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well I can sense any kind of metal except for aluminum in the ground meaning all the gold, steel, and iron that's in the blacksmiths basement I found using that power." They all got wide eyed.

"No wonder you're so rich!" shadow dash yelled.

"Now that's a mighty fine good power." Rottenjack said.

"Well before I was brought here the people that had captured me they had used me to find silver. Or at least I think they used me… being here has helped me forget every single day almost of me being there." They all smiled.

"Then that's good right?!" black rage yelled.

"Yes it is. For somepony like you to be trapped in the Day realm… when you seemed to fit in here in the Night realm… it's just… not possible!" midnight yelled.

"You are all great friends… if anything were to happen to you…" I said wiping tears from my eyes as I felt myself starting to get hugged and when I looked it was midnight.

"Nothing is going to happen to us ben… we are going to stay with you no matter what!" she then said as I started to hug her back when the others walked over and started to hug as well. Krodh?

Yeeesss?

I think we should now be close enough to dark Ponyville for you to make the jump…

Then I shall get right on it… I shall return!

Now I can tell them… "Girls… I think I need to tell you all something…" I said as they all let go. "It's about me…"

"You mean you're going to tell them about him?" midnight asked me and I nodded.

"Who's him?" black rage asked. So I started to tell them my story.

For the rest of the train ride I told them all my story… and they all took it well surprisingly. "That just means you are just like us! To a point." Rottenjack said.

"Then that just makes me even more happy that I am closer to you all…" I then said with another smile as I felt the train come to a halt. "but if I ask you to cover your eyes you must do it… it means… he is coming out to help me… and also don't mention him whenever I am around after this trip or if I tell you that you can talk to him." they all nodded as we all got up and started to walk off the train into the rain. "So are you sure I can stay with you midnight?" I asked.

"It's alright ben… all we got to worry about then is food." She said with a smile when several arrows planted themselves into the ground at my feet causing me to jump back a few feet and when I looked at the town there was a bunch of black hooded figures were on the roofs all around where we were.

"SO YOU ALL CAME EARLY?! AVERT YOUR EYES GIRLS CAUSE IT SEEMS ITS TIME FOR A FEAST!" I yelled as I felt Krodh return to my body and then take control. As soon as I opened my eyes surrounding me were multiple body's while there was twitching bodies all over the ground and roofs and some through the walls. "What the fuck happened?" I then muttered before I fell backwards and was caught by someone and when I looked it was shadow and midnight. "Thanks…" I then said as they helped me onto my feet. "What did you do...?" blood pie asked.

"Happens when I get mad… please don't ask questions…" they all nodded as they started to help me walk towards the blacksmith. As we reached the blacksmith he walked out and smiled when he saw us.

"Glad to see that you survived…" he said as he walked over and helped me inside as he set me down in a chair. "So what do you need?"

"Can I donate gold to help you with this place?" his eyes got wide but nodded. "Then take 5 gold… midnight could you send 10 gold to nightmare moon and eclipse please?" she nodded as she walked into the basement.

"Do you need any help ben?" blood pie asked.

"Just need some water… that's all I need."

"Here you go friend." The blacksmith said as he levitated over a glass of water and I thanked him and I started to drink it and as soon as I was done I set it down on the table midnight walked back up with a couple scrolls.

"Princess Nightmare sent the deed to the mines along with a warrant to mine anywhere needed." She said and I only nodded as she gave them to me and I put them both into my pocket and as I was helped up I remembered… what Krodh had done to those ponies…

"I… remember… what… happened…" I then said.

"Well we didn't watch what you did in worry that you were going to die." Blood pie lied.

"Well… I wish I didn't remember. I think… I killed some of them." I said looking at them all as they looked at each other worried.

"Then that means…" Shadow started.

"That now the families of the dead hunters…" blood pie then said.

"Will request you killed…" black rage said.

"Because none of the hunter's families can know of the challenge…" rottenjack said.

"So that would make what you done…" scarity said.

"Murder…" Midnight then said and I then sat back down gripping my head.

"Shit…" I then said. "I fucking get rid of another problem and then I fucking create another one. What the fuck is going on here?"

"It is called karma." Midnight then said and I gave her a glare as she backed down. "Well we can just worry about it when it comes up." I nodded at that as I stood up once more.

"Do you have any bags I can use to take some of the gold and stuff with?" I asked the blacksmith and he nodded as he levitated over several bags and I smiled as I grabbed them and then walked down into the basement and started to fill them all up. As soon as I was finished I then walked back up the stairs and as I nodded to them we walked back out into the rain and soon everyone went their own separate ways and I was left walking with midnight back towards the library. "So how worried were you for me when you realized where I went?" I asked.

"Well… until we saw the gifts… not worried at all… but after… we became so worried for our new friend that we had just lost…" she said crying a little but I then gave her a quick hug.

"well I'm back now so don't shed any more of those tears…" she only smiled as we then reached the library and as I opened the door for her and she walked in I then walked in and I then closed the door and set the bags down near the closet and I then sat down and pulled out the deed, smiled, and then put it away. "So what do you want to do now?" I then asked.

"Maybe we can go and see the tree of disharmony and try to find something." She said and I only smiled as I then put on my steel armor and I felt myself teleported into a chasm and as I looked around I found midnight smiling as I then started to walk with her into a cave and eventually to a pure black crystal tree. "What dafuck is that?" I then said as she smiled.

"This is called the tree of disharmony. I am looking to see if there is a way we could retrieve the Elements for future purposes once more." She said as we both started to look around the tree. As she checked out the front I checked out the back.

"Let's have a look see here…" I then said as I felt around the back of the tree and eventually I found a slot in the back? "What the fuck is this?" I then muttered as I pulled out my steel sword and looked at the slot and then my sword. "Well it seems like it could fit." I then said as I fit the sword into place and as I inserted it I was thrown backwards from a unknown force and as my back crashed into the back of the cave and I then fell onto my ass, I then looked up to see the tree glowing back and I then hurried to my feet before I could do anything there was another flash and I then hurried to the front of the tree where the arms of the tree were all glowing. "What did you do?!" midnight yelled at me.

"There was a slot in the back of the tree! When I inserted my sword this is what happened!" I yelled as several shapes all floated down towards me and as I held out my hands and they fell into it. "Are these the elements?" I asked and she nodded.

"But if we did this then this means that our counterparts in the Day realm will now have their elements as well." She said as she took the elements and put them into her saddle bag before we appeared back in the library.

"Well I just lost my sword…" I then muttered as she only smiled.

"You still have your gold one!" I only smiled then when I realized something I should of a long time ago

"Actually I have a question. Do you think you could teleport me to the castle quickly? I need to check something." She only nodded as I appeared inside of the castle and as I figured out where I was I heard movement behind me so I quickly turned around and pulled out my sword only to put it away when I noticed it was only moon.

"What are you doing here ben?" she asked with a smile.

"I need to ask some questions…" I then said as she only nodded and she walked into a nearby room and then motioned me to follow and as I entered she closed the door and she sat down on a large pillow as I sat down in a chair.

"What questions do you have?" she asked and I looked at her.

"What do you know so far about my brother and sister?" I asked and she paled a little bit before she sighed.

"We know only a very few things…"

"Well then tell me please before I go to the mirror." She quickly looked up.

"My sister would not allow-"

"I MUST KNOW!" I then yelled as tears came to my eyes. "I MUST KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THEM! I MUST KNOW IF THEY ARE BOTH ALRIGHT!"

"Then maybe you could just wait until my sister thinks it's ready to tell you…"

"Please…" I then said with more plead in my voice.

"Alright… what we know so far is that… they are both no longer in the facility…"

"Meaning?" I then asked calming down a little.

"you might as well try and get to the mirror if you want to know more…" she said with tears in her eyes as I then stood up and walked straight out the door and towards the throne room. When two of the guards tried to stop me immediately I kicked them to the side as I burst into the room and made my way towards the door hidden behind the throne and as she looked at me but smiled but she then saw the purpose of what I was doing and then paled as the guards in the room all tried to stop me. The first guard I flipped over me and then kicked into a guard attacking me from behind. The second guard I tripped and then smashed him into the wall causing him to get stuck in it. The third guard attacked me from behind but I then grabbed his swinging sword and then spun around, ripping it from his mouth, as I then used the very sword to plant his tail into the ground. As I continued to walk towards the throne soon I was surrounded by guards. "I AM NOT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING MOOD!" I then yelled as I filled my fist with magic and then pounded the ground, shattering the armor on my fist, but also creating a crater and sending the guards surrounding me flying. As I stood back up there was now only one obstacle between me... and the mirror… and it was eclipse… as I cracked my knuckles and then neck she then aimed her horn at me… and then fired magic at me as I then spun around… and summoned a sword somehow and as I held it downwards using my right hand to hold it in place the magic she fired at me got absorbed into the sword and as the magic stopped I looked at her as she gave me a shocked face. "MAGIC BEAM!" I then yelled as I then spun around and spun the sword, launching the magic inside of it towards her as she only dodged to the side and tumbled to the ground as I walked straight past her and into the room where I then looked at the mirror. "Mirror… please show me the fates of my brother and sister…" I asked it with plead in my voice as it shimmered and I then started to break down into tears at what I saw… through someone's eyes… I saw them… on the ground… bleeding… not breathing… dead… "No…" I then said as I fell onto my knees and then onto my hands. "NO!" I then yelled as I punched the ground with my right fist causing magic to be sent out of me. "WHEN I FIND THEM! THEY ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE AND-" and with that I was knocked out.

**Nightmare Moon's POV**

As I knocked him out I felt something in my heart break even more. "Sister… what did we do to have him think of this…" I asked as she walked in.

"He must of thought of it when we showed him the mirror… meaning… when he gets something on his mind and he aims to complete it…"

"So what he said… he will not stop until it comes true." I then said as she nodded.

"He took out our guards like they were fly's flying around aimlessly just waiting to be slaughtered." She then said.

"I hate to see what would happen to Celestia if he got ahold of her…" I then said.

"He… used my own magic against me…" she said and I gasped before looking at her wide eyed.

"How?!" I then asked.

"He… has his own element… and… he used it to block my magic attack… and the sword absorbed my magic… and as he spun around he then swung the sword sending my magic back at me…" she said and I looked at him with worry.

"Then what happens now?" I asked.

"we teleport him back to Midnight Sparkles home and also send with him a note at what has happened… I hope to find out what has happened to his brother and sister… all we know is that they are not in the facility anymore." She said and I nodded as I brought out a scroll.


	8. Chapter 8

**Benjamin's POV**

As I opened my eyes and sat up and then looked around to find myself in a bedroom? "What the fuck…" I muttered as I then found midnight sleeping next to me looking the other way and I only smiled at that… that was until I remembered… remembered what I had seen… and that was when I silently started to sob. "Why… why did it happen to them…" I muttered as I got off of the bed and walked down the stairs and sat down after I lit up the room. "I can't believe they are gone… all because of Larissa… Larissa!" I then said clenching my fists. "When I get back to that world… I am so going to kill her!" And I then heard movement coming from the stairs and when I looked I found midnight.

"Are you alright ben?" she asked me.

"I saw through the mirror…" I then said as she walked down the stairs and then over to me.

"What did you see?" she then asked sitting down next to me as I broke down in tears.

"My brother and sister are both dead!" she gasped as she then started to comfort me and then I heard the door opened.

"What's going on?" I heard shadow ask.

"He knows what happened to his brother and sister…" midnight then said as I only continued to cry.

"What happened?" scarity asked.

"They are both dead…" midnight answered as they gasped.

"If none of you mind…" I said standing up wiping tears from my eyes. "I need to go on a walk…" they nodded as they made a path for me after I put on my armor and equipped my sword and as I closed the door as I left I started to walk straight towards the forest. As I walked I still couldn't believe what I had seen… and I then ran into several manticore. "BRING IT ON!" I yelled as I drew the sword and I started to attack the Manticores.

**Midnights POV**

"Is it true?" rottenjack asked me.

"When the princesses brought him back unconscious along with a note saying that he had looked into a secret mirror… and had seen what had happened to his brother and sister… I will need to write to them saying that he had told me what he had seen… but that it's all up to him to tell them what he had seen. Also yesterday both me and him had also went to the tree of disharmony and figured out how to re-obtain the elements." They smiled but then put on a saddened look.

"Poor dear…" scarity said.

"we need to be there for him like the friends we are to him…" shadow said and we all nodded but before we could do anything the door opened up to find ben walking in with what appeared to be manticore pelts and he then set them near the closet before walking back out the door.

"Looks like he has a murderous intent inside of him…" blood pie said.

"Then this also means that whoever gets in his way he is going to kill!" I then yelled as we all ran out of the library and through the rain, trying to find him before he kills somepony. As we all went our separate ways and searched the town eventually shadow flew over to me. "I found him… but it's not good." I got worried… very worried.

"Tell the others! Where is he?!"

"He's heading towards the mine! I'll let the others know where to meet up!" as I nodded she then flew off into the rain and I then started to trot towards the mine. Please moon let him be alright. As I continued to trot towards the mine I then started to see a battlefield… of a lot of destruction of the land. There were craters filling with water, pony's all knocked out and I found one dead so far, and that was when I reached the mine. As I was reunited with everyone we all put on a look of worry as we heard loud booms coming from inside of the mine and eventually a pony came flying out and almost crashed into me as it tumbled on the ground until it stopped about 100 hooves away. As we all put on a greater look of worry as we all rushed into the mine finding pony's knocked out everywhere and that was when I realized they were all hunters. "Dark Ponyville doesn't have this many hunters!" I yelled as we all put on more worry.

"KILL THE BEAST!" a pony yelled before there was another boom and another pony came flying towards us as it then smashed into shadow knocking her out of the air as she and the pony tumbled on the ground before running over.

"The hunters must of told the hunters in the other towns about a new beast! And this beast is Ben!" I yelled as we all then hurried into the mine farther and farther using the light from the helmets until eventually we found ben in a large cavern… that expanded with every punch. As we watched him fight and fight soon he had defeated the last of the pony's… and then he fell onto his knees and cried once more. "With all the anger gone… now all that's left is sadness…" I said as we rushed over to the crying ben and we all started to comfort him until he eventually fell asleep. As rottenjack helped him onto my back and we started to walk out we were halted by several hunters.

"That beast must be killed princess…" one of them said as they drew their blade.

"I may not know what the hunters of dark Ponyville have told you… but this is ben… and he was brought here by princess Nightmare and Princess Eclipse! Now stand aside!" I yelled and they fearfully did as we walked out.

"then you are a traitor!" one of them yelled but before we could react there was a gurgling noise and I felt ben was no longer on my back and when I looked ben had his eyes closed and his hand clenched around his throat.

"Is ben even awake?" I heard scarity asked when he pulled back his fist and then punched the hunter sending him flying through the air until he splattered against the wall causing bones to break and blood to splatter all along the wall. And as ben collapsed onto my back we only started to walk out of the mine once more. "They were all foolish to go against him." I heard black rage say.

"Especially when he was in this state of rage and sadness." Blood pie said.

"All we can do now is hope that he soon forgets about all of this… it will only cause problems in the future." I said and they all nodded.

As soon as we got back to the library I put him into my bed as I heard him mumble some things about 'love' and 'must protect'. As I walked back down the stairs everypony was searching the books. "What are you all looking for?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We are looking for any spell books that you could use on him to make him forget about what he saw and done tonight." Scarity said.

"You just reminded me to send the letter to the princesses. And that might be a good idea…" they all nodded as I pulled out a empty scroll and a quill and I started to write. As soon as I was finished I sent the scroll of to them and after a few minutes they appeared in the room.

"Where is he?!" princess nightmare asked.

"He's asleep on my bed… he has been through a lot tonight." I said as she calmed down a little.

"That was all you said in the scroll. Just what has happened tonight?" princess eclipse asked.

"When he remembered what had happened and what he had seen he first went out and got those." I said pointing at the manticore pelts by the closet. "And he then proceeded to the mine where he eventually ran into a bunch of hunters that were not from this town. As we reached the mine and watched him finish fighting and he fell asleep from crying. He had saved me… from one of the hunters that had jumped me calling me a traitor… what does this now mean that he has killed many of them?"

"Since they were on a fake hunt but a hunt none the less he is safe from them… and we had also heard that he had accidentally killed several hunters when he got back to dark Ponyville. When they initiated the challenge."

"Yes… when he wakes up he can tell you the story of what he has seen to make him like this…" I said and they nodded when we all heard footsteps and looked to see ben gripping his head as he reached the railing at the top of the stairs.

"What the fucking hell happened to me?" he then asked.

"You… were hunted by hunters from other towns… you should be safe for now…" shadow said as he slowly walked down the stairs gripping his head still.

"Why does it feel like I got a very big gap in my memory." He then said.

"Because you were most likely not conscious for it." Princess eclipse said and he got wide eyed when he heard them and then he started to slowly walk back up the stairs backwards.

"We have already forgiven you for what you had done Ben." He calmed down before he quickly got to the bottom of the stairs. "But can we please know what you saw?" he then froze and sat down in the chair and gripped his head once more.

"They… are both dead…" they gasped as they then looked at each other. "If only I was there…"

"Then we must come up with a plan to get revenge for what they have done!" blood pie yelled.

"No…" we all looked at him. "I want revenge for what she has done… but it will all come in time…" we all smiled. "For now… I just need to get over the fact." We all nodded.

"Well we are here for ya ben." Rottenjack said and he smiled.

"Thank you all." He said as he gave us all, including the princesses, a hug. As soon as he let go he had a big, giant, smile on his face.

"For now we must talk about what had all happened this night." Princess eclipse said and he then frowned.

"Well then hopefully the girls know cause I know shit of what had all happened tonight." He said as he then sat down.

"You… killed a lot of hunters that were hunting you." Scarity said and he then paled.

"Son of a bitch! Why me god!" he yelled thrusting his fists into the air.

"Who's god?" I asked him.

"A fake entity in my world. Well a lot of people think he is fake and I am some of the few that believe he is real."

"But what is he?" I asked and he face hoofed.

"He's… well no one knows… only the ones that go to heaven know what he is and what he looks like." I only nodded. "But… did I really kill hunters?"

"Yes you did. You even saved me from one of them." He only smiled.

"Well that actually helps me feel a little bit better. But for now what's going to happen?"

"Hunters from all over dark Equestria will most likely continue to hunt you until it is all cleared up. Until then I suggest being prepared for whatever happens." Princess nightmare said.

"Well we do have the elements back so we should be fine." Shadow said and the princesses got wide eyed.

"Me and Ben went back to the tree and he found a slot in the back and he inserted his sword and we got back the elements." I said as I levitated them over onto the table and they only smiled.

"Then this means we at least we now have a defense against the Day realm if they are needed." Princess Nightmare then said.

"But for real now what's the plan?" Ben asked once more.

"We just continue our normal lives until something bad happens." Princess eclipse said and we all nodded. "For now me and my little sister must return to the castle. We will let you know if anything bad happens." And with that they teleported out of the library and we all looked to see that Ben had fallen asleep once more in the chair.

"He looks so cute when he is asleep." I said as the others nodded.

"Do you think we should try and make him forget what he had seen?" blood pie asked.

"That would make him not trust us." I said and she only nodded as we all sat down.

"But now what's gonna happen ta ben?" rottenjack asked.

"We are going to need to watch him while he goes through depression. If anything else bad happens to him… we are going to be in big trouble because of his rage." I said and they all nodded.

"I can't believe we all wanted to kill him at first." Shadow said.

"Yeah. He's a hard worker." Rottenjack said.

"He's loyal." Shadow said.

"He always tries his best." Black rage said.

"And he is a great friend." I then said and they all nodded.

"I feel like he deserves something from us." scarity said. But what would he want from us?

"Yeah I feel that way as well." Blood pie said.

"I think I know what we could make him." They all looked at me. "But first lets head to the blacksmith."

**Ben's POV**

When I opened my eyes I found myself downstairs in the actual library I found that the girls had all left. "Well whatever they are doing is none of my business… I guess I might as well start searching through the spells." I muttered. To be honest I wanted to get revenge as fast as possible. But I know I won't be able to search long due to me still being very sleepy. Well that's your fucking fault.

And how is it my fucking fault Krodh?

When you were fighting the hunters every strike you used had magic disperse from your body. You are currently using your reserves to keep yourself moving.

How much fucking magic did I use? I asked as I pulled out multiple books on realm travel.

You used enough to raise and lower the moon over 100 times over!

What the fuck?

You have a lot of magic actually flowing through your muscles. Making it impossible to detect by any other except for myself.

But how can you tell?

Because I fucking you idiot.

Jeeze no reason to be like that.

Yeah. I fucking do.

Well can you search everyone's minds for realm travel?

Sure. But you owe me a fucking rampage when we find out who killed our brother and sister.

And I thought you never liked them?

They are family! Even if they aren't actually my family they are yours! And hearing that two innocents died! I will kill them!

And I also thought you didn't care about innocents?

Awe shut the fucking hell up!

Okay. Now get going.

Fine.

And with that I continued to read once more. Let's see. To travel between the day realm and night realm it requires an absurd amount of magic that both of the princesses have combined can use to travel between realms freely. But only when they have enough. Well I can fucking do that cant I? I will have to run simulations in my head for this. Let's see what else is there? Ooooh. Now this is interesting… it says that if the spell is done incorrectly… fuck me… it says I will be trapped in the realm I am heading to… well… this just means a hell of a lot of simulations are going to be done in my head. Well there is nothing else in here that I need to know. Except for the actual spell. And I am starting to feel very *YAWN* tires… I'm just going to go to sleep now. *crash*slam*

**Midnights POV**

"After several hours he finally finished what we needed made for him." I said as we put it into a gift that blood pie had wrapped at bloodcube corner.

"Well its finally time ta give it to him." Rottenjack said as we placed it onto her back and we walked out into the rain and towards the library.

"Do you think he will like it?" black rage asked.

"I guess we will find out right now." I said as I opened the door to find Ben sleeping in the chair with his head in a few books.

"what was he reading?" shadow asked as I lifted his head lightly and took the book using my magic and I then set his head back down gently and I then looked at the books cover and gasped.

"What is it?" black rage asked.

"He was reading about realm travel… meaning his grudge he is going to try and keep secret. But we will find out when we wake him up. If he lies he is going to try and keep it hidden and it means the grudge is over our limitations already. If he doesn't lie then we maybe can still help him." And with that I opened the book once again and then placed it under Ben's head before I used a spell to wake him up and he jolted awake and looked around the room and smiled when he saw us.

"Well you are all back…" he then said as he stretched.

"We have a gift for you." Blood pie said as we all smiled.

"You girls didn't need to get me anything. Just being friends with you all is enough." He said with a small frown.

"But take this as a gift between friends." Shadow said as I levitated onto his lap the gift box. As he opened it as soon as he took the lid off he stared at it blankly as he then pulled it out and then put it to his heart as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's… beautiful…" he then said. We had the blacksmith make a necklace chain and we then put lockets on it, one for each of us, and as he put it on he then pulled us all into a hug. "You girls are the best friends I never had…" he then said as he let go and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Then we will try to be better for your sake." Black rage said with a smile.

"You know… for all of your names you act the opposite of what you are… and that is something I love." He then said.

"Thank you. Now about those books on dimension travel?" I asked and he paled before he sighed.

"I'm sorry… but I feel like I need to get revenge on her as soon as possible. So I'm sorry for what I want to do." He put his head down.

"We all know how ya feel Ben… I lost ma parents to a pony who is still at large… and if I could make im pay for what they did… I would." Rottenjack said.

"Well… at least you don't have to live with how your parents died…" I then said.

"And how did they die?" scarity asked.

"They came to take and experiment on my brother and sister… and during the fight the last one or two, I forget how many, grabbed them. And… the gun that was in my hand was raised… and shot… I… killed them all…" I started to cry. "All because of my fucking rage I had fucking killed them!" he… killed his own parents… "And I don't deserve to live! After everyone I had killed I deserve to die!" he cried out as black rage hurried over and slapped him.

"Now you stop doubting yourself!" she yelled. "All you have done! Was because you were only blinded by your rage! So don't think it is only your fault!"

"No matter what ya do out of rage it was only because you were blinded by it." Rottenjack said.

"Everypony gets blinded by rage at some point during their life." Shadow said.

"And most of all." Scarity said.

"We like you for who you are!" Blood pie said happily.

"And we always want you to stay that way." I then said and he only smiled and wiped away more tears.

"I love you all so much!" he then said.

"Maybe there is also a way we could always be where you are if you were to ever disappear?" I then said and the others smiled at the thought.

"But what if I was in a fight?" he then asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then the spell wouldn't work if we wanted to be there for you." I then said and he smiled.

"Then let's do it. I just hope that it even works if I am in the Day realm at the time." He said.

"Well it should. But it would mean a lot of magic would need to be used." I then said with a frown.

"Then use mine. By what moon told me I had almost the same amount as her and eclipse combined." I got wide eyed at that. No being should have that much power in them. Let alone almost 2 Alicorns worth!

"Then let me get the spell ready and you be ready to funnel your magic into me as I do it." He nodded as he stood up and I could see his magic in his hands, ready for the transfer. As I nodded at him and I started to flow the spell into the tip of my horn. Immediately I almost crumbled from the magic loss until Ben started to funnel his own magic into me and I smiled as I directed all of the magic he flowed into me and soon the spell was ready and I fired it into Ben as it also sent him flying into the bookshelves causing a few books to fall and him to fall onto his face. As I then rushed over to see if he was alright and he immediately got back up and stretched. "Well let's hope that worked cause I think I lost 50 percent of my magic." He then said.

"Then we will need to try it out later." I then said and he nodded as he then sat back down.

"But if you could go back to the Day Realm. What would your plan be?" I then asked him.

"Simple… if I do get to the day realm somehow, I would hunt down Larissa… get answers… and depending on those answers her fate will be decided." He told us.

"Then expect us to make sure ya don't kill her." Scarity said.

"And why the hell then?" he then asked a bit angry.

"Because… I actually don't have a reason why." She then said.

"Fine I won't kill her… but if she brags… she will not live…" he said and we all nodded in agreement. As he just started to put the books away and I started to help him. "I know for sure I am going to wear this necklace all the time." He said and we smiled.

"That means a lot to us." blood pie said when suddenly two beings teleported into the room and when I looked it was the princesses.

"Good night moon and eclipse." Ben then said.

"Good night to you as well Ben." Princess Nightmare said.

"So why are you here princesses?" shadow asked.

"We are here to actually see what Ben was doing with the Realm travel books." Princess eclipse said.

"How did you know he messed with them?" blood pie asked.

"Because we have spells placed to immediately notify us if anypony opens the book and leaves it open for more than 30 seconds to make sure nopony tries to travel between Realms." Princess Nightmare said.

"well I was seeing if there was a way I could of gotten revenge on Larissa… for what she had done…" they only looked like they were filled with a little sympathy. "hey no need to feel sympathy for me. That's only if I was forced to go to the Day realm. For now the only place I want to be is here with my new friends." They both smiled.

"What is that on your neck?" princess Moon asked him as he lifted it up.

"The girls decided to get me a gift even though I didn't want one. They gave me a necklace with a pendant for each of them. I think I might turn it into a friend necklace so then it has a pendant for all of the friends I ever make." He said with a smile.

"Would we count as your friends?" princess Eclipse asked.

"Of course. Just need to get pendants for you both then." He said with a smile when there were two flashes on his neck and I was surprised to find two new pendants on it.

"No need!" princess eclipse said and he only smiled.

"Thank you very much!" he then said as he hugged him and I noticed a line of white going through the air behind Ben.

"Princess… what is that?" I asked pointing to the white line and she gasped.

"It's a calling spell! Somepony from the Day Realm is calling Ben to the Realm and that line means the portal is about to open! Ben listen to me!" princess Nightmare said and he looked. "No matter what you do you must not tell anypony in the day realm about the Night Realm do you understand?!" he nodded as the line got bigger.

"Then it might be a little late for that…" I then said and princess Eclipse looked at me.

"What do you mean?!" she then yelled as I winced.

"Before you got here… I had placed a spell on Ben with his approval so then we will always be by his side… meaning when he goes to the Day Realm… we would soon go after him…" I said.

"Then you must always wear the elements of Disharmony while you are there. They will be undisguised as soon as you use them once so try and not use them if you do not need them!" and with that the portal opened suddenly and Ben was pulled straight in.

**Ben's POV**

As I was pulled into the portal some things went through my mind. This was way to ironic when I had just looked at the spells earlier. But while I was going through the portal tumbling everywhere soon I blacked out… but not after hearing one word. "BEN?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilights POV**

Me and my friends were currently on our way with our new discovery of getting the Elements back. I was also going to see if Princess Celestia found anything about Ben. I had already told my friends all about Ben and they really wanted to know what had happened to him when he was taken from the fake human facility. As we entered the castle and was brought to the throne room by the castle guards and as we entered we found Luna talking to Celestia. "Good day princesses." I said and they looked at us and smiled.

"Twilight sparkle! What brings you to Canterlot?" Luna asked.

"We had figured out how to get the elements of harmony back!" they looked amazed.

"And how would that be?" Celestia asked.

"A simple permanent magic replication spell and it just popped out the elements!" Rainbow dash said as she pulled out her element along with the others and myself.

"Then this is a great achievement!" Celestia then said with a huge grin.

"Yes it is…" I then said. "But have you found anything about Ben?" they faces got grim.

"We regret to say that we could find no trace of what has happened to him. The search has been going for over a week and we have yet to find anything… when he first went missing I casted a spell to bring him back to us… but to no avail did it work…" I paled. That means… "So this means we will have to expect the worse that he is dead…"

"Isn't there anything else you could do?" I then asked but they shook their heads.

"We have already wasted a fortune of Bits in searches… and yet nothing has come up. Plus the spell would only not work if… the being you want is dead…" she said and I started to cry a little.

"We all miss him Twilight… this only means that we can finally make him a grave…" Luna said and I only nodded as I wiped my tears from my eyes when there was a loud rip and a flash of light. As we all shielded our eyes from the sudden brightness when it went away I looked and I gasped.

"BEN?!" I then yelled and ran over to him. "But how?!"

"It seems he would of most likely of been taken to another Dimension. That would be the best choice." Celestia said as she trotted over. As I checked Ben I was relieved to find he was still alive and when I noticed he was coming to when he saw me he spoke only one word.

"Midnight?" he then asked.

"You mean you don't remember Maria Sparkle?" I asked with a smile and his eyes widened as he shot up and gripped his head.

"Wait a minute? Maria was a human?" he then asked looking confused.

"My real name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna is Lia Lunar and Princess Celestia is Larissa Solar." And with that his eyes shot up and turned black… he had told me about this… and it wasn't good.

"LARISSA!" he then said as he then kicked Celestia away as we all gasped and the guards got in-between him and her as Luna helped her up. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" he then yelled as he charged the guards only to then slide and then kicked them in opposite directions before he stood in front of Celestia. "WHY?!" he then yelled when we got in the way.

"Use the elements!" I yelled and then we all blasted him with them sending him flying into the wall with a crack and he then fell onto the ground with a loud slap when there was another Rip and 6 pony's stepped out and when they saw Ben they got wide eyed. "BEN!" they then yelled as they ran/flew over. And I then realized something about them… They looked like us.

"Anypony else notice they look like us?" I then asked and they all also got wide eyed.

"Yeah!" rainbow dash yelled getting angry when I noticed Ben starting to stand up.

"He should now be purified of all ill intentions…" I then said with a Sigh as his hair changed to red and his skin darkened a little and when he opened his eyes… they were Black and green…

"Krodh!" the other me yelled.

"So you have heard of me…" Ben said with a creepy voice.

"LET BEN GO!" rainbow dashes other yelled.

"I will not since he promised me a rampage on the one he wants to get revenge on!" he then yelled.

"Please… tell us why then…" Princess Luna said.

"It's simple really." He said as he started to walk. "All because of her or so he and I think she did something that he must now do because he is forced to by something in his mind that I don't know about yet. But for now…" he looked straight at Celestia. "It's time for my job to be completed."

"EVERYPONY GET BACK!" my imposter then yelled.

"Why?" Applejack then asked.

"CAUSE THAT IS BEN'S ALTERNATE PERSONNALITY! THE EVIL SIDE OF HIM!" we all gasped as he then cracked his neck and then continued to walk towards Celestia when I then attacked him using my magic.

"Looks like he does want to kill you… Krodh out!" he then yelled as he was blasted into the wall and as he fell onto his feet he returned to normal but his eyes were still black. "Krodh I knew wouldn't get the job done quickly." He then said as he started to walk towards Celestia once more.

"WE MUST COMBINE THE ELEMENTS!" my double yelled as she ran over along with the other doubles.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked eyeing her double and then she spoke once more.

"Because we wield the elements of Disharmony while you wield the elements of Harmony! They should help each other and intensify each other!" we all nodded as we all got into positions next to our doubles and as he walked towards us with his eyes still black soon he was sent flying into the wall due to the power of both kinds of Elements and he then landed back onto the ground and as he struggled to get up my double gasped. "we need to do it again with more power!" she then yelled and we nodded as we fired another beam… only for Ben to immediately jump to his feet and then held up a sword and I watched in shock as all of the beam was sucked into it.

"ELEMENT OF REGRET!" he then yelled as he spun around. "BLANCED BLAST!" as he then swung his sword the beam was then shot back at us as it knocked us all back and we all came to a stop near Celestia as the beam also hit Luna as well and he then appeared next to Celestia with a foot on her back. "I'm only going to ask you once more!" he then yelled as he started to cry. "Why?"

"What do you mean Ben?" Celestia then asked.

"You!" he cried out in tears. "Killed them! You! Killed my little brother and sister!"

"I never knew they were dead!" Celestia then yelled as she gasped.

"Bullshit!" he then took his foot off and then fell to his knees in tears still holding the sword.

"Celestia is this true?" Applejack asked.

"I never knew both his brother and sister were dead… if I had known I would of made them graves…"

"She's telling the truth." Applejack said. If it was true… then what's going to happen to Ben because he attacked all of us…

"Poor Ben…" I heard my doppelganger say.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"We are from the Realm that Ben was brought to. It's like your Realm except everypony there is your counterpart but they don't all act like they are supposed to…" she then said as she helped me up. "My names Midnight Sparkle."

"Shadow Dash."

"Black Rage."

"Scarity."

"Rottenjack."

"Blood pie." As we all shook hooves we looked at the crying Ben as he continued to sob.

"How did he know and find out about his brother and sister?" Fluttershy asked.

"There is a mirror that I heard about from one of the princesses that tells the past and present of any being that asks it a question. He used it I heard to… see what had happened to them." Midnight sparkle said.

"Then we will have to be more careful in the future. Also what was up with the sword? He talk about the Element of regret?" rainbow dash asked.

"It appears that there is an amplifier element." Luna said walking over.

"Amplifier element?" midnight then asked.

"An amplifier element is used to amplify another elements strength and power. Due to him having an amplifier element we will have a lot of trouble if we have to fight him with the elements in the future." She then said as she helped up Celestia and then the doors burst open.

"for the queen!" the changelings yelled as they charged in but then Ben stopped crying and quickly held up two swords and blocked their attacks before he then kicked them back before he charged them and killed them quickly before walking out of the throne room and kicked several more changelings in before he killed them as well and as soon as that was all done he walked back into a corner and crouched down and gripped his legs and I could hear him start crying once more.

"What are we going to do with him now sister?" I heard Luna ask.

"We will have to lock him up… for attacking us all…" she then said and he jerked his head up and then appeared behind Celestia.

"Not fucking happening!" he then yelled as he ran up the wall and was now on the ceiling where he then sat down.

"How is he doing this?" Luna yelled.

"He can use magic." Black rage answered.

"He would have been banished from where we are from because of the Light magic he can use." Shadow said.

"What's that on his neck?" I heard pinkie pie ask.

"It's a necklace we had the blacksmith from our town make. It has a pendant for each of his friends and inside of each pendant is a picture of one of his friends. He is also friends with the princesses where we are from." Rottenjack said with a smile as Celestia continued to try and talk him down.

"DIDN'T I ALREADY SAY FUCK OFF?!" Ben then yelled down once more.

"Sister it would be unwise to put him away… due to the reason he has an amplifier element." Luna then said and she sighed.

"he most likely still thinks I know what happened and still thinks I killed them." Celestia said.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT!" he then yelled.

"Ben just come down from there!" Celestia then yelled as she got madder and madder.

"NOT UNTIL I GET A GOOD WAY TO GET REVENGE!" he then yelled.

"I didn't kill them!" Celestia yelled once more.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" he yelled before she blasted where Ben was only for it to be sent back with his sword and it hit the ground beside her.

"Ben…" Celestia then said. "If I had known what had happened… I would of tried to stop it."

"Oh… no you wouldn't of because you were the one… WHO FUCKING DID IT!" he yelled when he disappeared from the ceiling and then reappeared near the door and killed another changeling that was sneaking in before walking out the door with both of his swords.

"Is he ever going to believe what I say?" Luna said as they started to walk out of the throne room after Luke

**Luna's POV**

"Sister... Should we consult the elders and the guards if this is true?" I asked her.

"I have already tried to talk about the days I couldn't remember but they wouldn't answer..." She then said.

"Well I do also have a feeling that you may of ordered them to not talk about it to anypony... Even you." I suggested.

"That would be the most likely reason. But for now we got to find Ben." I nodded as we reached the balcony. "I will search the east side and you will search the west side." I nodded as we both speed our wings and we flew off. You had better be okay Ben... As I flew over the land, looking for any tracks of where he would of gone, but yet I found nothing as I reached the first town and found multiple changelings lying on the ground as I flew over. He must of been here. As I flew past the first town and headed for the next. Ever since I got to know Ben I must say I grew attached to him. Like the brother I never had. But... A little more... I just hope I could find him in time. As I reached the next town I found the same thing except this time I spotted a figure darting into the forest so I quickly laid a tracer spell and I gave chase. Soon the figure had stopped in a clearing and as I landed quite a distance away I started to walk towards where the figure was. I hope to the maker that this is Ben. As I breached the bushes I found Ben just watching several animals by a ponds edge and when I stepped on a twig accidentally immediately he was next to me with one of his swords to my throat. "Just you." He then said with a little rage as he then walked over and sat back down.

"Ben..." I then muttered.

"I can't even fit you into the puzzle you know that?" He then said without looking at me as I was then confused.

"Puzzle?" I then asked.

"I can't figure out who's side you're on. Celestia's would mean that you agree with her but rather not hearing, knowing, or seeing me hurt and mine would mean that you defy her but most likely risk being gotten rid of by your own sister." He then said.

"I think I would consider myself a neutral party." I then said as I walked over and sat down.

"I doubt that... Celestia's your big sister and you look up to her for guidance... Sooner or later it's going to be you hating me as I hate her." He then said.

"She is just confused that's all... All that really matters is you at the moment with me." I said with a smile as he looked at me confused.

"Now what do you mean by that?" He then asked me as I only giggled a little.

"I love you like the brother I never had when I got to know you. Same with twilight sparkle... Except... I think I like you for then just like a brother."

"Great... Another one to add to the club..." He then said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that there are currently two ponies that are in love with me from the other place I was. So I'm taking a guess that this means most likely 4 of you are in love with me now..." He then said.

"Well then... Okay..." I said sadly.

"But I did promise myself I would give all the chance and if needed, I will create a herd if I have to." He then said and I smiled.

"Really?!" I then asked and he only nodded and I smiled a little bit bigger.

"But for now I need to continue planning my revenge..." He then said.

"That is another question... Why not just forgive her for something she didn't do?" I then asked.

"In my family when a family member is murdered or hurt another family member needs to hunt down the one responsible and inflict the same amount of injury done to the victim... But if it was another family member that murdered another... Then said family member is banished from the family... And... I should of been banished long ago... When I killed my parents by mistake..." He then said.

"But that would mean..."

"Yes... I am the last of my family... until I get married and have some kids." He then said and I was confused for a moment when I realized that's what humans called their young. "But since I am the last I must start a family. My family has almost died out 23 times since we were made and I am not going to be the one who fails and ends the bloodline."

"Then hope for what you currently have and hope that you won't. Those that love you will be with you to the end." He smiled at that.

"Thanks Luna." He said as he gave me a hug.

"But why my sister when she isn't the culprit?" I then asked as he let go.

"Until the real murderer is found she is the best culprit... Meaning she will be the target until the real one could be found... If I have to I will kill for those answers." Then I better not get in his way.

"Then I shall help you." He smiled once more and then playfully nudged me with his left side and I then nudged him back.

"Note to self. When we leave reactivate the spell placed on me by midnight." I was confused at what he just said.

"What do you mean?" I then asked him.

"Before that stupid portal opened and brought me here midnight had placed a spell on me and the others meaning they will always be by my side except when I am in a fight. I basically clenched the spell with my own magic to stop it." I was impressed. So he didn't have powers like a lot of unique humans have. He can use actual magic which had intrigued me when I was told in the throne room.

"But for now should we head back?" I then asked and he nodded after a sigh.

"Just know I will not stop when trying to kill Celestia... But know that if I killed the wrong murderer I will be forced to kill myself." I nodded as he stood up and grabbed me and then found ourselves back in the throne room where Celestia and the other ponies were. Including the guards that he had attacked earlier who only attacked him again on sight only to be kicked upwards and then impaled into the ceiling. "I need to have a look around." He then said glaring at Celestia as he then left the throne room and closed the door behind him before I sighed.

"I thought you might of found him." Celestia said with a small smile.

"He will not stop until the murderer is killed." I then said and she sighed.

"Is there a reason why?" Midnight asked me.

"Yes. He is the last of his family's bloodline… meaning he has to go through with killing the murderer… and if he kills the wrong murderer… he kills the right one… and then kills himself…" I said and they all put on worried faces.

"So no matter what happens…" rainbow dash started.

"Even if he kills Celestia…" Applejack said.

"He will eventually find out she didn't kill him…" Rarity said.

"And will hunt the other down…" pinkie pie said as her hair deflated.

"And will kill that pony…" Fluttershy said.

"And then kill himself…"

"And end his bloodline forever." Celestia said.

"That is correct." I told them.

"Then we must work quickly to make it so then he doesn't kill Celestia and instead kills the right pony." Midnight said and I nodded.

"So now what do we do?" rottenjack asked.

"We search for as much information as possible… while at the same time we try and talk Ben out of what he needs to do…" I said and they all nodded once more.

"But for now where did he go?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whenever he got mad which was all the time where we are from he always went into the Everfree forest to vent out anger." Midnight said.

"The Everfree forest?!" we all then yelled.

"You do not want to know what he can do to a manticore." She then said when there was yelling from outside and I ran over to the window just in time to see a dragon fly by the window and then crash into the mountain.

"ILL TAKE ALL OF YOU BITCHS ON!" I heard Ben yell as he then appeared on top of the dragons head and then cut off its head as another dragon flew over and spewed fire where Ben was on the falling body but as the dragon spewed fire Ben appeared on the other dragons head and then impaled his sword into its head and as the body fell Ben teleported away.

"He is filled with rage…" black rage said.

"You don't think?!" rainbow dash yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at my friend!" shadow dash yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" and with that they both charged each other in the air only to be broken up by midnight and Twilight.

"You both are acting like foals fighting over a toy!" they both yelled at the same time and I couldn't help but smile.

"But what is going on with the dragons and changelings?" Applejack asked.

"Recently we had received a scroll saying that the dragons are waging war against me and the royal family. They said they would not harm any other pony unless they have to to get to me. Another thing we found out was that we had multiple changelings in our ranks but we didn't know who or when they would strike." Celestia said.

"and now with Ben here filled with rage and killing those dragons and then just killing multiple changelings that attacked… he's going to be in for a lot of fighting." Scarity said.

"He most certainly is." Rarity said agreeing with her.

"But for now can we know about this alternate personality he has?" Twilight asked.

"His name is Krodh. He is Ben's evil side. He only comes out when Ben either wants him to… needs him to… or he just breaks out randomly." Midnight said.

"When he comes out he can use fire magic like a dragon breathes fire." Shadow said.

"And anyone whoever's sees Krodh when he is doing the act he is doing dies." Black rage said.

"But why didn't he kill all of us?" Applejack asked.

"That's what I am currently trying to figure out as well." Midnight said.

"Then we need to make sure that it doesn't happen at all." Celestia said with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Should I inform the guards to watch him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"And risk having all of the guards killed? We cannot risk it sister." She said and I understood what she meant. All of the guards had families except for 2 of them. If Ben was going to kill Celestia for revenge and the guards got in the way. A lot of family's would be heartbroken and would also go for revenge.

"Then what are we going to do princess?" Twilight then asked.

"We are going to make sure that Ben is not in Canterlot for a time. We will keep him in Ponyville for now." She then said.

"That is actually where we are from in our world as well. Except the names a little different." Midnight said.

"So then what are we going to do about finding Ben?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Until he lifts his hold over the spell placed on him we won't know where he is." Midnight answered and then Ben walked in looking quite calm as he walked over to the window and just looked out of it. "Or he just comes back into the room. How are you feeling Ben?" she asked him.

"Still quite mad and still trying to figure out why I have to kill Celestia when my body doesn't want to but something in my mind does… while at the same time my heart is fighting my mind." He then said.

"So you don't actually want to kill her?" I then asked.

"Yes… no… I don't fucking know! My body is giving me a bunch of mixed signals! And this wouldn't of happened if that motherfucking portal didn't open my body wouldn't be in disarray!" he then yelled pounding the wall next to the window.

"There is no need for such vulgar language!" Rarity then said and he turned to her.

"My entire fucking life! Has been full of mistreatment and when I was in their Realm was the only time I was treated good… and only by them and their princesses! So you motherfucking tell me to not be like I am now!" he then yelled as she cowered a little with every word until eventually he was in her face and she was on the ground. When Ben finally pulled away he walked back over to the window and just looked out, as if he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Why did he say what he said?" Rainbow dash asked.

"because he has been in a few fights where we are from… so he has gotten used to it all… even though he was only in a few fights but even then they were very brutal." Midnight answered. "But I suppose a quiet time will do him a lot of good."

"Then it is agreed. I will come and check up on him whenever I can." I then said.

"That will be most of the time most likely Luna." Celestia said with a smile and wink as I blushed a little. I completely forgot she knew of my little love for Ben. "But it will be allowed. All you really have to do for now is raise and lower the moon." Okay I remember telling her that. "But that should be fairly easy since your around him." …shut up… "But for now… I think it's time we ask you six some questions of your Realm or world." They all paled at that.

"Well…" shadow dash started.

"Our princesses from our Realm said not to talk about it in this Realm." Rottenjack said.

"And why would that be?" rainbow dash asked.

"Because their princesses fucking said!" Ben then yelled not even turning his head or even making a single movement.

"then they must be some stupid princesses to tell you to do that…" and then Rainbow dash was sent flying by a punch to the face as she then hit her back against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THEM ANYTHING AGAIN!" Ben then yelled as he walked back over to where he was as Twilight walked over and helped up Rainbow dash with the help of Fluttershy.

"That may not of been a smart idea…" black rage said as she walked over to them.

"And why would it not be?!" rainbow dash then yelled as she grasped her broken muzzle and yelped.

"Because it was the princesses that had saved him from that fake human facility." Midnight then said walking over.

"And they were also some of his first friends. He has their pendants on his necklace with ours." Rottenjack then said when there was a white light on rainbow dashes muzzle and when it cleared it was no longer broken and we turned to see that Ben had his hand up with white light coming from it before he then walked out of the throne room.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying that when he punched you it was Krodh's doing." Blood pie said.

"That would also seem to be the reason since he was on his good side when he healed you." Fluttershy said as midnight nodded.

"The princesses from our Realm have been watching his life ever since he was born since he was born with real magic." Midnight then said. "But they didn't see how his parents died… but he told me and them what had happened and then eventually the others…"

"How did they die?" I then asked.

"It would be better if I could show you from his memories but he must agree to tell you all." Midnight then said.

"Do it." Ben then said walking over and surprising us.

"Are you sure Ben?" she then asked and he nodded as her horn lit up and then an image appeared in front of him. After a few minutes nothing happened… until eventually we all gasped as his magic was unlocked and he killed all the other humans… accidentally adding his parents to the mix. As the image faded we all looked at him. "since I am the last of my bloodline no one else in my family can kill me yet… until I eventually marry and my wife will be forced to kill me… so then the family code still holds…" and with that he walked out of the throne room once more.

"so no matter what happens… because of his family's code… he will be forced to kill the murderer of his brother and sister… and if he's wrong he kills the right one and then kills self… but even if he kills the right one first he is forced to marry first of all… and when he marries his wife will be forced to kill him… just to keep the family line going and the family code strong." I said and we all put on grim, worried, and scared faces on us all.

"This is bad… this is very bad…" midnight said as she started to pace.

"I'm taking a wild guess that you are one of the ones that loves him." I then whispered into her ear and she stopped with her front right hoof in the air, paled, and turned to look at me so I then gave her a 'we will talk later' look and she only nodded.

"Well I guess we should head over to Ponyville with Ben now." I then said and they all nodded as we walked after Ben.


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnights POV**

When we finally found Ben he was walking around the castle and then Luna teleported us all to twilight's library and immediately he pulled out killing books and started to study and I only sighed as I followed them all into the basement, leaving behind Ben, as we then closed the door. "My sister told me before we left that she was going to have her champion in the throne room at all times. She was also going to tell the guards to not worry about Ben going into the castle with weapons." We all nodded.

"But for now Ben is looking at killing books so we will still need to be worried." Twilight said.

"Why do we even have those books?" Spike asked. Found out about Spike before we got here. I must say that he is really cute and look really cuddly.

"Not even I know Spike." Twilight answered.

"I can't believe what happened in the throne room still…" I then said and it was true.

"Which event?" Luna asked.

"The event of him pulling out the sword of regret." I then said.

"So what! He's an element! Big deal!" rainbow dash said.

"But that's not the case… he now has two elements…" they all gasped.

"Tell us… now!" Luna then said.

"Happened in our realm. After we made a wrong decision he ran away to a cursed town." Luna paled. "When we went after him he had accepted their curse and would have been permanent if he had been there for an entire night. A lot of words were said and he fought for us. That was when his light magic… changed into dark magic…" they all paled. "And he then summoned the sword of forgiveness… the sword he brought out was the opposite of that element. And I suspect hidden inside his body is the metal used to create the elements of harmony and disharmony."

"But how is that possible?!" shadow dash yelled.

"He must of found it with his magic while mining!" blood pie said.

"He mined?" Twilight then asked.

"He found a lot of gold, iron, and steel with his magic, plus some blood diamonds."

"But it should be impossible for anypony to find any metal with magic!" Luna then yelled.

"The only metal he can't sense is aluminum though. When he first met blood pie and didn't like her bloody cupcakes he was smashed in the face by an aluminum pan." Blood pie only laughed as did my friends only smiled with me and they all had on looks of fear.

"Blood… cupcake…" pinkie pie said very afraid.

"We are your counterparts remember?" I then said and they calmed down a little but not all the way.

"For now let's get back to the topic about Ben. If he has two elements… one for harmony… and one for disharmony… then that means he will have a great big decision in the future if your Realm and our Realm go to war." Luna said.

"He will most likely choose to be a neutral party." Scarity said.

"Since when do I like politics?" Rarity then said.

"I'm your other half. Plus politics help with the fashion career in our Realm." Scarity then said.

"Back on topic!" I then yelled and we all did. As we continued to talk we soon started to hear yelling coming from upstairs.

"I don't fucking know why Krodh! It's something inside of my mind that I cannot fucking explain!" Ben yelled.

"I know you want to hunt down the murderer but I searched Celestia's memories! She! Is! Not! The! Murderer!" we then heard another voice yelled.

"I believed her when she first told me! I can tell when someone is lying… but! She is the only fucking lead I have!" and with that we rushed upstairs and found Ben talking to his double which had different hair, darker skin, and black and green eyes. "I'm trying to have a conversation here!" he then yelled when he saw us.

"Who is this?!" rainbow dash then yelled.

"That's Krodh." Black rage then said.

"How can you tell?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because all of Ben's rage is in the other human. I recognize his rage." She then said.

"Why were you two yelling?" pinkie pie then asked.

"Because Krodh is stating the obvious!" Ben then said.

"That Celestia is not the murderer? You damn right!" Krodh then yelled.

"But does that mean you aren't going to kill Celestia?" Twilight then asked.

"No… it doesn't." Ben said as he slumped into the chair.

"But why?" Luna then asked.

"Ask my fucking mind that question but it's out at the moment. My mind… is winning the war against my heart currently. I know Celestia was telling the truth when she didn't know… but due to something in my mind… I have to kill her…" he then said sadly.

"But why not let us help?" I then asked.

"BECAUSE MY MIND WAS TRAINED SO THEN ONLY I COULD DO ANYTHING WITH IT!" he then burst out causing us all to step back and he sighed. "my mind was trained with my parents ever since I was three… the powers I heard about in my family was all true when I realized my brother and sister had them… my mind… is what controls me and my magic… so they helped with their own powers the day before they were killed and helped trained my mind… and now it's a steel cage that only I and I alone can get into."

"Then we are doomed…" rottenjack said.

"I do consider you all friends for what you are trying to do. So after today I am going to get you all pendants to add to my necklace… when they disappear it will be when I stop considering you all friends… but until then… you are all… friends…" he said crying a little and then suddenly there were multiple flashes and on his necklace were 6 new pendants. "Looks like my heart and magic agrees as well…" he then said. Now that is weird?

"So when are you going to do it?" I then asked and he sighed.

"The sooner… the better… for her and everyone… I will make sure she has a quick death…" we all nodded except for Twilight.

"You will not kill her for something she didn't do!" she then yelled and as she pounced and he disappeared.

**Ben's POV**

As I appeared at the castle gates immediately I was confronted by the guards. As they charged me I summoned both of the swords and I knocked them aside as I burst through the gates and into the halls. Every single guard I ran into I knocked out and as soon as I reached the throne room as soon as I opened the door I was kicked into the wall and as I then ducked to avoid a kick to my head as the legs cracked the wall and I then kicked upwards sending the guard flying back into the throne room as I stood back up and I knew some ribs were either cracked or broken and as I looked up the guard was charging me once more but as it tried to kick me again I sidestepped and kicked the guard right out of an open window. As I then walked into the throne room I was encountered by Celestia on her throne and in front of her another guard that was bulkier, had two swords, and its armor was different. "I'm sorry Celestia… but I do not have control over my body at this point…" she only nodded as the guard charged me and as I sidestepped it surprised me with then a kick to the right, where I was, and it sent me crashing into a wall between windows and as I fell to my feet I drew my swords and the guard did the same with his magic and as we both got into a fighting stance and we only watched each other for a few minutes… and then we charged each other. As I deflected his first attack he then made a stab at me but I parried that and then went in for my own attacks only for them to bounce off of his armor. As he then kicked me back into the wall he then threw one of his swords and I then threw one of mine and as they connected in the air and went flying either to the left or right I charged once more at him.

This time he grabbed my sword as well along with his with his magic and as I blocked all three of his attacks I then swept out his legs and then kicked him to the left. As he tumbled to a halt I was breathing harder then I was before I even entered the throne room. As he charged me once more before I could dodge he kicked me once more and then threw my sword at me as I hit the wall and it impaled into my left shoulder and impaled into the wall. As I tried to pull it out only to find it stuck in me and the wall and as I looked forward I raised my sword just in time to block another attack from the guard and I then parried another and another before I finally pulled the sword out of my shoulder and I started to attack the guard once more as this time he was being pushed back by all of my strikes. Eventually his back was against the wall and as he jumped back again his head slammed into the wall and he fell onto the ground unconscious so I then turned to look at Celestia. "I'm… so… sorry…" I then said with tears in my eyes and she only nodded as I walked over to her and heard the throne room doors open once more and all of the girls ran in.

"Don't do it Ben!" I heard Twilight yell but she stopped yelling when she saw the tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry… but my body is in control at the moment…" I said with tears in my eyes as they all went into tears and then I turned back to Celestia and she only nodded as I then appeared next to her and I stabbed her in the back as I then pulled out my sword and she fell onto the ground dead as I then felt the hold on me disappear as I then fell to my knees crying as she then died right in front of me and then guards burst into the room. "He killed the princess! Death to him!" one of them yelled as I looked up and then disappeared somewhere when I didn't even teleport.

"So you actually did what I wanted? How excellent…" a voice said as I swung my sword around, trying to find the voice.

"Where the fuck are you?!" I yelled.

"I am over here… over here…" the voice kept on saying. Ben…

Yes Krodh?

The murderer is here… it is her…

What! "Where the fuck are you? You fucking murderer!" I then yelled.

"You can come for me when you defeat my subjects… but thanks to you all of Equestria will be in disharmony…. And none of them will believe what you say… I shall now be on my leave. Have fun with my hatchlings." And with that bug like pony's jumped out of all the bushes but due to all my anger I killed them all pretty quickly but then several large changelings then burst out of the bushes and they all charged me at the same time. "I will get my revenge for what you made me do!" I then yelled as I impaled a sword into the first changelings head and I then blocked an attack from another as I then sliced the head off of another. Before I then appeared on the back of the last one and I then snapped its neck and as I fell to the ground I then fell to my knees crying. Ben… I got where she is… and with that my head shot forwards.

Where?!

She is at a hive full of other changelings.

Then take me there… I need to get revenge.

Then let's go do it… for Celestia!

And with that I appeared at a large hole in the ground surrounded by changelings so I cracked my neck and knuckles. "I am here for your fucking queen." I then said as they all charged me.

**Twilights POV**

"I can't believe he did it…" I then said with tears in my eyes as I sat around Celestia's body.

"We will have to have a funeral tomorrow for her death." Luna then said also with tears in her eyes.

"Then we might as well begin with the preparations." Rainbow dash said and I nodded as I then walked away with midnight.

"If only we knew." I then said.

"I would be just like you if one of our princesses died as well… but I know they worry about Ben more than anything… and they must be watching him right now…" midnight told me.

"I knew Ben ever since he was brought to the facility with his brother and sister… he was a nice boy… he never tried to harm anypony or even had any intentions to… but now I think differently about him…" I then said.

"You know I love him right?" she then said and I stopped and looked at her amazed. "At first I despised him when he first came to our Realm. But then I came to actually love him. I think one of our princesses are in love with him as well." She said with a smile.

"Then he most likely won't like me…" I then muttered.

"I had a talk with Luna earlier saying that she was in love with him as well. But you know what she told her?" I shook my head. "He was going to give everypony that loved him a chance. He said he would create a herd if he had to."

"But now I don't think I love him anymore." I then said.

"He's a nice stallion or whatever he is. I know he wouldn't have done this except if it was against his will…" she then said. Let us hope that this is correct.

**Ben's POV**

"I am going to kill you all!" I yelled as I then jumped into the hole after killing all of the changelings on top and I landed on a few changelings flying upwards as it sent me and them crashing into the ground and as we landed with blood splatter everywhere I looked up and started to kill every changeling in sight. As I sliced and diced the wings off the first few causing them to crash into the ground and I then actually started to kill them all with precise swings. I cut off legs; heads, anything that would have them either die instantly or die of blood loss. Eventually I was blasted back by a magic blast and as I hit the wall I looked up to find a Celestia size changeling with a crown. "How did it feel to find out I was the one that killed you siblings?" she then asked as I stood back up.

"I'm going to kill you!" I then yelled as I charged her only to be blasted back once more by her.

"Please! I know all about you from the other me in the Night realm. You are nothing except spawn that fights to protect. You know nothing of us at all!" she then yelled as I charged again with the same result. "And I loved the faces your siblings gave just before I ordered Celestia's guards to kill them slowly! Their screams were the highlight of my life." Charged again… same result. "I must say I really wanted to know how to take their powers for my own of course… they would of helped me kill Celestia but I planned to actually frame her so then you could kill her due to your family code." Charged her again but was then picked up by magic and floated over to her face. "So basically… I turned you into a murderer. And I ended the love that two of the ponies in the Day realm felt for you!" that's it! And with that I broke my arms free of her control and I then summoned my swords and I sliced off her wings. "HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE OF MY SPELL?!" she then yelled.

"Because of you! I lost two ponies' that had loved me!" I yelled as I stabbed her front right leg. "Because of you I killed an innocent!" I stabbed her other front leg. "And because of you! I lost one! THAT I CALLED A FRIEND!" and with that there was a bright light and when I looked at my necklace there was a pendant for Celestia and as I looked up I swung both of my swords and I stabbed her head and decapitated her at the same time and with that I teleported to the top of the hive and threw the head down the hole as the sun rose and the moon set. Ben…

What is it Krodh?

There might still be time to save Celestia. Her funeral is today and the conditions are good.

Then lets fucking do it.

And with that I appeared outside of the castle and was immediately attacked by the guards but me then knocked them out as I walked into the castle and walked around going straight to the funeral. As I finally found where it was I immediately knocked out several guards and pushed open the doors and all the pony's in the room looked at me as I walked straight towards the alter. "kill the one that killed Celestia!" another guard yelled running at me from behind but I then quickly side stepped and then tripped him and implanted his own head into the ground knocking him out and I then continued to walk towards the alter as every single stallion in the room attacked me. As I then flipped one onto another's back and then kicked away several Pegasus flying at me I then ducked a magic blast causing it to hit several earth pony's to my left as I then slammed the unicorns head into the ground before I then slid under another Pegasus causing said Pegasus to ram into several other Pegasus flying at me from behind and as I continued to walk towards the alter and as I reached the alter I kicked aside the last of the guards and I walked past the girls looking at me with fear as I walked behind the alter and I took out my sword and raised it over my head. "BEN NO!" I heard Twilight yelled as she jumped at me but she bounced off of the shield as I then thrust the sword downwards… causing all the ponies in the room to gasp… as the sword entered my stomach. As I summoned the other sword as I struggled I then cut a thin line drawing blood on Celestia's stomach I then stabbed the sword into the ground and I then struggled as my entire body shook and I funneled the one thing needed for life into my right hand. As soon as it was done I held it up as I then smashed it into the cut and as I held it there and it tried to not be accepted soon it entered and I fell onto my knees. "Tell her… I am… sorry once more…" I then said as I then collapsed onto the ground causing the sword in me to go all the way through my body.

**Twilights POV**

As Ben fell onto the ground we all gasped as Celestia sat up and I saw the shield then fall. "Celestia!" I then yelled as I ran over to her as she held her head.

"I should be dead…" Celestia then said looking around. "And why do I have Ben's memory's?" she then gasped as she looked to the side and saw Ben lying on the ground.

"He did something to you Celestia… something that brought you back…" I then told her with a few tears in my eyes.

"He gave me his life force that's what he did!" she then yelled when two beings appeared covered in cloaks.

"Princesses!" midnight then yelled running over.

"The fool has given Celestia his life force! We must make him a new one from several existing ones!" one of them yelled.

"Use some of mine!" midnight then said.

"And mine!" Luna then said.

"You could use mine as well…" I then said as I was given a surprised look from them.

"And I shall use mine as well…" the other being said. I recognized that voice somehow.

"Then I shall take a quarter of your soul from each of you." The being said again as I felt something get pulled out of my body and it was purple as I then looked around as the others as well had something now floating beside them all and I watched as they all then sped over Ben and then they all started to go together and I watched as it floated into Bens wound. "Who the buck are you two?" rainbow dash then asked.

"That is not needed to be answered at the moment. For now we must help his memory's come back to him. We shall need all the ponies who knew Ben to help funnel memories through their minds so then we could direct them into his own mind." The being said again and as I started to think I watched as every memory I thought of flowed out of my head and into Ben's head. I watched as the two beings were giving most of the memories being given and as soon as I finished with the last memory of him here I watched as the others did as well and I watched as Ben started to breathe once more and his wound closing. "Now answer my question!" rainbow dash then yelled.

"We are the princesses of the other realm. Who we are is not needed." The familiar voice said when rainbow dash flapped her wings with a powerful gust sent flying and we all gasped when their hoods were thrown back.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilights POV**

"GET HER!" I heard a mare yell as all the guards that had recently got back up all charged her but then Ben's eyes opened and he sat up and quickly picked up his swords and used them to absorb the unicorn's magic blast.

"MAGIC RETURN!" he then yelled before he then spun around and sent the magic back flying at all the guards with a swing of his sword. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" ben then yelled as they charged once more and he disappeared and then guards started to go flying everywhere as he then appeared holding a unicorns horn. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he then yelled as he slammed the unicorns head into the ground and he disappeared once more and appeared holding another unicorns horn.

"Ben stop!" Luna then yelled as he then dropped the unicorn and he appeared back in between nightmare moon and the other pony.

"why are you siding with her?! That just means you are evil!" rainbow dash yelled flying straight at him but Ben disappeared once more and then Dash was sent flying onto the ground and he then reappeared with his arms crossed.

"If you think I'm motherfucking evil… then let's just say that we are going to be on bad terms for a while." He then said.

"why are you here nightmare moon?" Celestia then asked as she stood next to me.

"why I helped the one that me and my sister saved from that facility." She then answered as Ben only nodded.

"but Ben they are Evil!" I then yelled.

"if they were evil then why hasn't moon tried to take over with her sister? I know they are more powerful than the both of you to be able to go between realms." He then said.

"he has a point." The black pony then said.

"then who are you?" Luna asked the pony.

"I am eclipse. Counterpart to Celestia." She then said. "and for now. I believe we need to have a little talk."

"we are not talking with you!" Rainbow dash yelled.

"we will talk. As long as Ben is there." Luna then said they nodded as we all teleported into a meeting room and Ben stood at the door.

"before we start I just have one question." Ben then said and we all looked at him. "how the fuck am I still alive?"

"because the 4 of us all gave you a quarter of our soul." Nightmare moon said. "but it also has its advantages and disadvantages."

"I'm guessing speed is one of those advantages?" she then nodded. "Then what's a disadvantage?"

"you… will live with a Alicorn lifespan…" he paled. "which is forever."

"Shiiiiiiiit." He then said as he sat down at the door.

"But for now let's talk." I then said and we all nodded. "first of all how did you all get here?"

"a simple dimension spell. Quite hard to use if you don't know Dark magic." Eclipse then said. "and ben can use dark magic when he gets mad enough."

"I thought that was supposed to be kept secret?" ben then asked as he then raised his right eyebrow.

"this room is going to be all honest Ben. No secrets hidden." Nightmare moon then said.

"okay then." He then said shrugging.

"now what is your Realm like?" Luna then asked.

"It is always in an eternal darkness thanks to my sister here and her permanent eclipse spell. It is the counterpart of Equestria but it is called Dark Equestria." Eclipse said.

"then shall we have a treaty?" Celestia asked.

"in the treaty only the royals should visit between Realms and only for meetings or anything urgent."

"where does that leave me?" Ben then asked.

"since you are combined with 4 royals life forces… that includes you." Nightmare moon said.

"then I might want to build a few houses." He then said.

"but this treaty also says you fight for both Realms at all times." He smiled again.

"would love to protect the innocent." He said.

"then it is agreed. But I will need to find out all we can about you now Ben. We will need to test your combat, magic, weapon combat, and then it all together." Luna said and he smiled once more.

"depends if I can fight trainers from both Realms." He said.

"that can be arranged." Celestia said.

"yes it can and it will." Eclipse said.

"and also in the treaty nopony from either Realm is allowed to attack anypony from the opposite Realm." I then said and we all nodded.

"but I should ask Ben one quick thing…" Celestia then said and we all looked at her. "Why did you kill chrysalis?" we all gasped at that as he only frowned.

"completely forgot when I gave you my life force you got my memories as well. She was the one that killed my siblings… and was the one that had control over my body to kill you Celestia." He said.

"then I am thankful you got rid of her." I then said and he only nodded.

"but there is something I kind of don't understand… she said she knew me from the other her in the Night Realm… we will have to have a little talk with her moon." She nodded. "and we should also have a talk with Sombra just in case." Me, Celestia, and Luna all paled.

"he's still alive?!" I then yelled.

"yes he is… he was going to be my teacher of Dark magic in the Realm. Chrysalis was going to help me with my light magic a little since changeling use a little light magic and they only have a little so then they can change form." He then said. "but now I will need a new teacher in this realm about Light magic so then I don't learn from her."

"you could learn from Cadence in light magic. That's what her love magic is. All pure love magic." Celestia said and he only nodded.

"As long as she doesn't mess with my love life I'm okay with it. And I'm talking to Luna, moon, Twilight, and midnight." We all blushed.

"how did you know?" I then asked still blushing a little as he smiled.

"I got the memories of all of you loving me from your life force. In fact let me try something." _Can you hear me?_ With that I jumped and looked around as did the others. "so it does work!"

"what works?" Celestia asked.

"I can talk in their minds. And I must say that is awesome." He said.

"that scared me a little." Moon said blushing a little.

"so my evil side was scared of that? That's not good." Luna said with a smile but also blushed a little.

"Let's get back on topic." Ben then said and we all nodded.

"So here's the treaty. Only royals can travel between Realms, nopony from a opposite realm can harm the pony of another Realm, ben is the fighter for both Realms, and he will learn dark magic from Sombra and two others from the night Realm and will learn light magic from Cadence and two others in this Realm. Anything else?" Celestia asked and everypony shook their heads when the door was burst open sending Ben flying through the air and over the table.

"WHO FUCKING DID THAT?!" ben then yelled as he got back up and it was a guard.

"changelings are attacking! They keep on saying something about revenge for their queen?" the guard said.

"that's my queue!" Ben then said as he disappeared out of the room.

"he's going to be in a lot of work with the changelings now wanting revenge." Midnight then said.

"what did he do?" the guard then asked.

"he did something nopony has ever done before. He killed the changeling queen." His mouth became a gaped as he heard this. "for now leave us." Celestia then said and he bowed quickly and then left.

"I shall send a letter to Sombra to meet us in this Realm." Eclipse said as she teleported out of the room.

"and I shall let Cadence know to come to Canterlot." I then said as I also teleported out of the room.

**Luna's POV**

"So he is now a part of us…" I then said with a smile.

"and this also means we all loved him enough to make him permanently apart of us." midnight then said as nightmare moon only kept quiet.

"so how long have you all loved him?" Twilight then asked.

"ever since I knew how much of a friend he was to me and my friends… and he fought for us and protected us along with princess eclipse and princess nightmare."

"midnight I thought I told you to only call me nightmare moon or just moon." Nightmare moon finally said.

"okay moon." Midnight then said and nightmare moon only smiled.

"but I have loved him ever since he turned 15." Nightmare moon said.

"I started to love him as I got to know him in the facility." I then said.

"same here Luna." Twilight then said with a smile.

"but for now what are we going to do while waiting?" midnight then asked.

"we could get to know each other." Nightmare moon said as she laid down and we did as well.

"I already know all about you and Twilight, moon. But not you midnight." I then said with a smile as she only nodded.

"so what do you want to know?" midnight then asked.

"just how you live in dark Equestria." I said.

"well I live in a library like Twilight and it always rains in dark Equestria but we all love the rain." She then said.

"now that sounds nice." Twilight said.

"it is. Except for sometimes all the night causes the Manticores to leave the Everfree." She then said.

"that must be dangerous!" I then said.

"only if the hunters are not on patrol. But that has only happened once." And with that Ben appeared at the door covered in green blood.

"well I'm back." He said with a smile as he then collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion as Twilight then walked over and checked on him.

"he should be alright. No injuries, just worn out." She said with a smile as she then levitated him into a chair where he snored away peacefully as she then returned to her spot. "he really is going to be a fighter isn't he?"

"well he is going to be the fighter for both Realms… let's just hope neither side goes to war… then he would have to choose which loved ones he would save… and loved ones he would kill…" I then said with a sigh.

"he would most likely find a way to make it so none of us would have to fight." I answered.

"that does sound like him." Midnight said and we all laughed a little.

"how freaked out do you think cadence is going to be when her and Twilight's brother gets here and finds Sombra here?" I asked.

"I'm taking a guess here. Probably a lot." Midnight said.

"I know faded armor and cadenza are going to be here as well. They are never apart." Nightmare moon said.

"my brother!" midnight then said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to meet your brother. I just wonder how Twilight's brother and your brother are going to react to one another." I said.

"Let's just hope that it's good." Midnight said.

"agreed." We all said.

"but what happened to you moon? When did you become so good?" I asked.

"the elements when they were used on me not only expelled me from your body but turned me in a way mostly good. Every once in a while I may feel like I need to bring the eternal night to Equestria but I most likely won't." She said and I sighed with relief. "but for now how is ben doing?"

"well he is still out… but he's dreaming of his family before anything bad happened." I told them.

"he really does miss them." Midnight said. "especially since he comes from a long line of hidden magic. He will need to learn that he can manipulate dreams with it as well." Moon said.

"he can do that?" Twilight said a little amazed.

"he can now. Thanks to Luna and myself giving him a quarter of our lifeline to him from each." She answered.

"then would you help me teach him?" I asked and she only nodded. "I must say… it's nice to get to know my old evil self when nothing bad is happening."

"I could say the same but better." She said.

"... must… protect…" we all heard Ben mumble as he turned over in his sleep.

"I wonder what pony's he's talking about. It's not his family that's for sure." I said taking a quick glimpse. "it appears he's talking about the four of us."

"really?" midnight said and I only nodded.

"I must agree with Luna. That is what he is dreaming about." Moon said.

"then he must care for us a lot." And with that there was a boom at the door and we looked to find a few changelings there but there was a small gust of wind as Ben then appeared behind them with both swords out reversed in his hands and soon the changelings fell into pieces on the ground.

"I thought I killed them all." He then said as he trudged over.

"you okay?" Twilight asked him.

"yes. Just think I pulled a muscle is all. I should be fine in a while." He said as he sat down.

"you sure?" midnight asked.

"yes I am sure." He said a little bit as he lifted up a pant leg and checked on his left leg. "Make that it's going to be a long while. I'm surprised I didn't feel any pain from me ripping a muscle."

"let us help you with that." And with that there were 4 colors on his leg and when they all disappeared and he flexed his leg and he smiled.

"thank you all for that." He said hugging us all and I felt myself blush a little as he sat back down. "would of taken who knows how long to heal."

"well we do have magic." I said and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I seem to forget about that most of the time. Need me to get you all anything?" he then asked with a smile.

"we are fine." Moon said and he only smiled as he got up and left and then soon returned with a glass of water and took small sips with it.

"can we ask you some questions Ben?" I asked him.

"sure." He said.

"Are you really going to give all that you like a chance?" Twilight asked.

"That's what I told Luna." We all looked at each other and smiled before looking back at him. "What's this about?"

"We just wanted to ask you some questions." Midnight said.

"Okay… what else?" he then asked us.

"Well how do you have two elements?" Twilight asked.

"Well I do not know. And that is the truth." He said and I noticed his left eye quickly darted to the left suddenly so fast that nopony except for those that have a keen eye can see. He's lying. I will have to have a talk with him later.

"Then what is your favorite pastime?" moon asked and I was a little bit surprised. She reminded me of a teenage mare when she just said that question.

"Well I like to look and walk around things that help calm me down. Beach, forest, look at the moon, running around, there is many things that help calm me down but they do shit when I am very angry." He said. He just said look at the moon…

"Well then who's your favorite?" midnight asked and he paled.

"Oh… um…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well spit it out!" I said with a smile.

"Oh look at the time… I GOTTA GO!" and with that he ran out of the room and we chased after him. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" he kept on saying as we chased him through the halls until eventually he jumped through an open window and he landed in the gardens as we all teleported down there and we started to look around for him.

"Where are you Ben?" Twilight asked as we all searched different parts of the garden. "Where the buck is he?"

"He was always sneaky when he got into trouble with his family. It might be hours before we find him." Moon said as we all met up in the middle.

"Anything that might show where he is?" midnight asked us and we all shook our heads.

"I'm right here!" and with that we looked in that direction to find a small wave of water splash all over us and as I wiped my hair away I looked to find a laughing Ben climbing out of the pond and when he looked at us he paled. "shiiiiii-" and with that we all tackled him into the water as we all laughed and then we all got out but as Ben was getting back out Moon. Pushed him back in and we all giggled. "Come on. These are my only clothes! It's supposed to be freezing tonight and I rather not get a cold!"

"You adapted to the rain from our Realm Ben. I don't know if you could get a cold that easily." Midnight said and as if on cue he sneezed. "Maybe it is."

"Okay here's something I now know. Water from either Realm… very different!" and with that he sneezed again as he took off his shirt and I could see all the scars on him as he wringed his shirt and then draped it over his shoulder.

"You… have so many scars…" I said and he looked down.

"It appears that I do." He said as he sneezed again.

"Come on Ben. Let's get you inside." Twilight said as we all started to walk towards the door when suddenly he pushed us all out of the way as he was sent flying and he skidded off of the ponds surface and he then crashed into the stone bench on the other side as we looked at gasped at who we saw.

"Celestia said that you were dead!" Midnight yelled as chrysalis walked through the door with a smug look on her face.

"being a queen has its advantages… my heart is actually in my head… so when my changelings found my head they started to craft me a new changeling body from the eggs I had laid earlier. His other sword also barely missed my brain and heart… only just touching my brain with the side of it… but for now I believe I have some revenge to get to…" and with that she lowered her horn at us and then fired her magic at us as we remained frozen from the shock.

"SHIELD OF LOVE!" We then heard Ben yell as he appeared in front of us with a color changing shield as a shield was projected around us and when the magic stopped what stood in front of us was a stunned changeling. "Sword of regret!" appeared in his left hand. "Sword of forgiveness!" appeared in his right hand. "Combine!" and with that he slammed them together and there was a flash as he now held a new sword. "Sword of balance!" and with that he got into a fighting stance with the sword and shield. "THIS TIME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!" and with that he charged her as he used the shield to block all the magic attacks from her but as soon as he made a swing at her she teleported away as he started to look around angrily. "I WILL FIND YOU!" and with that he ran through the door with a sneeze.

"He's going to be at that for a while…" moon said and we all agreed to that. We all knew him all too well. As we walked through the door we found guards running towards us and when they saw nightmare moon they got into an attack stance.

"She is alright guards… for now search for queen chrysalis…" I said and they all nodded as they quickly bowed and then trotted off as I only sighed. "If Ben was here he would have killed them."

"That seems like the most logical thing when she used to be a villain in this Realm." Twilight said as we all walked around the corner and found Ben talking to a two other ponies… Sombra and chrysalis.

"Hey Moon! Guess who arrived!" he yelled as they walked over.

"And I always thought you despised the Day Realm Princess Nightmare." Sombra said walking over.

"We have decided to make a treaty. I trust that my sister told you of what you and your wife is here to do?" moon asked. Wife? Ooooh.

"Yes we have. But who else is going to be arriving?" Sombra asked her.

"Faded armor and cadenza." They only nodded.

"They will make great teachers for Ben. I still have to teach him about the Dark magic inside of him." Sombra said.

"Yes you will. The only worry you have will be princess cadence and prince shining armor, Sombra." Moon told them.

"Oh and moon I thought you also said that chrysalis didn't have a counterpart in the Day Realm?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"That's because she actually does. But it's one she would rather keep a secret in the other Realm so then her changelings don't try and go to this Realm." Moon said.

"Well… okay then!" he said with a smile. "So where are we all going to go now?" he then asked and then a few seconds later another sneeze. "I hate colds…"

"First of all we need to warm you up to get rid of that cold." I said with a playful giggle as his eyes grew wide.

"Oh look at the time… TIME TO GO!" and with that he was running down the halls once more while Twilight and Midnight gave chase after him.

"So Sombra… you are the Sombra from our Realm are you not?" I asked.

"I am the Sombra from your Realm. But due to that heart it has taken quite a bit of evil out of me." He said as we started to walk towards the throne room where the others were most likely.

"Well then I must congratulate you on your small change." I said and he only laughed.

"Just hope no evil comes at me." He said. "Or else I will be back to my old self." And with that we pushed open the door and found all of the ponies we were looking for now staring at us.

"Sombra! Chrysalis!" my sister yelled but we got in front of her horn.

"These are from the other Realm dear sister." She only raised her horn and looked ashamed a little but not much as we all walked over.

"I am sorry for assuming the worst." My sister told them.

"It is alright…" Sombra said with a smile.

"Faded armor and cadenza should also be arriving shortly." Eclipse said.

"So should shining armor and cadence." My sister said.

"Where's Ben? I need to apologize for earlier." Rainbow Dash asked.

"He is currently being chased by Twilight and Midnight." They looked at me with confusion. "because he got a simple cold and he needs to get warmed up." faces of recognition as the doors opened to reveal a struggling and sneezing Ben wrapped in magic floating in the air.

"Got him!" Twilight yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Let me *sneeze* go!" Ben yelled as he eventually stopped struggling and he was set down in the middle of us all and he had a pout.

"It appears having a cold brings out the foal in him." Midnight said.

"Can I go now?" Ben asked.

"No. does anypony know a spell to get rid of a cold?" I asked and my sister only smiled as he was surrounded by a golden aura and when it went away he stood up.

"What the hell happened to me?" he then asked.

"Guess also having a cold gets rid of everything he has done while having it." Moon giggled.

"Well he has me so he should remember soon." And with that a second Ben appeared.

"Well Krodh I always wondered how you can show yourself when you are his second personality." Midnight asked.

"Because of his magic that's how. I won't actually be able to fight but I can show myself." he said as Ben then gripped his head.

"Now I remember what I did." he said with a frown. "I think I might have also accidentally knocked out a few guards on my quest to kill this Realm's Chrysalis once more." Celestia looked at him worried.

"But you killed her!" she yelled.

"Well she is much harder to kill then we thought." I then said as we all looked worried. "Plus Ben has a new Element and somehow combined two of them."

"How is that possible?" Eclipse asked.

"I don't know." And with that the shield appeared along with the sword which was two sided now somehow. "The shield of love and the sword of balance."

"Now that is intriguing…" Celestia said.

"You are not cutting me open." Ben then said.

"The shield had saved us from a death bolt from this Realm's chrysalis by creating a shield around us all." Moon said.

"Well for now that is no matter. Ben the guards will show you to the courtyard where shining armor and cadence will be soon. We all need to have a quick talk." He nodded as he started to walk towards the door when Rainbow Dash flew over to him.

**Ben's POV**

"Ben wait up!" I heard and I turned around to find Rainbow Dash flying over before she landed next to me.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I wanted to say sorry for what had happened earlier." I only smiled.

"I forgave you immediately after you had done it." She smiled. "well I will see you later." she smiled but nodded as she then flew back over to the group of ponies and I only smiled as I walked out of the door and I felt Krodh enter my mind once more as I followed the guards outside the door into a courtyard where they then left and I found several dummies in the courtyard propped against the wall.

You could animate them and fight them.

I can do that?

I can do that. So is it a yes or no?

Sure.

And with that they came alive and they immediately started to attack me as I summoned the shield and the duel ended sword and I started to fight the dummies. As they blocked all of my attacks every time I was hit in a vital spot they all stopped and I took a few minutes for a breather before Krodh reanimated them and we fought once more. Every single time I was able to block a few more attacks then the time before. When I was hit once more I was at a total of 46 successful blocks in a row and I then noticed a pink alicorn and a white unicorn walk into the courtyard as the dummies were reanimated and they only stood off to the side as they watched me fight them. Are you making these things faster Krodh?

Yep.

I fucking hate you.

And with that I put up my shield to block an attack as I then pushed away the wooden sword and then rolled over the back of another as I sliced its head off in the process and then tripped the third dummy as I twirled around and quickly stabbed it into the ground before pulling it out and I raised my shield just in time for the second one to finish healing and then all four of them attack me with their swords sending me skidding on my feet back a few feet and when I stopped I ducked another attack and then kicked away another as I then spun around on the shield as my legs hit them all in their stuffed heads and sent them all flying as I spun back onto my feet for a quick breather but it was short lasted as I then used my shield to block a buck from one of them as I then swept out its legs and kicked it into two approaching dummies when I realized there was now more of them. More like 20 of them now. You're a fucking bitch Krodh.

I aim to please.

You mean you aim to be an asshole.

That to.

And with that I tried funneling my magic into my sword and with that it was encased in a white aura, so much that I couldn't see the blade and I only smiled as I then swung it as I spun around and as I came to a rest as soon as the white aura faded they all fell to pieces onto the ground as I felt myself exhausted from that single move as I looked to find them all now not getting up. "Finally I got them all…" I then muttered as the alicorn and unicorn walked over.

"You have pure light magic inside of you." The pink alicorn said with a smile.

"Only when I am not completely enraged. So I'm guessing your cadence and your shining armor?" I asked as I stood up straight.

"We are." Shining said and I only smiled as I shook their hooves.

"Well then it is nice to meet my teachers of light magic. Now all there is left to do is wait for my other teachers." I said and they looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by other teachers?" Cadence asked me.

"Why my teacher of Dark magic of course with his wife and my other teacher of combat."

**Okay quick few things to say. This is now one of the story's that is always going to be worked on and if I haven't updated this in a while means either Writers block, plot being reworked, or its dead. To check look at my profile in the story section to tell the condition of all the story's that I have and story's to be expected. I am also glad to all of those that are loyal to this story and if you don't mind I could use a little bit of help figuring out a certain part that will come up much later. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I thank the one that called me a god in the reviews even though I am not that good a writer. I am still a newbie at writing. But thank you to whoever wrote that review.**

"Shit!" I yelled once more as shining armor once again tried to hit me with his magic as I only ducked. "Fine you want me to fight you! LETS GO!" and with that as I summoned the shield and it created a shield around me as his magic caused an explosion. As I looked the dust was so thick you couldn't see through it as the shield collapsed I could hear talking.

"Let's tell princess Celestia that we have gotten rid of a dark magic user." I heard shining armor say.

"THINK AGAIN BITCH!" I yelled as I burst out of the cloud and I slammed into shining armor as I continued to charge until eventually we crashed into the wall. "I AM HARDER TO KILL THEN YOU THINK!" I then yelled as he sent me flying from a quick magic blast as I crashed into the wall and as we both charged each other I felt myself get surrounded by magic and I watched as we were both floated into the air and I looked to find Twilight and midnight both now in the courtyard. Twilight was holding shining armor while Midnight was holding me.

"What's going on here?!" they both yelled at the same time while shining armor and Cadence looked at them dumbfounded.

"Forgot to mention. Meet Twilight's counterpart Midnight." I said with a smile. "and also. HE TRIED TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL ME!"

"really shining?" Twilight said as I was dropped back onto the ground and I brushed myself off.

"he uses dark magic!" shining armor then yelled.

"yeah and I thought you were all nice!" I snapped as I shook some debris and dust out of my hair as he was dropped.

"shining. You must know that the princesses know all about him. Plus you attacked the user of two elements." Twilight said as they both looked at me shocked.

"yeah nice to meet you once more." I said walking over as my sword and shield both disappeared.

"which elements does he use?" cadence asked.

"the sword of balance, which used to be two elements until they were combined, and the shield of love." Cadence looked at me proud.

"so far all of the elements I have been getting also have a counterpart. Meaning I suspect the shield to also be the same." I said as two more ponies entered the courtyard and they looked like shining armor and Cadence.

"brother!" I heard Midnight yell as she ran over and hugged the gray unicorn.

"So what's going on here?" Cadence asked.

"well a treaty was made between the Night Realm and the Day Realm. I am to be trained to be the fighter of both Realms. And you just made one of my bad lists armor." I said with a frown.

"that's trouble…" Twilight then said.

"why?" shining armor asked.

"because he was the one that had first killed Celestia." They looked at me dumbfounded. "but then he sacrificed his life source to bring her back and 4 of us gave him a quarter of our life sources to bring him back."

"who gave him their life source?" Cadence asked.

"me, Midnight, princess Luna, and-"

"me." And with that we all jumped as I turned around to find moon standing behind me with all the others.

"n-nightmare moon!" Cadence said.

"you try to fucking attack her and I will end you!" I snapped as I watched shining armor prepare a spell but it quickly dissipated when he saw that I had noticed. "thank you."

"I see faded armor and Cadenza have arrived." Eclipse said.

"Could somepony please explain what's going on here?!" Cadence yelled.

"the Night Realm is the counterpart to this Realm. All the occupants here have a counterpart in the night Realm. Those two over there are yours." I said looking at them as they walked over with Midnight.

"I'm sensing a lot of love here." Cadence then said.

"that's because I'm with Midnight, Twilight, Luna, and Moon." They looked at me amazed. "You say shit about it and I will break your neck quicker than the speed of light."

"is this true?" faded armor asked Midnight as Midnight blushed.

"yes…" she then said twirling her hoof onto the ground.

"where are Sombra and Chrysalis?" I then asked and immediately shining armor got into a fighting stance as well as Cadence. "they are from the Night Realm!" that calmed them down a little.

"they had to go back to the Night Realm to collect a few things for your teachings." Moon answered.

"then I guess for now I could train in light magic and combat then." I said and they all only nodded as they walked off to the side with Cadenza leaving cadence, shining, and faded with me. "so what do I need to learn first my teachers?" I then asked with a quick bow and they all smiled as they started to talk it over.

"this is going to be fun to watch." I then heard a familiar voice say and I turned to find Krodh somehow munching on popcorn behind me.

"sometimes I fucking hate you Krodh." I told him.

"that's because I'm your evil personality." He then said with a simple laugh.

"If you're going to watch get the fuck over there." He only shrugged as he appeared back over there and started to share popcorn with blood pie and Pinkie Pie as I only groaned. "he is such a pain in the ass." I then muttered as I turned to find a few spears being swung at me as I then got wide eyed as I then quickly matrixed and they went over me as I then stood straight back up to find two hooves coming at me as they then sent me flying into the wall as there was a loud crash. "ow…" I then muttered as I fell onto my feet on the ground and as I looked up I only smiled. "this is going to be fun." I said as I got into a fighting stance with only my fists, "time to put this speed to work." And with that I started to run and in just a second I was past them as I then skidded to a halt and I then roundhouse kicked them into each other into a wall as I just yawned. "hey Krodh!" he looked at me as I looked at him. "at least bring alive a few dummies so I could at least have a challenge!" he smiled as he snapped his fingers and I watched as a door opened and dummies started to funnel into the courtyard and when the doors closed I had counted there to be at least 50 of them. "this is going to be a lot more fun now." I then said cracking me neck and knuckles as they all then charged me with their wooden shields and wooden swords as I got back into my fighting stance.

As the first one reached me I dodged its first swing as I then swept its legs out and then kicked it into a few approaching dummies as I then grabbed another's sword as it missed me and I then spun around using the body to slam into a few that had surrounded me and as I let go it crashed into a pillar as I was then hit by two flying shields sending me skinning back a few feet and as my back connected with the wall I then grabbed two of their heads and then ripped them off sending hay everywhere as I then punched another in the face sending it flying as I then kicked away several more approaching dummies as I now had a perimeter of 10 feet I think as I then summoned my sword and shield and got into another fighting stance as they all charged me once more.

"hey Krodh! Up their game would you!" I yelled and now they all just stopped. "not what I fucking meant!" and with that now they charged again faster. "shit!" I said as a wooden sword smashed on impact where my head once was and I rolled out of the wall as several wooden spears impaled into the marble where I used to be standing and as I rolled onto my feet I was bucked in the side and sent spiraling to where shining and faded had just gotten out of the wall as I then fell onto my feet as they looked at me with confusion and then got wide eyed when they saw the dummies. "those bitches hit hard… I LIKE THAT!" I then yelled as I charged into the group and slid as soon as I reached them sending many of them falling onto the ground as I then spun on my shield as I was moving causing a mini mobile tornado kick as many were then sent flying. As I then came to a halt but I kept on spinning as I included my hands with my sword in the tornado as they kept on charging but I could feel myself going faster and faster as I then watched as some of them were lifted and then pulled towards me as they were ripped to shreds and their remains were sent all around the courtyard and soon my tornado gave way as I then came to a halt and looked around to now find only 7 of them still up and not ripped to shreds as I only smiled.

"whelp… guess this means my fun is about to end… dance of speed!" I then yelled as I started to run and after a few seconds they were all clumped together as I had kicked them all into each other after the first second before I then kicked them all into the air and I jumped and appeared in the middle of them all and spun around with the sword as they were ripped to shreds and as I landed soon the hay and pieces of brown fabric did as well as I then fell onto my ass exhausted and pain was in both of my legs. "guess I ripped a few muscles using the speed… going to need to work on not doing that…" I muttered as everyone in the courtyard walked over.

"I didn't know you would of gotten that much speed from our life sources inside of you!" Luna said and I only smirked.

"I was already fast to begin with… but for now I am immobile for now… going to need to work on not pulled or ripping my muscles when I use the speed." I said as I continued to breathe heavily.

"I see that you are also better in combat then I thought." Eclipse and Celestia both said and they looked at each other then and smiled a little as they looked back at me.

"that facility I was in for 3 months… the only books it had that were interesting were fighting and ways to use a sword…" I said.

"maybe now would be a good time to practice some Light magic." Cadence said.

"as I said… I am immobile…" I then said again as she only giggled a little.

"you can use light magic to heal yourself." I only put on a face of recognition. "first you must have a goal." Done. "then you must visualize it in real life." Got it. "then you must focus the light magic inside of you into the area you want to be healed." I nodded as I started to focus and soon I could feel the pain in my legs fade away and when I looked I no longer could see red under the skin and as I stood up I could feel no pain at all.

"now that is badass!" I said as I wiggled my legs a little.

"but you must be careful. You got lucky this time but too much light magic can cause some side effects in the body parts you are trying to heal. Light magic needs as much concentration you can get so it would be near impossible to heal yourself in the middle of a fight." She then said and I nodded.

"dully noted." I said as I looked at all of the mess I had made. "this is going to be a while to clean up…"

"or I could just do this." I heard Krodh say and I watched as the pieces of the dummies started to come back together and as a dummy was finished being remade it walked through the door where they had all come out of and soon they were all gone and the area was clean.

"since when can you use magic anyway?" I then asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"your dark magic has to come from somewhere doesn't it." Cadence, shining armor, faded armor, and cadenza all looked at me.

"he's my alternate personality… he's a asshole."

"takes one to know one."

"shut the fuck up!" I then yelled at him as he only laughed.

"well… you suck… you left me no opening for a comeback." He then said as I only laughed at him.

"then I win the battle!" I said. I could never win the battle against him in a battle of words… never…

"but you haven't won the war!" and with that he disappeared leaving the popcorn where he used to be sitting and I only sighed.

"well I'm fucked…" I then muttered as I turned around again and saw in the back Sombra walking over. "hey Sombra!" I then yelled and instantly cadence had paled as well as well as shining armor. "Where's chrysalises?"

"she was needed in the Night Realm. The changelings have been getting suspicious with her being away for that short time so she will be there until the suspicions eventually vanish like they always do." He answered as he reached us. "but for now I sense that you had recently used your light magic."

"yep. Just finished my small lesson with cadence in healing my legs." I said.

"then we might as well begin with your dark magic." He said.

"well then I'm going to need a few minutes to figure out how to change my light magic into dark magic without having anyone yell insults." He only nodded as they all walked away over to the wall and I put a hand to my chin and started to think as I paced around in a circle. How will I be able to change my magic… how… this is going to be fucking hard…

Might I suggest changing your magic by attacking the approaching dragons.

What do you mean Krodh?

I mean that you have 5… 4… 3… 2…

SHIT!

And with that I charged over to them as I summoned the shield and as I lifted it up as the shield emitted a white see through shield like before as fire rained down where we were and encased us as I soon felt my rage start to take over as the fire stopped and the shield disappeared back into the actual shield. "ROUND TWO BITCHS! YOU ALREADY LOST ROUND ONE!" I yelled as I looked up to find several large dragons flying above the courtyard and I then summoned the sword and I jumped into the air.

**Twilights POV**

"what does he mean by round two?" my brother asked.

"he had killed multiple dragons on the day he had come back from a spell that had been used a while ago." Princess Celestia said as his eyes got wide.

"how big were they?" he then asked.

"about the size of them." I said as we watched him fight the dragons in the air when he was knocked off my one and he was sent hurtling towards the ground.

"BEN!" me, Luna, Nightmare moon, and Midnight all yelled.

"clap of shadow!" Ben then yelled as he brought his hands together with a loud smack as there was a shockwave of darkness as it smacked into the dragons and ripped them to pieces as he then crashed into the ground with a loud crash and dust was lifted from the ground surrounding where he landed. "that'll show you piece of shits…" I then heard Ben say as the dust cleared and he was wiping himself off. "I think we should start now Sombra before my rage completely subsides." He then said looking at us as Sombra walked over to him and they started to talk.

"he is powerful with dark magic." Cadenza said.

"yes he is. I can even feel its taint." Cadence said.

"So can I." faded armor says.

"He must be very powerful. Faded armor only feels the dark magic of a dark magic user with magic as powerful as two Alicorns." Cadenza said.

"So that means he is very powerful." Princess Celestia said as we watched him train with Sombra in dark magic.

"Why do you love him Twiliy?" my brother asked me.

"Because I got to know him like you will the entire time you are here!" I said and he groaned. I watched as Ben raised his hand and his hand turned to white then to black then back to white and he smiled at Sombra who continued to talk to him as he nodded. Soon Ben put his hand down and he then was covered in black and when it disappeared we all gasped as Sombra looked at him with surprise as well. He had created black armor from darkness. I could feel the negative emotions coming off of the armor. Like… they were alive almost. When the armor disappeared so did the negative emotions. He then nodded at Sombra as he walked over to us all. "Well I now know how to use my dark magic without needing to have a lot of anger." He then said.

"That sounds good." Moon said as he nodded.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now… we all rest. It is time to raise the moon Luna." Princess Celestia said and she nodded as their horns lit up and the moon was raised into the sky while the sun was moved out of view.

**Benjamin's POV**

Well at least I can now fight with my dark magic. Sombra said that I have a rare trait with being able to make my magic into any object. As we all walked back inside I decided to separate from them all and head over to the garden. They didn't notice me leave since I was at the back of the group. As I entered the garden I used my light magic to repair the damage that was done in the garden before I sat down on the grass under a tree as I stared up at the night sky. As I laid there I was thinking up questions… for the future… would the treaty be broken? Would I be forced to pick a side if it was and a war was breaking out? Would… I lose the ones I love? "Hello Ben." I heard causing me to jump a little as I turned my head to find cadence in the garden with me.

"Hello cadence." She smiled as she sat down next to me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I noticed you gone when the others didn't so I suspected you would be in the garden. Why are you here anyway?" she asked me.

"Because my mind has been thinking of a lot of questions for the future." I told her as I looked back up at the night sky.

"Like what?" she asked me.

"Like what would happen if there was a war? I mean between the realms… I would be forced to choose a side… to kill the ones I love on the other side no matter what side I choose… and if I don't participate there is a chance I'll lose all 4 of them." I said. "I don't… I don't want to lose them… any of them…"

"Well you will need to try and find a way to prevent a war from happening… try to fix all of the disputes." I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me that." I told her as she smiled.

"You really do love them don't you?" I nodded. "Well with hearths warming eve coming up I expect you're going to get them great gifts." I looked at her confused.

"Hearths warming eve?" I asked.

"When all the stallions, mares, filly's, colts, all come together and exchange gifts with one another." I smiled.

"You mean Christmas! That's what it is in my world. I guess I will need to go to the night realm to get a few things." She smiled. "What does Twilight and Luna like?"

"Well Twilight loves books and Luna loves anything to do with the night." I grinned a wicked grin.

"I know just what to get them… but I have a total of 16 gifts to get. Unless you want me to get you and shining armor ones." She shook her head.

"We don't need anything from you Ben." I smiled as there was a flash on my neck and I looked down to see that there was now a pink pendant and I stared at cadence.

"Looks like my magic and body think you as a friend now." She giggled a little.

"Where did you even get this?" she asked me.

"I got it from the 6 back in the night realm. It's a friend necklace that is somehow connected to my magic. It gets rid of the pendants when my magic and body thinks they are no longer friends and it puts them on when they become friends." She smiled.

"That seemed like the perfect gift to get you." I nodded.

"So when is the holiday?" I asked her.

"In about a week. It is weird that there wasn't any snow this time. We should at least be getting a little soon." She said and I smiled.

"Then I might as well get going then. I got a lot of work to do in the night realm if I want to get the gifts all done." she smiled and nodded as I stood up and created a portal with my magic and gave her a nod as I went off into the night realm to get the gifts done.


	13. Summer Notice

**Hey boys and girls reading my stories I got a few things to say. First of all since school is almost over and since I'm K12 we got to send the school computers back so I won't be able to type at all over the summer so that is an advanced warning.**

**But I am glad to say that now that this is happening I get to work on the plots for every story on HOLD and what is currently being worked on so when I get the computer back I will be typing up at least one chapter for each story every month or more depending on what phase I am in.**

**Be it Halo, My little pony, anime, whatever phase I am currently in those types of stories will get the most work done on them and currently I am going through a RWBY phase so please don't hate.**

**Also if any of you need inspiration to start a story I got plenty of ideas. Meaning I have more then what I want to work with. But only for certain stories.**

**Also my Friend/proclaimed 'twin'/co-writer ****Scarface101**** has been a great help in coming up with ideas and he deserves credit for stories. Like Equestria's Ranger, Magic of the Dead, and many others soon to come. Also since I am 16 turning 17 on December 12, school will be a major pain in the ass like it has this year. It's one of the reasons why I keep on going off track on stories so that is my fault. I will try my absolute hardest to try and get everything worked out so if you could all bear with me we will all get through this.**

**Well that is all I got to say for the moment so this is MLP Brony Fifer singing off. Chow.**


	14. im back!

**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IS FINALLY HOME!**

**First of all in my last update, the summer notice, I forgot a few things. One of those being giving my appreciation to saiyanultima for being my editor for the siblings Grimm. I realized what I had missed when I had went off to work at a job I had gotten this summer. PSR, a boy scout camp with minimal technology. So I couldn't fix what mistake I had made. But I am glad to be back.**

**But now onto story info. Until the start of next month I will be working on stories randomely. The ones my mind are currently set upon. I am also making a sechdule for what days I work on for what stories. I just hope I don't end up doing 31 stories all at once. But to be honest that has happened before but it failed miserably after the second week when I started getting writers block. I get ideas from the stories I write and rarely get ideas from stories that I read.**

**But I am just so glad to be back. Well I got to get typing to make up for lost time so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	15. i hate my sister

**Okay quick thing to say people and this is very goddamn important… first of all these stories… I lost my touch with them for now… plus I need editors for every single one of my stories except for the Siblings Grimm… that is being worked on with SaiyanUltima. Hopefully I got the name right but the older stories might hardly be worked on due to me losing my plots and not remembering anything on them… but I first need editors reason why I'm saying is because I know the Angel of magic could use a great editor because each chapter could be split up greatly.**

**Starting this week though I will try to put up a chapter for Angel down, Equestria's Ranger, magic of the dead, and last but not least the Realms of the day and night. I thank you all for sticking by me but… I need editors badly… they could improve the writing greatly and some of these stories I had ideas from my proclaimed twin.**

**So sorry everyone but the older stories will be on semi hold as I recome up with the plots which I am still angry at my SISTER! For fucking playing what she calls a worryless prank but it all it caused all my readers to have to wait longer for their stories.**

**Another thing is… I have been having nightmares every night for the past two years… some are brutal and some are tame but even the tame ones are bad. So my mom got me a therapist for said reason… it might be a while before I can overcome this but every once in a while actually I get story ideas in my dreams so you can see why this is a very bad thing.**

**I have also gotten two story requests from Shade1 and I will be coming up with names soon if I only haven't lost my plots. Should of typed them all up on the computer instead of writing them down but that's all my fault.**

**So basically the older stories will be like this for a while and they will slowly pick up sooner or later but with my mind always coming up with ideas for stories… that's going to be a problem. I am also in a RWBY phase as well so expect some stories about them soon cause I need to keep myself busy in fanfiction…**

**And I'm saying the mind part because I have ADHD… and please do not laugh when I say I like to roleplay upcoming chapters a little bit… I don't even know why I typed this and am not deleting it.**

**Well that's all I got to say guys so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I need editors. One for each story.**


	16. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	17. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
